Vadam's Unveiling
by DragonFelicis
Summary: The sequel to Vadam's Redemption so it would probably be best that you read that one first. Vadam has been on earth for around a year, he has made friends, lost friends and made enemies. But dark times are approaching the wizarding world and he will make some tough decisions as the truth looms closer
1. Prologue

**Hello there, DragonFelicis posting the first sequel in the Magic: The Gathering/Harry Potter archive, Vadam's Unveiling. Now I am so sorry to all the poor people who have read Redemption but I have improved in writing a lot since Redemption so this one should run along a lot smoother and make more sense. But it is a sequel so IF you want it to make sense you will have to read Redemption.**

**Christmas, birthdays and classes will actually be shown in this story as will clashes with Umbridge. So welcome to Vadam's second/sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Finally I honestly don't think this is necessary; this is FANfiction but anyway. I don't own Magic: The gathering or Harry Potter. I don't make any money off this all rights reserved Blah...**

"This is talking"

_"This is thoughts or Nox speaking"_

#####

Vadam was sitting on one of the creaky beds in the Leaky Cauldron, deep in thought about his current situation.

Earth was a horrible Plane to be stuck on, as it took Vadam months before he began to gather any sizable amount of Mana._ "So, it's quite the decision eh Vadam? You can leave this Plane now but you would also be leaving people who actually like you. I don't really understand how, but who am I to know what people think."_

Vadam knew that Nox would be smirking if he had a face and he scowled. _"Shut up, you liked me once, you know, before you betrayed my trust and tried to kill me," _Nox went completely silent in Vadam's mind and Vadam smirked but it was a hollow victory.

_"Ok, look you need to help me decide. Should I stay in this godforsaken Plane or should I leave?"_ Nox was silent in his head and Vadam sighed loudly. _"Ok I'm not going to apologise but please I need your help," _Nox made an audible sigh in his head but finally responded.

_"Ok, fine. Make a list of pros and cons and decide from there," _Vadam stood up and looked around for some parchment. He opened his trunk and started rummaging through it; he couldn't find anything so he grabbed his wand and said "Accio parchment," He smirked as the wizard magic did its work and a ruffled piece of parchment flew out of his trunk and into his hand.

_"Ok, I'll start with Cons,"_ Vadam silently deliberated with Nox on what to write down on the cons list; he eventually decided on this.

Danger from crazy madman and his minions.

Possibility of being discovered

Could wreck friendships

Could die and get stuck

Little Mana to wield

New magic is useful but taxing

The longer I remain on a Plane the greater the likelihood that Bolas will find me

The two felt that these reasons were sufficient to warrant leaving, but Vadam frowned when the only thing he could think of for the pros list was enough.

Leaving Neville and Luna to extreme danger.

#####

Vadam emptied his trunk onto the ground and stared at the filthy pile of scrunched clothes, parchment and ink. He separated the clothes and took several looks around before utilising some of his Mana magic and disintegrated the pile with a Death Wind spell.

With a now empty trunk, Vadam walked out of his room and into the tavern, shooting dark looks at anyone who dared to even glance his way. Vadam made his way through the dingy establishment and into the back. He tapped the correct bricks. _"I don't understand the point of this?"_ Vadam agreed with Nox as the bricks pulled back to reveal Diagon Alley.

Vadam grimaced at the amount of people already in the alley but strode forward with confidence, pulling out the piece of parchment that told him what he needed to buy. The teachers at Hogwarts had been indecisive about where to put him in his first year. Vadam supposed it was lucky he participated in The Triwizard Tournament or else he probably wouldn't have passed his OWL's.

Nox chuckled smugly in his head but Vadam ignored him; the day was going as planned. He obtained his books for his classes: Defense against the Dark Arts, (Vadam always snorted at that), Transfiguration, (interesting enough), Care of Magical Creatures, (Vadam found that interesting), Herbology, (interesting enough but too green for his tastes), Charms, (Vadam found that class interesting but not particularly useful to him), Study of Ancient Runes, which was a new class the school was allowing him to take, and History, incredibly interesting if it weren't the same thing over again.

Vadam wasn't taking Potions as he technically didn't get a grade on the subject, plus he didn't want to, so he was able to skip the Apothecary. Vadam felt like his shopping was really over so he simply began to wander around, bored.

Vadam fiddled with his sword as he walked; the crowd was getting thicker and he was keeping a careful eye out for any suspicious characters, Vadam walked up to the shop front of the Magical Menagerie. He stared blankly at the creatures within; Vadam noticed someone approaching him in the reflection of the glass and spun around.

His hand was on his sword hilt but it dropped off once her saw who it was; Neville and Luna looked rather shocked at Vadam's, temporarily hostile state but relaxed when Vadam smiled and yelled, "Neville! Luna!" He hugged them both.

His friends staggered under his hug, considering he was a lot bigger than they were, but hugged back. "I'm glad you still remember me," Neville and Luna smiled at Vadam's neediness before pushing him off them.

"So what have you been up to Vadam?" Vadam considered Neville's question carefully before simply saying "Nothing much," he grinned at Vadam standard short answer and the three began to walk into the crowd.

Vadam followed and listened to Neville and Luna as they purchased their year four and five essentials and discussed all sorts of things, ranging from toads to quidditch to Crumple-Horned Snorklumps. Vadam merely smiled as he listened to his friend's randomness.

The conversation eventually took the inevitable dark turn once they had purchased all their gear. "So Vadam... Um, what are you going to do now that You-Know-Who has returned?" Vadam cringed; he had hoped that it wouldn't come up.

"Well I'm going to continue going to Hogwarts and protecting you two," Vadam received odd looks at his mention of protecting but he shrugged them off.

They talked for another half-hour until they were forced the part ways; Vadam returned to the Leaky Cauldron, his resolve to protect his friends had strengthened and he knew that his sword was going to be seeing more blood than it had for some time...

**Okay that is the end of the first chapter; just a short prologue and no battle so... Not a very interesting chapter. I'm also starting university so the updates will probably be rather spacey.**


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**So chapter two of Vadam's Unveiling is here, thanks to FinalGuardian for the favourite and follow. I am going to put a quote, fact or story detail below the notes but they won't be as fixed as my other stories.**

*** Anything that lives can die- Vadam ***

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron lived up to its name to the Leakiness; the dripping didn't bother Vadam. It did, however bother him when he stepped in a wet patch and his sock was drenched, so when the first of September finally arrived he was relieved.

All his belongings had been packed up and Vadam strode out of the pub with confidence. He soon lost that confidence after getting lost and spending thirty minutes looking for a map. Vadam was mortified when he realised that Kings Cross Station was across the city._ "Ah Hah! You've been going the wrong way,"_Vadam yelled back at Nox and was momentarily distracted.

HOOONNK! Vadam had to jump with all his leg strength and looked down at the loud transport vehicle with disgust. The Kar or whatever sped off, fortunately as Vadam had drawn his sword, and ignored the shouts that Vadam yelled after it.

Mysteriously, later in the muggle news a car crash was discovered to be caused by several odd sharp punctures. The news called it a tragedy as the car had crashed into another car with three children in it.

After sending several Doom Blades after the kar, Vadam began sprinting across London to reach Kings Cross station in time all the while keeping an eye out for more dangerous Kars.

Storming through a flock of disgusting pigeons Vadam finally saw Kings Cross. "Yes!" Vadam's elation was quickly negated by the clock. It stated that it was five minutes to eleven.

Panicking, Vadam leaped off the hand railing and almost crushed an unknowing pedestrian; once he had regained motor skills on his legs, Vadam, ignoring shouts of rage, picked up what books had spilled out of his bag and sprinted for platforms nine and ten.

Disregarding anyone who may be watching a sprinting teenager Vadam ran straight through the barrier and into the crowd of parents seeing their children off. He pushed his way through them but the doors were closing.

He unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the gap remaining; there were a few gasps but Vadam ignored them and slowly pulled the door open, thanking his necromancy imbued muscles. He slipped into the train and sighed in relief.

The train began to move as soon as he entered and he immediately began searching for Neville and Luna; the entire train was packed and Vadam was frowning in disgust at all the loud children, the noise was making it harder to concentrate and he was getting ready to start threatening people.

"Vadam?" Vadam jerked out of his murderous thoughts to see a happy looking Luna staring up at him, Vadam's face broke out into a smile _"Does it hurt?"_ and cheerfully exclaimed "Luna!" He grabbed her in a hug and shook her a few times before setting her down.

Luna bent to pick up her wand, it had fallen out from behind her ear as Vadam shook her, and began leading Vadam to a compartment. He noticed the necklace of cork, but didn't comment on it.

Near the end of the train she stopped and led Vadam into the chosen compartment; inside he saw Neville and smiled, then he noticed two others. Vadam frowned when be recognised Harry Potter and figured that the girl was a Weasley.

Neville held an odd stunted plant in a pot; it looked like a diseased organ and pulsed slightly. Neville seemed immensely proud of the disturbing little plant and Vadam had to ask what it was.

Luna sat down and pulled a magazine out of her pocket. Vadam realised it was the Quibbler, but he didn't know why it was upside down. Meanwhile, Neville explained what the plant did to the others. "The Mimbulus Mimbletonia has an awesome defence mechanism." He took out his wand and gave the plant a sharp prod.

Vadam had wondered why the plant was covered with boils, but He got his answer when every single one of them burst out a spray of thick, dark green stinking liquid that covered the compartment.

Vadam had impulsively shielded himself from the jets with a barrier. Luckily no one noticed, and wisely decided to stop breathing as Neville apologised. "S-Sorry I didn't think it would be that devastating but don't worry, stinksap's not poisonous.

Harry spat a glob of it out of his mouth and the girl seemed to now have a slimy green hat. Luna had protected herself with her magazine and Neville shook his head to rid himself of most of the gunk.

Then the door slid over and everyone, sans Luna, stiffened; it was a dark haired female who seemed rather put off by the stench. She muttered a few words to Harry but quickly fled.

Harry seemed to slump but the girl reassured him that the sap could be easily removed. A few Scourgify spells took care of the stinksap and the compartment drifted into uneasy silence.

It took an hour before something interesting happened, the door slid open again to admit Ginger and Granger. Harry looked up in relief, and quickly stated their names. _"He certainly seems relieved, you're not much fun Vadam,"_chimed in Nox, and the others talked for a bit.

Vadam learnt who the most recent prefects were and carefully noted that Malfoy was one. As he and Neville shared a look of exasperation, Ginger saw and stated his hypocrisy to the compartment. A comment from Ginger sent Luna into hysterical laughter but Vadam had noticed that neither of the new entries had glanced his way.

"So where does that leave me?" Ginger had finished talking about how the Slytherins would pay when Vadam spoke. He stared at Vadam with shock, Nox chuckled in his mind, and Vadam realised that Ginger hadn't even noticed him.

"Well I'm here, I heard everything so what are you going to do?" Vadam gave Ginger his most insufferable smirk and Ginger could clearly think of nothing. Luna was giggling softly and Ron made a dear mistake.

"What are you laughing at, Loony?" Luna immediately stopped and she carefully placed her magazine back over her face. Vadam didn't understand the word but he could clearly see that it bad upset Luna. _"He's saying she's insane,"_ for once Nox's words were useful and before anyone could react Ron was slammed against the door of the compartment across from theirs.

There were gasps on each side and wands were quickly levelled at Vadam, he ignored any possible danger and simply whispered to the fearful Ginger. "Apologise now," he nodded and Vadam let him drop "S-sorry Lovegood," he scampered off and was quickly followed by Granger, Harry and the female Weasley, all shooting him dark looks.

Vadam stepped back into the compartment but both Neville and Luna were completely silent. Vadam was still fuming and was considering going after Ginger when Luna spoke. "You didn't have to do that, Vadam," her voice was low but it distracted Vadam from his murderous thoughts.

"No Luna, I did have to," Vadam's voice was even and hard, inviting no disagreement. Luna nodded a thankyou and silence again perpetrated an encounter with Vadam. Eventually another intruder to the peace arrived.

The compartment door burst open and Malfoy swaggered inwards, he seemed immensely proud and kept on thrusting his chest outwards. Eventually Luna asked, "Has your chest been infected by a wriggling Grotsworth?" Malfoy frowned and pursed his lips before smirking again. "No Lovegood I was simply showing everyone who the new Slytherin prefect was".

Vadam noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were flanking him, he gave his former friend a dry look and asked, "Yes we can all see that, now is there anything you want or not?" Malfoys smirk only grew as he answered, "Yes in fact, now you have had a lot of time to think and I heard that you attacked Weasley earlier," Vadam nodded. "Good, so it seems that you have come to your senses then and I would be only too happy to reach out the hand of friendship".

If Vadam was a less paranoid person he would have jumped at the offer, unfortunately his many years existing in the multiverse had taught him how to see many subtle signs. "Hmm. Your arm is shaking Draco, your smile looks like it's going to collapse and you continue to shift your feet... You're lying to me," Malfoys expression began to crack as Vadam pointed out several flaws in his movement and he almost dropped his arm.

"I'm guessing you know what happened in the third task and wish to befriend me again," Vadam smirked as a flash of panic flicked across his face. "Well you can tell your father and yourself that the one who lost my allegiance was you, I wonder what he would think of that?" Malfoy flinched when Vadam emphasized he as he knew exactly who Vadam was referring to.

"W-well the offer is always open to you," Malfoy had no other words and quickly left the compartment. Vadam lay back against the seat with a relaxed smirk. Such composure faded when Neville asked "What did happen in the third task?" Vadam froze and his relaxation faded.

"I was stunned and escaped with Harry," if the story was stated after the task his friends would have believed him but Neville and Luna knew that his words were a lie and Vadam knew that they knew. The situation was dropped and the silence became insufferable again.

It was very dark when the train neared Hogwarts and the three of them all changed into their robes in silence; the said silence continued as the train pulled into the station. Vadam pushed a path for his friends through the loud crowd and they made their way to the carriages.

Luna and Neville trotted behind him as he walked up to an empty carriage. Vadam hesitated once he reached the carriage and turned to observe one of the strange Pegasus's. The creature didn't seem to have any flesh on its body, simply skin and bones. Its eyes were milky white but Vadam could see the intelligence lurking behind its blank eyes.

Luna and Neville followed his sight and Neville finally spoke. "Do either of you see them?" Both Vadam and Luna nodded and Neville gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I've been able to see them since I came here; I thought I was going crazy?" Luna smiled at him and she said "Don't worry Neville, you're just as sane as Vadam and I. They are called Thestrals and can only be seen by those who have seen death".

Vadam stiffened at her words and swallowed nervously; he made his way into the carriage, Neville and Luna quickly followed him. They sat in more uncomfortable silence; each of them wondered what the others had seen.

Eventually Luna spoke in her dreamy voice. "So, what did the two of you witness?" Vadam's body went rigid and hoped that Neville wouldn't answer, which unfortunately he did. "Um I uh... I saw my Grandfather die," Neville didn't elaborate further.

Luna revealed that she witnessed her own mother's death; Vadam flinched slightly, he tried to hide it but both of his companions noticed "...Vadam, what did you see?" Neville spoke in a small voice as he was afraid that Vadam would snap at him. Vadam gave his friends an incredulous look but couldn't think of an appropriate reason on what to say.

"...No... I-I just. No! My entire life has gone to try and escape what happened to my mother..."

The words slipped out without control and Vadam froze completely. Neville and Luna shared a sharp look and both turned to the frozen Vadam. "You told us your mother was alive and sent you here," Neville tried to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice but it came through anyway.

"Why are you lying to us?" Luna's tone was far lower and sounded sad, Vadam twitched before swallowing deeply. "...I don't have a home..." Vadam looked down as Luna and Neville gasped, he knew that if he could blush his face would be as red as Niall's fire.

"Oh Vadam, why didn't you tell us?" Luna wasn't completely sure but Vadam sounded very vulnerable as he admitted one of his secrets. Neville reiterated her but Vadam was ignoring both of them, the rest of the ride was spent in more silence.

The three walked to the great hall amongst the crowd and split up to sit at their respective tables; Luna and Neville offered a seat at their own table but Vadam was ignoring them and stiffly walked over to the Slytherin table.

The entire table seemed conflicted on his seating; several of them disliked him for hanging around a Gryffindor and a loony, younger member secretly admired him for winning the Tri Wizard Tournament and others heard what had happened during the third task and were ordered to keep a very close eye on him.

Vadam let Nox listen in to the sorting hats newest song which spoke of unity and friendship. Nox made clapping nooses in his head and he supposed that he should join in; it was awkward as the hat hadn't finished_. "NOX!"_ On the outside Vadam simply shrugged, on the inside he was yelling at Nox for the prank.

Students were sorted; Vadam watched this with a close eye, the children were split up by the hat singing of unity and Dumbledore stood up to address the school. "Tuck in," then the food appeared.

Vadam ate something so as not to seem odd, Nox was asking, and nagging, for control of his tongue. Vadam didn't care so he allowed it; Nox immediately began flopping his tongue all over the place. Several students were looking at him oddly so he bit down, Nox yelled_ "ouch"_ and stopped.

Other than Nox the meal was uneventful. _"Mmm that mushy stuff tastes good when it is covered in that thick brown stuff,"_he continued to voice his delight over numerous items but Vadam was barely listening. His attention had been taken by a mass of pink near Dumbledore.

Now that Vadam had a moderate amount of Mana he could use it to branch out and feel slight things; what he felt from the pink mass was simply detestable. Eventually the food disappeared. Nox immediately began whining, and Dumbledore stood to address the school.

Vadam listened to Dumbledore explain that Hagrid was being switched for Grubbly-Plank and he was beginning something about Quidditch when he was interrupted by a "Hem Hem." It was the most horrible thing.

Dumbledore paused and turned to the pink mass; it stood and waddled around so that the school could see it properly. Vadam realised that the thing was a female and appeared to be squashed down._ "Heh she's like a toad,"_ for once Vadam agreed_. "Pink toad it is,"_Nox laughed _"I think you actually have a sense of humor!" Vadam al_lowed himself a smirk as he listened to its words.

The toad known as Umbridge had a high-pitched, breathy and a little girl-like voice; Vadam could feel a headache coming on and Nox moaned in his mind_."This! This is what Bolas should use as torture,"_ Vadam gritted his teeth and tried to listen to any truths or usefulness he could get out of its speech.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress has brought something new to this school... Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged... Tried and tested traditions need no tinkering..."

Vadam could feel nuggets of concern building up as he (tried) listened, he vaguely noticed that each of the professors were watching her like hawks and he endeavoured further to listen.

"Some changes are for the better but some... Recognised as errors in judgement... Some old habits will be retained... Others must be abandoned... Preserve what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited".

She sat down, Dumbledore clapped and the staff, briefly, followed his lead but other than that the hall was silent.

_"HAH! So what do you make of that Vadam? Hear the part about the ministry?"_Vadam had not_. "Well I think I heard enough to realise that she is going to try and change the school. She feels just... Ugh,"_Nox agreed with Ugh and the two discussed if anything could be done.

Soon enough the Slytherin table moved and Vadam mutely stood and followed his housemates. _"Hey since you are in sixth year now I wonder who you will have to share with. Can't be Draco so I wonder,"_That had slipped Vadam's mind and he frowned as he wondered who would be spying on him this year.

He learnt that the password was Parsletongue and met his new roommate; with one look Vadam knew that this student was going to be a problem. He ignored all his housemates, plus an insistent Malfoy, and went to his room.

With the little time he had Vadam cast several protection spells, and checking that no one was around, used a Blue Mana enchantment to increase his safety. Satisfied that he was as protected as he could be with his few minutes of preparation, Vadam crawled into his four poster bed and laid awake for the entire night.

* * *

**Well there we go, this chapter is finished and posted... Whoo.**


	3. Classes Begin

**Okay I have returned; thanks to my beta Diogene for staying with me. This chapter finally involves Vadam in classes, unlike last year, so let's see how good my research is.**

**Oh! And I just looked at my stories and realised that I posted this story precisely one year after Redemption.**

**Also some first person in this chapter.**

*** Nox technically has no real form but can manifest one ***

* * *

Vadam rolled out of bed on the Saturday and left the Slytherin common room at 6AM to avoid having to interact with his roommate; he took a shower and went down to the great hall to wait for his friends.

He leant against the patch of wall by the massive doors and Nox began his everlasting ritual of annoying Vadam. "So tell me, why didn't you talk to your roommate? What is wrong with socialising with suspicious people? You used to do it all the time. What do you think will be on our side for breakfast? I'm hungry, well I'm not really but I want to taste stuff again. I hunger for the taste of sweet and meat once more. Hey what's better sweat or meat? Maybe you can combine one of those sausage things with a pancake, and then it can be sweety and meaty at the same time."

Vadam tried to ignore him but Nox's words were like his own thoughts, just loud and obnoxious. Vadam didn't bother trying to shush Nox as he sawDraco Malfoy; Malfoy spotted Vadam and quickly walked up to him.

Draco stopped a meter from him and held his hand back to stop his companions from following. Vadam's eyes bored into Malfoy's face and waited for him to say anything.

Malfoy was hesitating and sweating nervously but he managed to speak. "S-so have you thought over what I propositioned?" Vadam smirked "Not really but I didn't need too," Malfoy gave him a look of supressed hope but that crumbled with Vadam's next words. "No, you abandoned our friendship and you will never get it back".

Malfoy gave a shuddering breath and he choked out "Th-the offers always open," Vadam's smirk deepened and relaxed against the wall as Malfoy walked past him, he stared at all of Malfoy's companions as they followed him into the great hall. None of them could meet his glare.

Vadam waited for another half-hour until Neville and Luna finally showed up; the two were chatting with smiles on their faces and Vadam felt his facial muscles contort into the unfamiliar pose.

"Does smiling hurt you?" Nox spoke in a deceptively concerned voice and Vadam's smile dropped "...Yes," Nox burst into laughter and Vadam rubbed his head. "Good morning Vadam," Luna's dreamy voice drew his attention and Vadam responded in kind.

The trio walked into the great hall but none of them sat; Vadam and Luna followed Neville to the Gryffindor table and they gathered some food before leaving the great hall; Neville held the food as they walked to the lake.

There was ten minutes of silence whilst the trio munched on their breakfast, finally everyone had finished and the interrogation began.

"Vadam, why didn't you tell us you had no home?" Neville took initiative and began the questioning. As expected Vadam clammed up and turned away from them but Luna moved to stare at him, trapping him.

Vadam gave an over exaggerated sigh and looked to the bright blue sky. "Nox, get me out of this now," Vadam silently pleaded with Nox. "Hah I can hear the begging," "NOX just tell me what to say, Luna is staring at me," Nox complied and Vadam repeated what Nox espoused. "I didn't want you to judge me and since I went into the snakey place I needed to make a story that wouldn't have them try and kill me".

"Now give a large grin," Luna and Neville's disbelieving looks changed to a flinch when Vadam's disturbing attempt at a grin assaulted their eyes. "Vadam has you mouth been infested with Twitching Tegrieves?" Vadam's horrific facial deformity collapsed into a pained scowl as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"So that's the reason why, I apologise for deceiving you," Neville and Luna gave him a dry look "Seriously Vadam? We're not dumb, tell us the truth," Vadam gaped silently for a moment "Ooooh you got caught," Nox singsonged in his head before shutting up completely. "Nox? NOX!?" Nox was not responding so Vadam was left panicking.

"I-I can't tell you," Luna gave him a hurt look as Neville pursed his lips. "I'm genuinely apologetic but I just... Can't," Luna gave her one of her piercing stares. "You know when someone says genuinely apologetic it makes them sound completely fake," Vadam huffed and got to his feet.

"Okay Vadam, but just tell us something that's true," Vadam turned to Neville and turned to look at Luna. "I-I... I'm insane".

Neville and Luna shared an odd look and both said "Huh?" Vadam took a deep unnecessary breath "Uh..." Vadam hesitated and Nox spoke up "...Vadam, what are you doing?" "I have someone living in my head," Vadam spoke incredibly fast before stiffly turning and walking off.

Neville and Luna watched Vadam walk robotically for a moment before they ran after him "What? What? What? What?" Vadam ignored Neville's splitters and continued walking.

"Oh come on. Now look what you've done. Bad Vadam, you should know that normal people don't like it when you say that," Nox chastised Vadam as he tried to flee from his friends.

Neville got in front of him and Luna hugged his back. "Vadam calm down we're not judging you, but please what are you talking about?" Vadam dragged Luna along with him and walked straight into Neville.

"Gah! Luna pull back against him, I can't push him back," Neville was pushing back but Vadam barely seemed fazed and continued walking, his walking was impeded further as Luna pulled back, his torso muscles strained to force his body further.

He was struggling until Neville slipped and Vadam stepped over him and continued powerwalking out of the area. "Oh damn it! Luna, stop him," Luna let go and whipped her wand out. "Petrificus Totalus!" Vadam didn't expect this and if he had teleported hell would be paid.

Vadam's arms and legs froze in their already stiff, frozen look and he rocked for a moment before falling face first into the ground. "Okay I'm sorry I had to do that but you were unable to hear, perhaps your ears were infested with-" Neville cut Luna off and stepped forward boldly. "Look Vadam we are sorry for trying to force stuff out of you; if what you said was true or not it doesn't matter, we just wish you would be more honest with us," Neville nodded to Luna and she performed the counter curse.

He got to his feet and his friends were relieved to see him no longer acting robotically. "Th-thanks I will try but... I, I just want to escape my past... Thinking about it is painful enough but talking is just... I just want to leave it behind,"

Neville and Luna could see the sincerity and nodded with a smile each; they grabbed his hands and led him back to the lakeside and the tentacles of the great squid drifted out of the water. They threw their scraps to the squid and sat together watching the splashes of the lake.

"Say Vadam, when is your birthday?" Vadam stiffened slightly. "Uh Nox, in Earth months when was I born?" Nox threw out a random number and so Vadam repeated it. "Uh in 76 days," Vadam cringed as his friends voiced their outrage that he didn't tell them earlier but they accepted it and silently began planning a gift for him.

The day ended and the three parted ways; Vadam descended into the dungeons and strolled to the entrance of the common room. He whispered the password and descended further into the castle. Vadam gave a happy sigh as he felt the dual blue and black Mana surround him, he couldn't absorb much black but the blue had become abundant.

Vadam ignored the suspicious glances the other Slytherins shot at him as he walked through the common room; he walked straight to his room and stopped in front of his bed.

Vadam looked down to his trunk and began expecting it; it took a few minutes but he found nothing amiss, he then checked his bed and then the area around him. He found a small niggling of magic but he supposed it merely was the imprint of his still unknown roommate.

Vadam crawled into his bed and attempted to relax enough to fall into a blind meditative state; his personal version of sleep was almost in his grasp when it was interrupted "That was a risky move today," Nox didn't sound peppy or excitable as usual but instead Vadam felt like shivering. "They pulled it out of me it's not my fault," "NOT YOUR FAULT?! THERE WERE OTHER THINGS YOU COULD HAVE SAID!" "DON'T YELL AT ME," Vadam yelled this out loud and he heard a small gasp.

He froze and Nox went silent "Now look what you did, you made me yell," "Me? You were the one who yelled," "You yelled first so apologise," "No and stop arguing you need to check out the situation," their previous anger pushed to the side Vadam carefully rolled out of bed before leaping out.

No one was there.

Vadam scowled and checked the room; there was a much stronger magical signature, one leading to the middle of the room connected to a slight trail with a large bolt surrounding his trunk.

Vadam scowled, he knew whoever was in here attempted a spell on his belongings. "Well it definitely seems you have attracted some unsavoury attention, Vadam. Maybe you should just flee, your friends are still suspicious, you have an enemy in your own room and another old guy who has an unhealthy interest in you," Vadam didn't recognise the odd tone Nox was using but he agreed with everything Nox had said, then felt confused with the raucous laughter that followed.

Vadam went back to bed but laid awake the entire night, by the fifth hour he wasn't sure who he hated more, the stranger who tried to get into his stuff or the never-ending chattering that he had to deal with because of the aforementioned stranger.

Vadam decided on the latter.

Vadam refused to get out of bed on Sunday and instead vigilantly guarded his belongings whilst slowly feeling his sanity leave him with each of Nox's chattering words.

"Nox please stop," Nox suddenly stopped, Vadam thanked whatever god(s) existed on this Plane but then Nox began talking again. "Hey can I go visit Myrtle," Vadam almost didn't hear what Nox said but once he realised what Nox's plan was he gave a low groan. "You win, go have fun with whomever," Nox cheerfully said "Thanks, "and Vadam allowed Nox to separate from him.

Vadam glared at the spectral form of Nox and he whispered "Remember all the ghosts can see you so be...," Nox peered at him with an annoying grin "Yes Vadam?" If Vadam could blush he would "Just go," Nox gave Vadam a mock salute before drifting away.

Sunday passed with Vadam slipping in and out of his version of sleep, his awake times felt odd with Nox gone but he supressed the feeling. He was wondering what the time was when a distraction finally came.

He heard someone enter and he immediately sprang out of bed; the kid stumbled backwards but was too surprised by Vadam's sudden appearance to react in time. Vadam slammed him against the door and growled out "Why did you attempt to get into my trunk yesterday?"

The kid was stunned, he had several years of magical schooling over Vadam but he had never been trained for such a surprise, physical manoeuvre "W-well," Vadam pushed him harder against the wall with one hand and using his other he took the others wand.

Vadam dropped him before stalking back to his bed and grabbing his sword. The kid had let out a sound of relief mixed with fear when he had dropped him but immediately clammed up when Vadam came back with his wicked blade "Wha-Whah?" Vadam slammed the blade through his robes "Now talk!"

The kid couldn't get out any words in fear of what Vadam would do, Vadam eventually took his sword back. "Psh you are pathetic and I know I have nothing to worry about. You are no Slytherin you are just a parasite," Vadam left the snivelling student and left the Slytherin common room, he had been reminded that Dumbledore expected him to return his sword.

He didn't even need to speak to the gargoyle but it leapt out of his way, he walked up the staircase and silently handed his cursed blade to Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke nothing back and the encounter went without any awkward words.

The snivelling child was gone by the time Vadam returned, as had Nox. Vadam merely grunted and sighed when Nox returned to him, he tried to supress the complete feeling but Nox caught it anyway. "Aww miss me?" Vadam scoffed out loud and crawled back into his comfortable bed.

He updated Nox on what had happened and drifted into his sleep state

**#####**

"Gah Mondays," Nox's first words of the new day roused Vadam from his state of rest, he groaned before forcing himself up. He glared at the bed next to his before going to take a shower.

He was halfway to the great hall when he realised something was off, Nox had been tittering the entire time; Vadam looked around and he couldn't see a single student anywhere, he furrowed his brows and sped up his pace. He found the hall and looked to the massive clock above the larger doors "4:30" Nox erupted into laughter and Vadam just sighed.

He leaned against his favoured patch of wall and allowed himself to nod off once more. His sleep was ever so rudely interrupted by a soft "Hem Hem" Vadam's eyes snapped open and he barely had to crane his head to look at the face of the pink toad like creature "I wonder what colour would be necessary to summon her? "Vadam felt a flash of what may have been amusement at Nox's words but the creature was waiting for a response so he curtly responded "Yes?"

Professor Umbridge smiled a sickly sweet smile at him and said "Now now dear you do know that you shouldn't address your betters like that," Vadam picked up on her tone and her choice of words, "She could have said professors but no, betters is her choice," Vadam stood slowly, he towered over the squat creature and asked "Betters?"

Vadam knew it was a rather stupid move to make but it was a rare thing he and Nox had in common, they already hated her.

Umbridge coloured and she glared up at him and snapped "Yes you should always refer to your professors as sir, ma'am or professor," her tone softened "But come now dear why are you out here so early?"

Vadam glanced up at the clock and saw that an hour had passed before answering "I couldn't sleep so I figured I would wait by the hall so I could get first choice of breakfast?" The toad like creature seemed satisfied but she still reprimanded him "As it's the first day I won't give you detention but you should know that as a sixth year student of your... Age that you shouldn't leave your common room until six thirty, so chop chop, relax in front of the fire if you cannot sleep".

Vadam strived to keep his face impartial but clearly something slipped through as the toad gave him a very sharp look and watched him as he walked back to the dungeons.

Vadam's mood had changed from his usual mood of mildly irritated to seriously annoyed. "Nox how much trouble do you think I'd get in if I killed it?" Nox tittered in his head before replying "Heh I bet you'd get an award," Vadam smirked and the two discussed the best ways to kill Umbridge.

Vadam was prepared to go back when Nox realised that he had taken it seriously "Hey wait. Vadam I was kidding, its fun to talk about but you will probably lose your friends and be forced to leave the Plane if you kill her," Vadam stopped and grumbled to Nox as he slunk back to the common room "You know I'm not good with jokes so make sure I know before you get my hopes up," Nox tittered again before shutting up.

Some people were actually up and were perusing over their schedules, Vadam went over to a small person and asked him where the schedules were. The young boy was terrified by Vadam's appearance but he was able to say "Th-they appeared at the edge of our beds," Vadam walked straight to his room and found it resting on the top of his trunk.

It appeared to be untouched; Vadam gave a glare at the other bed in his room and opened the envelope; he skim read over the schedule but he focused on the dreaded day of Monday.

Double Transfiguration was his first class beginning at 9AM on the dot and going for two hours, after Transfiguration he had Double charms immediately after at 11 and going till 1. He had an hour break there. "Oh good you can get me lunch then," Vadam ignored Nox's odd cravings for food and continued reading.

Double Defence against the Dark Arts began at 2PM. Vadam disliked the thought of Umbridge on Monday, and it went until 4"Oh joy, she's sure to make everyone suffer... And for two hours now that's cruel," Vadam thought about his magical theory book, resting in his trunk. The day ended with History of Magic starting at 4 and finishing at 5 "Well it's the nap class but at 4? I think it will be the bedtime class," Vadam didn't find Nox's weak attempts at humour amusing and ignored him.

Vadam gathered his Transfiguration and Charms equipment and got ready to walk back to the Great Hall.

It was 6:05 AM and Vadam was keeping an eye out for the most dreaded of creatures within Hogwarts "What do you think will be for breakfast, I want food, if you don't let me have everything that I want to taste I'll scream in your head, I don't care if you get full I want to taste everything today if-," Vadam wished that he could physically grab Nox by his lips to shut him up, but alas that wasn't happening.

Vadam shifted the shoulder bag as he tried to ignore Nox and strolled out of the Dungeons; he carefully poked his head out of the staircase and he could not see or sense any pink toads. Letting go of a breath he was holding Vadam walked out.

"Hem Hem"

Vadam froze "Crap how didn't I sense her?" He turned slowly and met with a grinning Neville and Luna "Oh it's just you two," Neville gave him a playful shove "Where were you yesterday? We were worried you didn't like us anymore," Luna nodded along with Neville and Vadam almost freaked out. "What? No no, no no no. No. I'm sorry I didn't come out but I needed to keep an eye on my roommate, I'm so sorry please forgive me?"

The two realised they may have gone too far with someone like Vadam and quickly reassured him that they understood "Heh you are such a pansy," Vadam ignored Nox and asked his friends why they were up a half-hour before they were allowed.

Neville blushed and looked around whilst Luna answered. "We wanted to catch you to make sure you were okay," Vadam smiled at their concern. "Does it hurt?" Vadam's smile fell as it did hurt.

The trio walked to the doors of the great hall and filled in each other about their schedules, Vadam found Luna's a little hard to understand but understood Neville's as he emphasized his horror. "The worst four I tell you, Snape, Umbridge, Binns and Trelawney. All on the same day?" He received pity for Snape but otherwise Neville's woes were ignored.

The doors to the great hall finally opened and the trio briskly walked in, only three professors were up at the head table and they were the only students. Stifling a yawn Neville walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Vadam and Luna shared a look before joining Neville.

The three enjoyed their breakfast but other people eventually began showing up; the Gryffindor's and Slytherins threw Vadam dirty looks but he ignored them and continued eating. "Hooray, I love bacon," The trio didn't talk much and simply ate their breakfast; Vadam was munching on something and listening to Nox moan in his mind when Neville tensed.

Vadam turned to see what had bothered him and noticed Harry, Granger and Ginger standing awkwardly. Ginger was glaring at him but Vadam could see a sense of fear in his eyes, Granger was looking confused and Harry wary "Can I help you?" The other trio wouldn't stop staring and it was making Vadam uncomfortable. Eventually Granger spoke up "Um you are a Slytherin so why are you at the Gryffindor table?" Vadam was expecting something more hostile, apparently Ginger thought so too as he shot Granger a betrayed look.

Vadam stretched and said "Well the Slytherins are all crazy and Luna was coming over here," Vadam shot Ginger a sharp look. "So I came with her," Ginger's expression morphed into a scared look but the other two pulled him away, Vadam snorted and reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a good long swig "Ahh…" Nox sighed at the taste and Vadam stood up, "We've been here for an hour and now I'm bored".

Neville and Luna finished their meals and stood with him, together they walked out of the great hall. The trio merely wandered around, Luna and Neville chatting. "Hey Vadam, have you put more thought to that game of yours?" Neville's voice snapped Vadam out of a conversation with Nox and he turned to Neville with a smile. "Yes actually, I've decided how many cards I want in the set and have written down my ideas for about fifty cards," "Yeah? I've thought of some cards myself and Luna has too".

Luna smiled "Yes I've thought of a fair few cards that fit into the blue slot and a few that fit into the others," Vadam nodded and the group decided to discuss the game further at lunch.

And then It was finally time for classes, as Vadam, Neville and Luna were each in a different year level they parted ways. After wishing Neville good luck with his day, Vadam beganto make hisway to the Transfiguration classroom. Several students stared at him as he walked; they were either Slytherins who were ordered to keep an eye on him, other house students who didn't like him for being a Slytherin or new students who were intimidated by his frightful glare and imposing height.

He reached the classroom and immediately pushed his way through the door, he was the first student there. "Man you're such a geek Vadam," Vadam ignored Nox as always and made his way to his favourite seat. Vadam looked ahead to acknowledge the Professors existence; he nodded to her and she nodded back. McGonagall had never been a fan of him, she was the head of the Gryffindor's and he was a Slytherin. He ended up being the technical champion of Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament and he hadn't made a good first impression at his sorting.

Soon enough the class began filling up; Vadam noted that the class was a lot smaller than it was the last time he was a part of it and that it now combined students of all houses. Once the last student sat down McGonagall stood up. "Congratulations for passing your OWL's and for reaching the criteria to participate in the NEWT level Transfiguration," McGonagall paused and gave each and every person in the room a very critical look. "Transfiguration is dangerous and if you don't listen and make a mistakeyou could be permanently harmed. Specifically asthis year we will be learning Conjuration and Human Transfiguration".

This caused a slight murmur of excitement and Vadam heard someone whisper "I wonder if we will be taught how to become Animagus's," Vadam didn't understand the term but McGonagall certainly did. She gave an almost cheeky grin and disappeared. She seemed to have rapidly sunk; Vadam poked his head up in alarm and then jerked as a cat meowed at him "What the?" The cat trotted behind him and then turned into professor McGonagall. "Wha What?" The professor gave the student who mentioned the Animagus a smile before walking back to the front of the class.

"Yes, Human Transfiguration does teach you to become an Animagus if you so choose," her face hardened. "Be warned you don't get a choice of what animal you would become, the process is very long, difficult and you must get registered with the Ministry".

A student raised her hand "Yes?" The girl cleared her throat before asking "With human Transfiguration aren't you able to change into nearly anything, including animals?" McGonagall nodded but she elaborated. "Indeed you can but when you complete an Animagus transformation you maintain all your human mental faculties but if you were to change yourself fully into an animal with a different spell than you would truly change into an animal and would rely on another wizard to change you back. In short your mind and body will be animalistic and as such, is not recommended".

The girl nodded and McGonagall began the lesson; the students were beginning with conjuration. Each of the students were staring at their desks as McGonagall informed them of the spell they would be attempting "The Orchideous spell shall conjure a bouquet of flowers, you must focus carefully as if someone mispronounces the spell or performs the wrong wand movement you may turn something into flowers or turn your hand into a bouquet of flowers and believe me," McGonagall grimaced "It's not a pleasant feeling," McGonagall demonstrated and began walking amongst the students as they attempted the spell.

Vadam was going over the spell in his head carefully and slowly copying the professor's wand movement "Okay let's try this OrchidiAHS!?" Just as he was about to finish pronouncing the spell Nox screamed "PSYCH!" in his head.

Vadam jerked in surprise and mispronounced the spell, sending it at McGonagall's inkpot; the spell morphed the expensive desk piece into a rather small sack of flour. The class was silent for a shocked minute and Vadam felt the hot swell of shame and anger overcome him "Nox…" Vadam wasn't able to begin yelling at Nox as McGonagall came up to him.

Vadam has always prided himself as someone who can stare into the face of pure terror and frighten it, at the moment he was afraid of McGonagall, "Mr Vadam can you explain your frivolous yelling and movements?" Vadam wished he could teleport out of her glare but he knew that if he did it would cause more trouble. "U-uh n-no ma'am," Vadam pursed his lips as he heard light sniggers from the other students and McGonagall sighed. "Five points from Slytherin".

The rest of the lesson was spent in shamed silence from Vadam; he was relieved he hadn't got into any more trouble. McGonagall had turned the flour back into her inkpot and had kept a careful eye on him for the rest of the lesson. By the end of the lesson Vadam was able to conjure a small sad daisy, several students managed small bunches of flowers and some weren't able to conjure any at all, that made Vadam feel a slight bit better, and finally they were dismissed.

Vadam was the first out of the door and he sprinted through the halls as Charms were beginning; he raced to the classroom and shoved a small person aside to get into the classroom. Several students were in the classroom already. The room had three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table, behind which sits a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flanked the teacher's table, and behind them is a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of large windows, Vadam looked over in concern but his spot was still free. "I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to take your spot," Nox attempted to lighten Vadam's mood but he wasn't hearing it "Shut it Nox," Vadam was still mad over his humiliation and stomped to his seat.

He pulled out his book for Charms and waited for Flitwick to do something but the tiny professor was waiting for the class to finish filling up before staring the lesson. Eventually all the students arrived and the voice of the professor squeaked out "Hello and welcome to NEWT level Charms. First congratulations for passing your OWL's and scoring high enough to continue your charms work".

Vadam liked Charms but Nox seemed to like it more "I wish I could have just a little bit of control now and then so I could participate in some of these classes," Nox received a sharp "No," for his efforts "Okay I'm sorry for embarrassing you but I only did it because I'm boooooooooorrrrreeeee-" Nox's whine of bored continued loudly and Vadam missed what Flitwick said next "Nox SHUT UP I need to listen to Flitwick," Nox did not shut up and Vadam attempted to block him out.

"And that is the premise of wordless spells, any questions?" Vadam's right eye began to twitch as he realised he had missed something very important "OKAY NOX IN DEFENSE YOU CAN TRY JUST STOP OR ELSE!" Nox immediately stopped and chirped "Yay thanks," and gave Vadam some blessed silence.

"And that is the spell you will be performing today, try it out loud and then wordlessly," Vadam could only sigh in indignation at missing another important the students pulled out their wands Vadam doodled on a piece of parchment and waited so he could figure out what the spell was.

Soon there were cries of "Impervius!" sounding through the room and light shimmering shields flashed out, knowing what he was now using Vadam emulated the other students and he soon had a shimmering shield of his own. Succeeding with the spell with a verbal command Vadam found himself unsure where to go next, looking around Vadam began to get very uncomfortable. He needed help but pride was getting in the way.

Pursing his lips Vadam looked around and finding no help he hesitantly raised his hand; Flitwick was only too happy to take his question and quickly bustled up to explain how a wordless spell worked. "You see it's all about will, when you speak an incantation your magic responds to the meaning it understands, but that's why you say the spell. When you say it you're are thinking of the spell and willing it to happen, so now you simply need to think and focus on the word and the spell should eventually work".

Vadam nodded his thanks and Flitwick smiled at him before attending the needs of his other students; Vadam took a deep breath and began thinking "Okay Nox please don't interrupt me again, if you do I don't care how much you annoy me but I won't let you participate in the defence class," Nox wisely remained silent and Vadam thought the incantation "Impervius!" Nothing happened.

Vadam frowned and thought it again and waved his wand; still nothing. Vadam "Hmph'd," and tried again and again. Vadam could feel Nox's barely restrained amusement and a deep growl like sound rumbled in his throat, the closest student glanced at him and Vadam gave him a terrifying glare. The student shifted his gaze immediately but fearfully glanced back as Vadam cursed "U-Um," Vadam glared harshly at the student but he managed to hold firm "T-try closing… you know y-your eyes and t-taking a few breaths," his courage faltered and the student didn't look his way again.

Vadam glared at him for another few moments but he supposed that he may as well try the weak advice the other student gave him. Vadam took several deep, unnecessary breaths and gave every person in the room a glare before slowly closing his eyes "Okay let's try this again Impervius," Vadam waved his wand and he felt the slight jolt of magic, he opened his eyes and a shimmering wall flickered in-front of him "Oh look everyone, Mr Vadam has done it," Vadam smiled, the student who gave him advice offered a weak grin and his smile quickly switched into a smirk.

Flitwick had Vadam demonstrate his non-verbal spellwork several more times before allowing him to read the course book for the remainder of the lesson. Vadam read his book for half an hour before the lesson ended; there was a mass gathering of belongings as everyone fled the room. Vadam had almost reached the door when Flitwick called his name.

Pausing, Vadam felt a flash of annoyance but turned away from the door anyway, Flitwick came trotting up to him and said "Good job today, I forgot to award you points and thanks for the demonstration. I'll award you fifteen points to Slytherin," Vadam raised his eyebrow but he was pleased at the amount.

Flitwick bade him good day and Vadam quickly made his way to the great hall for lunch; Neville and Luna were waiting and seemed impatient. "Hey I'm here," Vadam waved and they looked up in relief. "Thank god we're hungry," Vadam chuckled and jogged over to them, they decided to join the Ravenclaw table this time as it was the most neutral of the houses.

Luna brought them to the end of the Ravenclaw table, close enough to see what the staff was eating, and they sat down together. Each of the tables seemed to offer the same choices for lunch and Vadam watched as Neville piled his plate high, he and Luna did not place as much on their plates "So I get the tongue again?" Vadam rolled his eyes but allowed it and for once Nox did not make obnoxious 'mmm' sounds in his head.

Once his friends had fed and watered themselves, "Aww you consider me a friend?" "SHUT UP NOX," Vadam shook his head and focused on Neville and Luna, he caught a worried look from both of them but it was quickly masked.

"So we don't have the stuff we wrote but the ideas we do remember we were thinking we could talk about?" Vadam nodded and Luna spoke "So you said we have three rarities, Common, Uncommon and Rare right?" Vadam nodded again "So both of us have thoughts on cards that can fit into those rarities, of course the rares are the most interesting to design but now that you have decided on a card limit we will have to figure out how many we can add, there would have to be more uncommons than rares and more commons than uncommons".

Vadam nodded a third time "Yes, the set will need more of the commons than the rest, but I wonder how it will work, how many commons to uncommons to rares… I was thinking the set will be between 270 to 290 cards," The trio discussed their game for another twenty minutes before they decided it was time to move onto their next classes. Neville had to move on to history, Luna to creatures and Vadam to defence. His friends wished him luck for dealing with Umbridge, Vadam was merely hoping that Nox wouldn't cause a scene "Oh I would never," Somehow Vadam didn't feel that much hope.

He entered the classroom with trepidation and felt repulsed and fascinated with Umbridge's squatted form "I didn't think she could look more like a toad… well, I'll keep my promise if you promise not to cause trouble for me, okay Nox?" Vadam could feel Nox's excitement and knew that he would try to control himself, if only to get further boons.

Vadam had never truly allowed Nox full control over his body, it had happened occasionally but never for very long. He felt the odd feeling of sinking into his own thoughts and the loss of physical feeling as he and Nox switched places.

***POV Change. First Person Nox***

Oh it was so good to stretch my new legs, even though they belong to Vadam but we look exactly the same so they are my legs for the moment… I sat down and immediately began bouncing my right leg, I'm not nervous, I'm excited and I want to move as much as possible but I can't cause I know I'll get in trouble and if I get Vadam in trouble then I'll get in real trouble and he won't let me have the body again and that would be awful.

"Nox think quieter, I'm trying to listen to the toad," Oh oops, I should use this time to my advantage, I finally get to have full control and even better Vadam is letting me so I don't want to be trapped in my thoughts.

"Okay, away and turn to page five of your magical theory and begin reading," What? "What? That's it?" Hmm I don't want to simply read a book in silence I want to try some spells like what Vadam did in Transfiguration and Charms. "Hm so you do listen," Well of course I listen it's not like I have anything else to do.

It wasn't just us, we could see some discontent amongst the year sixes and knowing I'll have backup I spoke aloud "What! No," "Excuse me… miss, will we be doing anything other than read for two hours?" I made sure to be nice and loud so that the toad thingy could hear me.

She seemed to as she immediately began to swell; frankly I'm a little worried she'll pop. "Yes Mr Vadam all you need to do is read," ooh that tone, it felt like acid honey… hey that's a good idea for one of Vadam's cards, hear that Vadam? Acid honey, make it.

Oh the thingy is talking again, I don't want to listen but her voice cuts through anything… and then kills you "and that is why the Ministry of Magic and our esteemed Minister of Magic has altered the curriculum and as it is Ministry approved you can be well assured that it is the perfect course to teach you all you need to know to pass Defence Against the Dark Arts," Okay how much did I miss.

But wait, I just realised that she isn't going to teach us how to actually defend ourselves. "Hey I just said that," Never mind him I decided to say something "Excuse me… miss," I really need to figure out what her last name is. "But even though I get that reading is all fine and good, how will we actually learn how to use the spells to defend ourselves from the dark arts?" I know that if Vadam was asking this he would be alienating himself from everyone even more "Hey!" funnily enough the toad thingy began turning purple and swelled even more.

"Excuse me Mr Vadam? What on earth would you need to defend yourself from?" … What? "What? We will need to defend ourselves from evil, crazy and stupid people. All of which that Voldemort guy fits under," Everyone flinched and I found that amusing.

The pink, although its going purple now, mass stood; or at least I think it did, either way she waddled around the desk to glare at me. "Excuse me but why would you believe that you would need to protect yourself from evil people the-" I cut into her stupidity "What! You want us to be helpless chicks when people come after us," I'm beginning to think she is more than just grating. "What! You! The ministry will be able to protect you from anyone".

I found that amusing, "Yeah really? Well Vad, me! I got attacked by mister Voldemort just a few months ago. I didn't have the ministry to protect me there. Plus there was several of his close followers there and if the Ministry can't deal with them then how will they deal with-" I got interrupted with a horribly loud shriek of "ENOUGH! Detention Mr Vadam, at six you will meet me here at my office for detention".

She may have interrupted me but I wasn't finished "You're avoiding the question, you-" she cut me off again "NO! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned that is just a pathetic attention grab and regardless had you somehow have faced him there is no chance a fourth year and an overage child with two years of magical experience could have survived. Think of that before you go spouting such awful fear inducing lies. Now leave and I will expect you fo-".

Bah, she kicking me out fine, I'll leave before she can finish talking, I stood and stormed out of the class, before storming back in to grab Vadam's stuff.

I was walking aimlessly before I realised what I had done. "Oh crap. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry Vadam," I winced I know he's going to just verbally destroy me and probably lock me away for a week or two "…Good job, I would have done a whole lot worse so thanks for not making too much of a scene," EH!? Well I wasn't expecting that and I am someone who exists in a pure random sense.

Vadam even let me keep the body for the next hour and a half so I went for a wander; peered in the great hall but there was no food. "Dammit," well if there wasn't food there than I would just go to the source.

I remember the awesome twins showing Vadam the kitchens so I wandered around looking for a pear painting. "Hmm…" maybe I should skip instead, there's no one around. Ah skipping… I kind of want someone to see as they'll think it's Vadam "Hey!" And then I found it, I remembered the way of course so once I reached the right corridor I quickly spotted the bowl of fruit painting "AHAH!" I bounced over to the painting and tickled the pear.

It giggled and I giggled along with it "That sounds so wrong coming from me," Now I get to be the one ignoring Vadam and so I grabbed the doorknob that the pear had become, I tickled the handle but it didn't laugh, doesn't matter, and pulled the door open.

And suddenly I smelt food, glorious food. I hopped into the room and was spotted by dozens of little elves who immediately came over offering food, drink and cleaning services "I would like to try a little bit of everything," the elves literally beamed at my request and quickly scurried around before bringing a heaping platter of food to me.

"Nox you do realise that my body can't take in that much food, my stomach isn't nearly that big," Hmm I suppose he has a point, I've never felt full though so I am going to eat as much as possible. They brought several stools over to me so I could sit and another two to sit the platter on. I immediately began gorging myself; it's a good word, gorge, and all the words that relate to it. Gorging, gorged… I can't think of any more but still it's a good word and that's why I was doing it.

"Ooh so this is how it feels to be full," I swear my stomach had expanded into a ball and I fell back with a groan, "I don't know if I can move now," I felt Vadam's annoyance flow into me "I don't care I need to get to history soon and it's a fair walk from here so get moving," Aww I don't wanna.

I slowly got to my feet, I wonder if I should be thinking all these terms like Vadam's feet and Vadam's stomach… it's quite the question. I'll just stick to what I was thinking already, I said goodbye to the elves and made my way out of the kitchen, at this point I don't know whether I should find the fun twins and either kiss them or kill them.

Eh I'm not as violent as Vadam but I don't think I'll be kissing them either; I forced my legs up and up and up and up so many stairs. Several times I felt the food try to come back up but I knew that wouldn't feel or look good so I resisted.

It took a long time and I was almost late but I finally reached the history classroom "Gah there Vadam have your body back, I need a nap".

***POV Change. First Person Vadam***

GAH! Oh my stomach; immediately after taking control of my body again I almost collapsed in front of a bunch of people. I clutched my poor stomach and waddled into the room. I hate waddling. My table was luckily still empty of any unwise people but there were very few people in the room anyway.

Apparently I was also the last one as the ghostly professor appeared and began his dull sounding lecture; after a year on goblin related matters I was hoping for something more interesting, like real history on how the world had progressed that didn't involve confusingly smart goblins.

"Hello all, congratulations on making it to NEWT level History; this year we will be learning about important witches and wizards and how they have shaped the world we live in today". His voice almost had some emotion to it and I suppose live might be the wrong sort of word for him to combine with we but no one said anything. Apparently the other students were frozen in silent shock of something new.

Binns turned and he was able to manipulate a large rolled up piece of parchment to unroll itself. On it held six figures, three wizards and three witches'… What?

Binns began talking again but I barely heard him; I did vaguely hear Founders and Hogwarts, I had to shake my head to force my concentration onto something I knew would be important "During the founder's time there came the two most famous of all wizard kind. The Wizard Merlin and the Witch Morgana.

Witch was certainly the correct choice of words; on the piece of parchment it held a sneering, black and white form of a woman. The Enchantress. I shook my head "No, this has to be a coincidence, people do look the same after a few uncountable amounts of humans existing in the Multiverse," still my interest was certainly perked and so I listened to what Binns was saying "as we all know the order of Merlin was started by him but it wasn't originally for any great acts," no I wasn't interested in that at the moment.

It took a while but Binns finally got to Morgana "Morgana. Le Fay was not her true last name, it was in fact Pendragon but she shed that name in defiance and later became known as The Enchantress," "WHAT!?" Okay I wasn't supposed to be saying that out loud but that is just too uncanny. Binns had stopped in annoyance. "Yes what is it," Oh how embarrassing, still I wasn't to know. "Uh my apologies I hadn't heard that use for Morgana's name, but I do have two questions," Binns didn't seem too happy with questions but he still nodded. "How long ago did she live and when did she die?"

Binns didn't seem to be too fussed about my questions and answered them, although he did give me an odd look. "As everyone knows, Morgana and Merlin attended Hogwarts during the founder's time, so that is approximately a thousand years ago," Hah a thousand that's five hundred years after the old ghost told me that that Mana on this Plane was sealed up.

Unfortunately Binns' next answer just threw me all out of the loop again. "However, no one knows when she died exactly; the last account of The Enchantress Morgana was a titanic battle that ended with her destroying her entire opposition but then simply… vanishing," Of course.

That actually sounds a lot like a spark ignition; oh by the gods did I actually meet Morgana? No the likelihood is just miniscule, I know The Enchantress probably visited earth, met Morgana and took her look before the mending and probably got stuck like that, yes that has to be it…

The rest of the lesson seemed to fly by and I found myself trudging towards the defence class and Professor Umbridge or the toad as I think she really is…

* * *

**Okay there is where this very big chapter is ended; so anyone who has read the technical prequel to Vadam's Redemption Shard in Peril should know who The Enchantress is and then we have to wonder… is The Enchantress Morgana? Did she simply take her form? Or is it just chance that she looks and has the same title as Morgana?**


	4. Detention and attacked

**Hello I have returned, DragonFelicis as always… I once had things to say in these author notes… ah simpler times…**

***Vadam has died twice already***

* * *

On Monday evening Vadam made his way to Professor Umbridge's chambers. Neville and Luna promised to see how he did the next day and he was dreading however long he would be spending with the pink toad. He was nearing his doom when he heard a sound behind him. Vadam immediately spun around to see Harry Potter walking towards him with a confused look.

"Why are you here?" Vadam noted that Harry's voice was almost accusatory; he narrowed his eyes and said, "I could ask you the same question?" Harry gave him a distrustful look but answered nonetheless. "I got landed with detention with Umbridge," he spat the toads' name and Vadam gave him an approving look. "Yes, I am here for the same reasons, she pissed me off and I got a detention for tonight".

Harry scowled. "Lucky you, I got saddled with the entire week of detentions with her," Vadam gave Harry a look that could be construed as sympathetic. "Well you must have pissed her off pretty bad, I don't see how much worse it could have been than what I did".

"What did you do?"

"Well… I saw her teaching method as idiotic and dangerous and called her out about it, after that we argued about the need for defence and I brought up our encounter with Voldemort, she didn't like that."

Harry gave him an approving look. "Thanks for saying that, a lot of people have been calling me a liar for saying that Lord Voldemort has returned".

Vadam shook his head and noticed that the two of them were just outside Umbridge's door. "Yeah well the wizards will figure it out eventually and he will probably be stopped. If they haven't fallen into his trap so far that it's too late of course," For some reason Harry didn't seem reassured by Vadam's words and merely gave him a dry, unimpressed look before pushing the door open.

The room was _covered with disturbing pictures that had cats in them; the room was covered with pink, pink and cats. "Oh by the gods, I'm honestly amazed that there are no pink cats, anyway… I won't be helping you here goodnight"._ Vadam scowled as he saw the pink toad, squatting in her swamp of pink and cats.

"Good evening, now both of you sit down and we will get started with the punishment," the way she smiled as she said punishment managed to send a shiver down Vadam's spine, he saw Harry twitch but both of them sat down on the plush seats. In front of them lay several pages of parchment and a rather sharp looking quill.

"Now it will be an easy task of writing lines," Vadam and Harry shared a look and Harry asked "How many lines?" Umbridge smiled sweetly and spoke in a chilling tone "Oh just until the message sinks in," Vadam picked up his quill and admired its sharp state _"I could probably kill her with this,"_ Umbridge began speaking again "Now Harry I want you to write, I shall not speak lies, and Aimeus, you shall write I will not insult my professors".

Vadam cringed at the sound of his name being spoken by the witch toad and gritted his teeth in anger; he moved to write when he noticed something. Luckily Harry noticed it first and said, "You haven't given us any ink," Umbridge just smiled again. "Oh that won't matter," Vadam could feel something wrong with the quill but he decided to go along with it and started writing.

"Ah! Ah!" Harry gasped as the quill cut into his hand, Vadam noticed it happening to his own hand in interest but continued writing, the quill's magic bit deeper and deeper into his right hand and he could feel blood beginning to drip down his hand "Hmm?" Vadam noticed Umbridge giving him an inscrutable look but Vadam knew that she was expecting more of a reaction of him writing in what was clearly his own blood.

Eventually Umbridge ley Harry go, he flashed Vadam a minor apologetic look but left the room anyway, Vadam remained longer _"Okay I was bored so hello… okay I was watching the whole time but still, good job on pissing her off further. Oh! You should lick your hand free of blood once she lets you finish, but don't do it like you're mocking her just like you like the taste okay? Ok"._ Despite Nox being annoying as always, Vadam approved of his idea.

Finally Umbridge told him to stop, his parchment was heavily drenched in the area where his blood had dripped and pooled, he flexed his hand before bringing it up to his mouth and, as Nox had suggested, licked it clean of all the blood that had been cut out of it humming as he did so.

Vadam stood and gave Umbridge a glance; she looked partially disturbed. He gave an attempt at a smile before bidding the creepy woman a goodnight. Vadam smirked once he had left the room _"Heh you freaked her out good. And you did it pretty well to, your people skills are increasing,"_ Vadam wasn't sure what to make of Nox's compliment so he said nothing back.

Vadam held his hand up so that more blood wouldn't leak out of the wound; the castle was dark and was only lit by the occasional candle or beam of moonlight, Vadam made his way through the castle and down into the dungeons.

The cold, dankness of the inner castle almost caused a shiver in Vadam but he enjoyed the dungeons "The dark and the dank… it's perfect for a living corpse huh?" Vadam rolled his eyes at Nox's bluntness _"So anyway what are you going to do when- DUCK!"_ Nox bellowed the command and Vadam had learnt never to doubt him and flung himself to the ground.

A sickly green spell flew over his head and Vadam quickly spun around and got to his feet. A masked figure seemed to blend into the darkness but it seemed to hesitate for a moment as Vadam drew his wand.

Vadam knew that in a wizard duel he was disadvantaged but he still knew some things. "Expelliarmous," Vadam flicked his wand but the wizard blocked it with a silent Protego spell. Just as the enemy began to block his spell Vadam rushed forward, smashing his fist against the shield and it dissipated.

Vadam clobbered the masked figure with a right hook, the wizard fell but Vadam grabbed him by his robes and flung him into a wall. He let out a groan and stumbled back but Vadam landed a harsh kick to his spine and he was smashed back against the wall. Vadam grabbed him by his robes again and flung him across the corridor into the other wall. There was an unpleasant crunch.

The wizard collapsed and Vadam kicked him onto his back before stomping him in the chest and snapping his wand, he let out a wheeze and couldn't move as Vadam bent down to remove his mask. Vadam didn't recognise the person but that didn't remove his _rage "Vadam you probably shouldn't kill him. Take him to Snape and let Snape kill him,"_ Vadam snorted but he accepted Nox's advice. "P-please stop," Vadam ignored the pleas and grabbed the kid by his hair and dragged him the entire way to Snape's quarters.

Vadam dropped the crying kid and bashed his fist against Snape's door; he was quickly answered with a dark sneer but Vadam was unperturbed "This student attacked me in the corridors, deal with him," with that Vadam turned and left Snape with his attempted assailant.

Vadam stomped to the Slytherin common room still reeling from his _attack "Oh stop whining, you enjoyed a nice fight,"_ Vadam smirked and spoke the password and entered _"Maybe so, thanks for the warning,"_ Vadam felt Nox reel from shock _"You're… welcome?"_ Vadam walked to his room and climbed into bed.

The night passed without any further incident and Vadam managed to sleep for a couple hours, he awoke to Nox's jabbering, as always, had a shower, quickly changed into a cleaner uniform and made his way to the great hall to inform his friends of his night time activities.

Neville was waiting by himself when Vadam arrived, once he saw Vadam he grabbed something out of his cloak. "Morning Vadam, I saw Harry last night and he showed me, Hermione and Ron what had happened and told us the same happened to you," Vadam blinked a few times in surprise at Neville's early morning exuberance but couldn't edge a word in as Neville shoved a jar of goo into his non cut hand. "This is essence of murtlap, it will help with the pain and stop any scarring," Vadam looked down at the small jar in his hand "Uh…" _"Say thankyou,"_ "Uh thanks Neville; I'll put this on once Luna gets here".

The duo chatted for a while, Vadam mentioned that something else important happened last night but wanted to tell Luna at the same time.

Finally Luna arrived, she was yawning lightly but still greeted her friends in her usual way "Oh good morning Vadam, good morning Neville. Has something important happened? Oh goodness what happened to your hand?" Luna pointed to Vadam's hand. "Oh, this is what Umbridge had me do," Vadam explained what had happened and Luna looked uncomfortable "That can't be legal," Vadam shrugged but he had more important things to discuss.

The trio sat down at the Slytherin table this time and Vadam gave each Slytherin a glare before turning to his friends. "Someone attacked me last night," He held his hand to stem the gasps and questions before idly dipping it into the essence of murtlap "I wasn't hurt. No-" Nox huffed in his mind and Vadam cleared his throat loudly "I anticipated the spell and dodged it before subduing my attacker and bringing him to professor Snape".

Vadam was quickly besieged with questions of who attacked him and how he fended them off. Vadam gave the Slytherins another dark look before answering his friends. "I didn't recognise him and I took him out physically," He was commended for his physical prowess but Vadam waved them off and they began eating breakfast.

It wasn't long before Vadam was approached by Snape; Neville froze up and Luna appeared uncomfortable as a dark shadow enveloped the three, Vadam looked up curiously at the sallow-faced Snape and stood.

"Mr Vadam, your assailant has been punished harshly and will not be bothering you again," Vadam nodded and allowed a light smirk to grace his features "Many thanks, Professor Snape," Vadam nodded and sat back down. Snape surveyed the trio for a moment longer before walking off, his cloak billowing behind _him "How does he do that? I want to learn how, you should ask him,"_ Vadam shook his head with a light chuckle and turned to his unfreezing friends.

"Well that is something at least, let's go to our spot by the lake before classes start," He stood and his friends stood with him and they made their way out of the great hall, they didn't get far when more unpleasant company interrupted them.

"So I heard what happened last night," Vadam froze as a snide voice interrupted his pleasant walk, Neville and Luna stopped with him and watched as Vadam slowly turned to meet the owner of the voice "Yes I do remember dealing with the situation quite well," Draco Malfoy wore a smirk on his pale, pointy face and he was quite prepared this time "Yes **you** dealt with the situation well, **others** may not have fared so well," Vadam's eyes narrowed at Malfoys emphasised words.

"Why did you emphasise you and others, Malfoy?" Draco's smirk didn't falter and he shrugged "No reason. I was just making an observation. There are dangerous people in the world and not everyone is as lucky as you…" Vadam's glare hardened as he began to see what Draco was saying.

_"Maybe you should kill him. That would solve the problem that is his annoying personality,"_ Vadam shook his head and focused his glare back on Draco. "Yes maybe there are, Lord Voldemort isn't a fan of me," Vadam watched as Draco flinched at the name of the dark lord and smirked "I think I will be fine though, especially if his followers are as pathetic as you and my attempted assailant".

Draco's smirk fell and he glared at Vadam "Dark times are coming and if you don't choose the right side, people around you may get hurt," Draco gave Vadam another smirk but Vadam heard Luna and Neville's gasp and saw red.

Despite an increasing amount of people going to and fro the great hall Vadam leaped forward and grabbed Draco by the neck and shoved him against the wall, he let out a choking sound and the onlookers gasped "Do you want to repeat that Draco," Vadam's voice was a dangerous whisper and Malfoy tried to respond but found himself pinned and devoid of oxygen.

"Vadam, stop!" Vadam vaguely heard Neville's voice but he ignored him. Draco was turning blue and was trying to thrash when one voice cut through all the others "Hem Hem," hearing Umbridge's disturbing voice snapped Vadam out of his death causing anger and merely into a choking anger. Maintaining his grip but loosening it to allow Malfoy to breath Vadam turned to Umbridge and asked "Yes Professor?"

Umbridge didn't look particularly happy with Vadam's display of violence "Unhand Mr Malfoy immediately and come with me," Vadam refused. "Why should I? He just threatened me, my friends and their families. Plus he effectively stated he knows who and why someone attacked me last night," Vadam squeezed again and Umbridge was prepared to use force when another professor arrived.

"Mr Vadam, let go of Mr Malfoy right now," McGonagall's crisp voice cut across the crowd and Vadam reluctantly obeyed her, purple marks livid where Vadam had gripped Malfoy and he slid to the ground gasping for air. McGonagall grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowd. Umbridge attempted to follow but the two escaped her.

"Now, just what the hell were you doing?" Vadam scowled at the professor but he answered. "Malfoy threatened Luna, Neville and myself and implied that if I don't join Lord Voldemort than they will be killed for being around me," McGonagall flinched at Voldemort's name but brushed it off and gave him a look he couldn't place "Mr Vadam, when something like that happens you bring it up with a professor and they will deal with it," Vadam scoffed and gave her an angry look "So what he gets a detention a letter and some points taken off? I was there when Voldemort, oh stop flinching, returned. I take such threats very seriously and I will take it into my own hands when receiving such threats".

McGonagall sighed, not liking the idea of a Slytherin vigilante. "I understand your anger but this is a school and we won't accept these violent acts," Vadam sighed heavily and McGonagall was taken aback by the near vulnerable look she received. "Look professor I don't have anyone but my friends, I won't do any serious damage if it's not a direct death threat but believe me, no matter what I will protect the ones I care for," McGonagall gave him an appraising look and smiled "You know before… Voldemort the Slytherin house was known for good and strong things… even with Salazar Slytherins' taint on the house people could see the good qualities of the house, thanks to… Voldemort, that view has been heavily tainted but I do say with pride that you embody some of the houses best traits".

McGonagall patted Vadam's shoulder "You should get going to class now," Vadam nodded and walked off McGonagall watching his every step.

**#####**

Vadam was distracted throughout his other classes and barely paid attention to the replacement of the massive Hagrid and whoever his Ancient Runes teacher was, he was focusing on what Malfoy and McGonagall had said to him and worrying about his friends_. "Ah, I remember the time when you weren't such a softy," _Vadam frowned at Nox's words_. "I'm not a softy, I was choking Malfoy a few hours ago,"_ Nox snorted_. "Maybe so, but a year and a half ago you would have killed him in a multitude of unpleasant ways,"_ Vadam gave Nox a mental shrug _"Well it would have been inappropriate to kill him… I wanted to but Neville and Luna would have seen it"._

Nox agreed with him _"Yeah we want them to think you are as normal as possible for as long as possible… telling them about me was probably not the best idea then,"_ Vadam felt a playful bounce against his mind, Nox's version of a playful shove.

The rest of the day was spent dozing, talking to Nox or wondering how to kill Malfoy without rousing suspicion.

**######**

"So he refuses to join us? What a pity, he could have been a powerful ally. Malfoy tell your spawn to continue his attempts but not to rouse such obvious suspicion or… punishment will be necessary. Am I understood?" Lord Voldemort watched as the cowering man nodded his acknowledgement and relaxed against his seat as he plotted his next move "Aimeus Kartika Vadam… nothing more than that is known about you… no records, no nothing… it's like you appeared out of mid-air," Voldemort clasped his fingers as he deliberated the problem that is Vadam.

* * *

**And so there is the chapter, Vadam showing his pain intolerance, a (very) short fight and a demonstration of his sociopath****tendencies****… don't worry he's only almost a sociopath. And Voldemort has an interest in him, no surprise as he did get up after an Avada Kadavra…**


	5. Discovery

**Okay hello here is chapter five of Vadam's Unveiling, last one was relatively short, at least compared to the one before it, this one is a longer one.**

***Nox has three different ages, his minds age is 23, his soul is 25,000 and he himself is 9***

* * *

After the attack on himself Vadam remained glued to Neville and Luna; he had taken Malfoy's threat very seriously and gave a chilling glare to anyone who even dared to glance their way. Needless to say Neville and Luna were getting rather sick of it. "Vadam, Vadam stop! I can go to the toilet by myself," Luna had to push Vadam into Neville and run to the toilet to have some peace.

Vadam insisted on walking each of his friends to the entrances of their houses, both struggled as members of other houses aren't supposed to know. Vadam dragged Luna with them to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room before making Luna take him to the Ravenclaw entrance. Both friends had to endure the angry looks they received from their classmates for allowing a Slytherin to discover their common room but they could do nothing to curb his protectiveness.

**######**

Vadam was very concerned; many things were going on and he disliked his lack of control over the situations. Voldemort was alive and threatening, he had enemies within the school, homework was driving him crazy, Nox was being even more annoying than usual, Morgana may or may not have been The Enchantress and Neville and Luna seemed to be avoiding him.

Vadam wasn't stupid, despite what some might say, he may not be skilful in social situations but he can tell emotions fairly well. He could see Neville and Luna's stress over the situation and Nox had cheerfully informed him that he was smothering them - Vadam needed that explained to him - but he was still very concerned about Neville and Luna's odd disappearances and the fact that even when they didn't randomly say they had homework he often couldn't find them anywhere.

_"Maybe they're going out,"_ Nox was always saying that but even now Vadam couldn't figure out what it meant, even the times when he swallowed his pride and asked Nox he would just chuckle at him.

Vadam was considering these odd and worrying things whilst sitting in his Ancient Runes class. He found the class interesting and usually attempted to pay attention but other concerns continued to hold his interest for the moment. "… each of these runes can be used in a ritualistic…" Vadam felt that this class could be more interesting though, he knew the class was almost completely theoretical, and he understood the dangers some runes could be, but even though he enjoyed theoretical learning he wished they could use some of the runes they were learning in action. "No one has been able to figure out the mysterious runes that the Warlock Merlin and The Enchantress Morgana inscribed on so many of their works and belongings but…"

Vadam looked up in interest at the mention of Morgana and nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Both Merlin's and Morgana's runes were displayed at the front of the class, Merlin's the sharp image of a rounded, upside-down triangle as the base with five thin, sharp points jutting out from it with the point of the triangle thinning into a needle point.

Morgana's symbol appeared to be an eye. It had a black dot with two thick, curved lines casing an eye look, and the upper part had an extra two lines, one flowing to the left like a wave and a smaller one just behind the wave like one. The bottom of the mark was the same as the top but the wave mark was flipped in the other direction.

Vadam had seen both of these marks a long time ago. _"Oh wow it's the Planeswalker symbols, the pointy one to demonstrate the spark and the eye-like one to demonstrate the actual Planeswalker… cool,"_ Nox said all this like a relaxed person, something Vadam was not currently**.** _"Cool? COOL!? What does this mean? Is Morgana really the Enchantress and what about Merlin? WHAT IS THIS?"_ Nox found Vadam's freak out amusing and confusing.

_"Can you tell me why the possibility of Morgana being The Enchantress bothers you so much? Even if it is how does this change anything? Plus Planeswalkers were on this Plane at one time, there's a good possibility they just found the symbols and took them for their own use. Remember that old ghost told you that 1500 years the Mana was sealed up and the last walker left so how could they have been Planeswalkers?"_

Vadam took a breath and paused once he realised the wisdom in Nox's words. _"I… I don't really know why this is freaking me out so much; I have learnt about ancient figures, I was even owned by one at one point… I suppose you make some good points"._

The lesson passed and Vadam went down to wait for his friends at his usual spot at the entrance to the Great Hall, people went and gone as he waited. Time passed and Vadam looked inside the Great Hall four times just to check that they hadn't entered without his knowledge, they hadn't and he was getting very worried_. "Nox, should I go look for them?"_ He felt Nox's version of a shrug and took another look over the place before walking off.

Thursday only had one class for Vadam and he had finished it before lunch, the day should have been spent on figuring out how to get his homework done but more pressing issues were at hand. "Where are they?" Vadam was beginning to consider making his way to the Ravenclaw entrance and gaining entry.

_"You'll get in a whole heap of trouble if you go into a different house's… house,"_ Vadam scoffed and looked around. He had made it to the sixth floor landing, he was close to the runes class but he had no intention of going to the classroom, Vadam decided to walk another floor up and take a look from there before trying the Ravenclaw house.

The staircases were causing him issues and Nox was giggling at him for it_. "Shut up,"_ He finally made it to the seventh floor landing and took a short unamused look at the stretch or wall that was its only _feature "How exiting, staircase, wall, staircase whoo,"_ Nox's ever exuberant responses mocked the futility of Vadam's search. He sighed before turning swiftly, thinking her heard someone coming up the staircase.

"Hmm…" He peered around the corner,but the staircase he had come from was empty. Vadam scanned the area for a good moment before turning with a grunt, he walked across the room and began descending the opposite staircase, Vadam walked until he was far enough before calling upon his blue mana. Vadam applied the mana and wrapped an invisibility spell around himself before carefully walking back up the staircase.

He stood to the side of the doorway and waited. Soon enough his suspicions were proven correct. Two girls and a boy he didn't know crept up into the room; one of them ran across and stopped right next to him. Vadam stopped his breathing and stayed very still as the student looked for anyone still around, she turned to the others and said "It's all clear," the boy nodded and walked three times across the bare patch of wall.

Vadam watched intently as the boy finished his walk and waited; to his surprise a door materialised into the wall, with another look around the three quickly made their way into wherever the door led. Vadam heard a slight murmur of voices before the door closed, he ran over to the door but it melted back into the wall and disappeared.

_"Well, well there's a secret room, what do you think is in it?" _Vadam stared at the wall for a minute before attempting what he saw the other student do; he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times and waited.

Nothing happened.

"Tch," Vadam was curious about the secret room but he still had to find his friends, Vadam took a look around to ensure no one was looking before dropping his Invisibility spell and walking off_. "You know it's possible that they could be in the room. You did hear voices," _Vadam didn't pause in his steps and replied_, "I can't be sure I can't waste time trying to get access to a room I might not be able to. I'll search the whole castle if I need to and if I can't find them then I'll force myself into that room," _Nox chuckled and Vadam simply continued to stomp his way through the castle.

Vadam's mood did not improve over the day and when Neville and Luna finally showed up for dinner he verbally chewed them out for worrying him sick, starting with, "Now where the hell were you?" Vadam was borderline glaring at them and both flinched as his rant may have been over but he had to ask an awful question.

People were staring as Vadam stared the two down, his height allowed him to tower over them and a few people chuckled as it looked like a parent berating his kids. "W-we can't tell you," Vadam's stare amplified into a glare, Neville took a step back. "Uh V-Vadam its private we really can't tell you," Vadam drew himself up to his full height and looked down upon Neville and Luna.

"Fine," the duo sighed a breath of relief and Vadam led them into the Great Hall for dinner.

**######**

Two months had passed and Vadam had only grown more clingy and paranoid with his friends continuous disappearance, he had tried forcing access into the hidden room but each time was a failure, his classes were also suffering due to his paranoia. Vadam could barely concentrate in classes anymore.

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't quite as interesting without the ever cheerful Hagrid showing off his deadly creatures, still the class still had its interesting points with Grubbly-Plank teaching. "Each of the Runespoor's heads each possess their own personality the right head…" Try as he might Vadam couldn't find the will to concentrate.

He still appreciated Transfiguration and Charms; Ancient Runes was still purely theoretical. The only class Vadam could maintain a majority of concentration was in History, he found learning about Morgana, Merlin and other ancient wizards fascinating.

Nox was mocking Vadam all the time calling him obsessive and crazy; lately he was fixated in commenting on Vadam's growing instability.

_"You know your emotional problems have been funny lately but now you're just moping around and it isn't as fun,"_ That got a rise out of Vadam. _"HEY! I don't mope. I've never moped,"_ Vadam noticed the few other students staring so he stood himself and walked off.

_"So I have to wonder what you're going to do now, is he going to mope around or act like a stalker? Hmm decisions, decisions,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes and went to the great hall, neither of his friends were there "Hmm…" Vadam waited around for ten minutes and when neither appeared Vadam began walking _"So stalkerish it is today,"_ Vadam ignored him and turned a corner - walking straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Ooph, who do you think-!" Malfoy was knocked down and Vadam staggered back, Malfoy was about to snap at him but he looked up and realised who it was. Vadam smirked at his fearful look he received and Malfoy ran off_"Well he's scared of you now, good job,"_ Vadam's smirk didn't waver as he walked through the castle.

Vadam walked outside, peering around for any spot of dirty blond hair; he couldn't see Luna but he still wasn't defeated, _"Try your spot maybe,"_ Vadam nodded and walked off towards the lake but still no one was there.

"Grr," Nox laughed at Vadam's rising frustration _"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH,"_ There was silence in his head for a moment before Nox burst into laughter, Vadam groaned and sprinted back to the castle. He had just burst his way through the massive doors when he spotted a worried looking Neville and Luna. "AHAH!" Vadam sprinted over to the two of them.

Stopping just a foot from them Vadam prepared to fly into rant mode when they both grabbed a hand of his and dragged him off. Stunned into confused silence Vadam didn't struggle as the two far smaller kids pulled him back the way he had come, regaining his voice Vadam spluttered out "Wait, what? Who?" Nox found his spluttering amusing _"Hah! You can't talk"._

Finally they had arrived, Neville and Luna let go of his hands and faced him with smiles "So did you think we would forget?" Vadam was confused by Neville's words although Luna's confused him further. "Yes but it was quite hard to figure out what to get you," Vadam was really confused by this point, and Nox wasn't much help_. "…Did they buy you something to apologise?"_ Vadam shrugged and his friends shared a short look before pulling out a wrapped parcel each.

"You know how my family owns the Quibbler? Well, Daddy let me use the printing press for a special use." Luna placed the large parcel into his hand and Vadam looked at it dumbly. "Um…" Neville seemed to realise his confusion. "Unwrap the box," Vadam nodded and tore the paper away, once the plain brown box was revealed Vadam figured he should take to top off.

Inside was a large deck of cards. Luna smiled up at his confused look. "You see, Neville and I have been recording, adjusting and drawing up the cards for your game," Vadam picked up one of the large cards and admired its back.

Magic The Gathering was printed on the top of the card and below five coloured balls were arranged in a star pattern. Vadam flipped the card over to reveal a Swamp basic land card. Vadam looked up to the smiling Neville and Luna and gave a sincere smile back. "Awe, you guys are the greatest," Vadam smiled "Thank you, I never actually thought I would get anywhere with this," Luna beamed at him and nodded to Neville.

Neville stepped forward and passed Vadam his gift. Vadam unwrapped the gift with a sense of eagerness. Inside lay several posters, three small books and a galleon.

Vadam investigated and realised that the books were Magic: The Gathering rulebooks, the posters were advertising materials. He couldn't figure out the galleon though. Handling the odd coin with interest Vadam checked each nook and cranny of its polished form.

He could tell that it was different from a real galleon, it had what appeared to be a date on it and Vadam could sense a small amount of magic on it.

"What is this exactly?" Neville and Luna shared a tense look "It's something you should keep on you at all times," Vadam was indecisive, he wanted to trust his friends but trust was not something that came easily to him.

Vadam slipped it back in the box and nodded. "Thank you for this, I have never received gifts before but I have to ask, why today?" Neville and Luna gave him an odd look. "Because it's your birthday," Vadam blinked in shock**.** "What?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah we kept track of the days after you gave them to us and today is that day," They gave him a clever grin and Vadam grinned sheepishly "Heh good job," They sat down to watch the waves splash against the bank, Vadam sighed in relaxation, happy that he was with his friends.

The peace was suddenly disturbed by the duo of Neville and Luna jumping to their feet. Vadam gave them a curious look and Neville immediately began going red "Uh, we're really sorry Vadam but we just remembered something really important we have to do by, happy birthday," then they ran off. Vadam watched for a moment with an odd feeling creeping into his heart until a more recognisable feeling overtook him.

Gritting his teeth Vadam grabbed his gifts and took off after them. Neville and Luna had a considerable lead over him but Vadam had his suspicions. Vadam went straight up and continued running up until he saw the duo. He stopped immediately and quietly backed down out of sight. "Invisibility," Vadam quietly whispered his spell and his body disappeared, the vaguest of outlines remaining.

Slowly he stalked to strangely causal appearing Neville and Luna; he got close and found that they were discussing nonplus topics. Furrowing his brows Vadam glared as his friends went off without him _"Well something is definitely going on, they run off and then you find them walking around a little too casually. And look they keep discretely checking if anyone is following,"_ Vadam did notice and stilled each time one of them snuck a look behind them.

The finally reached the seventh floor and Luna checked both ends of the corridor carefully before Neville walked back and forth three times in-front of the wall. The door appeared and they quickly ran inside, Vadam sped forward but he knew he couldn't grab the door without rousing suspicion. He did get a glance in and saw a small crowd of students along with Harry Potter, Ginger and Granger.

The door closed and it melted back into the door but Vadam was content to wait, two more pairs of students appeared but each time they crept inside on an angle that made it impossible for Vadam to gain entry, he was resting against the opposite wall glaring at the patch of wall when another pair finally showed up, they stood around casually as a third student came up, he didn't mind the two and continued walking.

Vadam quietly crept close to one of the students and waited close behind her whist the other girl opened the room, Vadam stopped breathing to maintain his silence and as the door opened he moved as the girls shadow and succeeded ingaining entry to the room.

The room was very large and seemed to be set up for battle; Vadam walked over to the closest patch of wall and watched as Harry Potter took charge of the students. Vadam listened as Harry explained what the assembled would be doing this week and quickly realised that this was some sort of defence class.

He remained very still as spells began to be flung, several spells went off course and one came very close to hitting him but Vadam remained unscathed. He watched as Harry assisted Neville with wand grip and technique and almost smiled.

Any satisfaction was overwhelmed by anger at not being included in this session _"For once I have to agree with you, even if you couldn't learn anything you could help, or at least you could have been told I mean you have been going crazier than usual,"_ Vadam watched the class wrap up with an angry expression; the students began filing away and he saw Granger pick up some sort of scroll before joining Harry Potter.

Neville and Luna walked over to Harry and Vadam crept forward to hear what was being said "Harry please, you know he can be trusted," Vadam cocked his head as Neville spoke "And we had to run off on his birthday, who knows how he's feeling now but it can't be good," Harry seemed to be thinking but apparently Ginger heard the conversation as well and came over. "For the last time, no. He's a slimy Slytherin or have you forgotten what he did to me on the train," Neville shot Ginger a dirty look and Vadam almost choked him again.

"Excuse me, maybe he shouldn't have grabbed you, but you called Luna loony and neither of us will stand for that," Vadam gave Neville an appraising look for his boldness and Ginger backed off. Harry scratched his cheek, considering. "I just don't know, if we get caught we're done and I'm not saying he'll sell us out but what if another Slytherin finds out?" That seemed to deflate Neville's will and he nodded sadly.

His friends left the room and Vadam watched as the trio of Harry, Granger and Ginger finally left the room themselves. He didn't drop his Invisibility spell and began to investigate. _"Damn I need some sort of guide to this room,"_ To his shock a map suddenly appeared on a table in-front of him next to a coat. Vadam carefully examined it but was left wanting by the simple map showing the exact room.

The only thing of interest he found was the name. _"The Room of Requirement?" "It must be a room that generates what you require,"_ Nox's wisdom was dryly received _"Genius, Nox,"_ Vadam investigated the rooms qualities a few more times before carefully leaving the room.

Finally Vadam was able to drop his invisibility spell but chose the worst time. "Oh no." Vadam snapped his head to see the same girl he shadowed to gain access to the room. She turned to run but Vadam had already caught her. He covered her mouth and the back of her neck. "Now you will not scream or struggle or this neck of yours that is in one piece won't be anymore".

She carefully nodded and Vadam pulled her back to the patch of wall. "Okay, I wasn't planning on this but it's helpful all the same, now tell me I may have gained access to the room but I did so by shadowing you. Funny that, now tell me how to get inside," Vadam dropped his hand and shook it clean of the tears that had massed and the girl shakily whispered out. "Y-you walk three t-times whilst thinking of what you need," Vadam nodded and asked "And what exactly would I be thinking?" The girl took a shaky breath before answering "Y-you have to think 'I need a place where I can train for defence, a-after that the door should appear," Vadam nodded again and called upon a surge of blue mana to strike the girls mind with a weak Amnesia spell.

Vadam could feel her memories of the unpleasant situation simply melt away and he ran off before she regained her bearings.

**######**

Nox had mocked Vadam for days afterwards over his forceful discovery of the secrets of the Room of Requirement, most of which Vadam didn't understand. Afterwards every time he couldn't find Neville or Luna he wasn't quite as tense and always attempted to gain access to the room. Occasionally he was able to shadow someone, sometimes not and on some days Vadam waited in an empty room for no one to show up.

Finally on his fifth successful infiltration of 'Dumbledore's Army' did he finally make a move. Harry had begun his lesson when a loud throat clearing broke through his speech, everyone looked around looking for the culprit but no one was to be seen. Uneasily Harry began again but the interruption happened again.

This time each member held their wands at the ready, it was all for naught as something began smacking the wands out of the students grip, there were shouts of alarm as the D.A tried to assemble themselves but whatever was attacking was too fast and seemed to be everywhere.

Finally only two remained with wands whilst the rest were scattered around, Neville and Luna stood back to back waiting for something as the others ran for their wands. The attack seemed to stop and everyone reclaimed their wand. "WHO'S THERE?" Harry's commanding voice echoed out in the large room but received no response.

"Heheheh"

Wands were pointed and spells were fired at the direction of the laugh but their own impact was on three poor students, one was trapped in a full body bind, the other two were knocked back. "Reveal Yourself NOW!"

"Heheheh"

More spells were fired and again only other students were the victims of the attempt, seven students had been struck but no assailant and people were getting frightened and angry. Someone spun around as they felt something but only ended up stunning their companion, there were a few more tings on people and the room descended into a riot of spells.

"Heheheh"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed and the room quietened, he took a deep breath and pointed his wand in one direction, Hermione and Ron followed his example and pointed in other directions. "Finite!" They curved their wands, forming an inescapable wave.

Several stunned and paralysed students recovered but no assailant appeared. "What is going on," No one could understand and the tension was building once more, a Hufflepuff student stepped forward to yell at Harry when something new happened.

"Oh, don't bother whining with your annoying voice and worse personality," a calm voice sounded from nowhere and suddenly Vadam appeared and leant on Neville and Luna. "Hello," He waved with an easy grin.

The room almost descended into more panic and a literal wave of spells were sent at him, Vadam grabbed Neville and Luna and suddenly disappeared, they reappeared next to the leading trio and Vadam stepped back and raised his hands.

He jumped out of the way of several more spells but Harry ordered everyone to stop. "What the hell? How are you here and what were you doing?" Vadam's easy grin changed into a scowl. "I was merely trying to help," Vadam shivered as he received the glares of dozens of students.

"Give me a reason as to why we shouldn't stun you unconscious and wipe your memory?" Vadam shrugged "Hostile tone but there really is no need," the distrustful glares still didn't cease and Vadam's expression fully hardened into a scowl "Oh relax, this isn't the first time I've watched your little D.A session," exclamations of shock and disbelief sounded through the room.

Angry expressions were focused on Neville and Luna but before the accusations could start Vadam spoke. "No, they didn't tell me. I found out on my own and I can prove this isn't the first time I was here. Point the first session involved everyone learning the expulsion charm and at the end Neville asked Harry if I could join in because it was my birthday that day but Ginger over their said that I was a slimy Slytherin and effectively couldn't be trusted cause I defended my friend".

Shocked looks were being held now and only increased as Vadam explained the other three lessons he had witnessed. Finally Harry had a question "If you knew before why didn't you reveal yourself?" Luckily he realised the stupidity of his question before Vadam could answer and shook his head. "Never mind".

People still threw accusations towards him but Vadam shrugged them off and walked over to the leading trio "So can I join the D.A?" The bluntness of his question threw everyone out into a loop and more cries of dismissal resounded. There seemed to be confliction's between the trio, they were afraid that if denied Vadam would blab but if he were to join then he could still blab, they'd just know it was him.

"Can you tell us why you would want to join? I mean you're a grade above everyone here at least," Vadam nodded before explaining. "I wouldn't be any other student here, I would help by teaching what I know," more shocked faces_ "Man these wizards are fun and easy to shock,"_ interrupted Nox, and Vadam explained.

"That was the reason as to why I attacked everyone, to test your teamwork and response to danger," There were shamed looks now. "Don't feel bad, you are just students and frankly I did have the advantage in every way, even your numbers worked to my advantage. With so many of you and as you couldn't tell where I was you mostly attacked each other," The shame didn't seem to decrease and Vadam snuck a secret smirk of victory.

"That is definitely something but how did you move so fast?" It was Granger now she was peering at him with near-unrestrained enthusiasm. "It seemed like you were right here and then across the room," Vadam fully allowed his smirk to grace his features "Sorry, but that's my secret," Nox laughed as Hermione visibly deflated and Neville and Luna shared a suspicious look.

Harry seemed to come to a decision. "I… suppose you can join," Vadam grinned in victory relishing the cries of disapproval. "But you have to sign the enchanted document yourself and swear to your friends that you won't rat us out under any circumstances," Vadam could understand the strict rules, he remembered the stupid educational decrees and all their restrictions.

Granger took out the rolled up scroll and laid it down for him, Vadam took a good look at each of the names on the list before taking the quill and signing his own name. "Aimeus? That's your first name?" Vadam gave a dirty look at Granger but she didn't seem to be affected by his look or perturbed by the meaning of his name and rolled the scroll back up. "Well on the D.A's behalf, welcome".

* * *

**So Nox is a confusing ball of time. Hah anyway that was this chapter, Vadam has now forced himself into the D.A and had some fun doing it. Just so everyone knows I actually like Ron Weasley but I know that he and Vadam would not get along. Also Vadam being all cheeky in the room of requirement was pre-planned; he had Nox tell him what to do and he practised it a few times. **


	6. First Game of Magic

**So this chapter will feature a game of Magic: The Gathering between Vadam, Luna and Neville. It is a transcript of an actual battle with complete decklists and as I am writing this even I don't know who'll win.**

* * *

Vadam was brutal in the D.A sessions; he forced every person to do laps of the room and do strenuous physical exercise. His teaching style lasted for about an hour before the D.A teamed up on him and had an irate Neville and Luna force him to stop doing this to them.

Vadam grudgingly agreed and the sessions became more bearable. Vadam, Luna and Neville were sitting at a well-placed table in a quiet corner of the library and a few others were looking over curiously. Each person was sitting at a different part of the table and each had a deck of cards in front of them and Vadam also had a piece of parchment and a quill. "Okay the first official game of Magic: The Gathering starts now," Vadam sounded way too cheerfulandseveral people shuddered.

Each player drew a hand of seven cards. Vadam surveyed his hand; it had two swamps, a Dark Ritual, a Scathe Zombies, Terror, Scavenging Ghoul and a Wall of Bone. He accepted, and said, "Okay I'll start," Vadam drew a Swamp and placed it down**,** considered his move before ultimately passing his turn.

Luna began her turn by drawing a card. She surveyed her cards before setting down an Island, and summoned a Merfolk of the Pearl Trident. "Okay, go now Neville," Neville smiled at her before drawing a card. He set down a Forest and two Mox Emeralds. "Damn that's a play," Neville grinned at Vadam's words before playing a Llanowar Elves, thenpassing his turn to Vadam.

Vadam drew a Sinkhole sorcery, he smirked and placed down another Swamp. "Okay you have too much mana Neville, so I'm going to cast Sinkhole to destroy your forest," Neville nodded and placed the Forest in the graveyard.

Vadam passed his turn.

Luan played an Island and nothing else; she passed her turn to Neville who drew his card with a grin. "Okay I'll play a Forest and I'm going to attack Vadam with my elf," Neville tapped his creature and Vadam crossed out his life total of 20 and replaced it with a 19.

Vadam drew a Swamp and placed it down. "Okay I'm going to cast my Scathe Zombies, it's a-" Vadam was interrupted by Luna. "Sorry but I'm going to Counterspell your creature," Vadam looked at Luna's card blankly before placing his zombie in his grave, Nox snickered and Vadam sighed. "Okay go Luna".

Luna placed down an Island and looked over to Neville. "Since I countered Vadam's spell I think I should attack Neville," she tapped her Merfolk and Vadam deducted Neville's life to 19. "Okay during my main phase two I'll play Braingeyser to draw a card," Luna tapped her three Islands and drew a card.

Neville nodded to her and drew his card. "Okay I'll play a Forest and Luna, I think I'll attack you," Vadam and Luna nodded and Vadam deducted a life of hers, "And now we are all on 19, I'm also going to tap my two Forests and my two Emeralds to play a Giant Spider," No one shivered at the massive spider card and Vadam took his turn.

He drew another Swamp. _"I think you have too many of them,"_ Vadam shook his head and placed the Swamp down. "Okay I'm going to cast Scavenging Ghoul and end my turn," His 2/2 managed to survive and Luna untapped her field.

"Alright an Island, I'm playing and I'm also going to cast Prodigal Sorcerer," the deadly creature landed on the field and she nodded to Neville.

Neville untapped his field and drew a card, he looked at his hand for a moment before tapping his Giant Spider. "Alright Vadam, a 2/4 at you," Vadam looked at the spider for a moment before crossing out his life total out and replacing it with a 16. Neville smirked and tapped his lands, his Emeralds and his elf and cast a Thicket Basilisk, the 2/4 landed and Vadam started his turn.

He drew another Scavenging Ghoul. "Hmm," Vadam placed down the final Swamp in his hand. "Okay, time for some fun," Neville and Luna exchanged an uneasy look. "Okay, first I'll tap one swamp and cast Dark Ritual," The spell resolved and Vadam obtained three Black mana. "Now**,**I'll tap the rest of my Mana and cast Wall of Bone and another Scavenging Ghoul," a 1/4 and second 2/2 entered the field and Vadam ended his turn.

Luna drew a card and smiled. She placed down a fifth Island before placing down a second Prodigal Sorcerer. "Okay, Neville you can go now," Neville gave Luna a suspicious look before drawing a card. "Hmm… Vadam I attack you with my Giant Spider and Thicket Basilisk," Vadam looked at his field for a moment "Okay I'll block the spider with my wall and I'll take the Basilisk," Vadam crossed out his life total and replaced it with a 15.

Neville nodded and tapped a Forest. "I'm going to cast another Llanowar Elves and-" Luna cut him off with another Counterspell; Neville placed his elf in the grave and passed his turn.

Vadam drew a Dark Ritual and "Hmm'd" for a moment before ending his turn "Okay during your end step I'll tap my sorcerer and deal you 1 damage," Vadam narrowed his eyes. "I'll interrupt that and destroy your creature with Terror," Luna nodded and placed her creature in the grave.

"Also since a creature died both of my Ghoul's get a corpse counter," Luna and Neville frowned at that and Luna drew a card. "Okay, I'll play an Island and a Vesuvan Doppleganger to copy Neville's Giant Spider," Luna had one Island left untapped and ended her turn.

Neville frowned at the card he drew and placed down a Forest. He looked over to Vadam's field and ended his turn. Vadam smirked and drew a card. It was a Mox Jet and he placed it down with a sour look_. "You and your mana,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes before ending his turn.

Luna held her hand up. "During the end of your turn I'll deal you 1 damage with my sorcerer," Vadam sighed and deducted his life by 1. Luna drew her card and a big smile overtook her face "I'll cast Control Magic on one of your Ghouls," Vadam handed over the card and Luna ended her turn.

Neville gave Luna a knowing grin and drew a card. He played a Forest before attacking Vadam; Vadam blocked the spider with his wall and the Basilisk with his Ghoul. "I'll remove a counter and regenerate my Ghoul".

Neville smiled at Vadam "I think you have forgotten my Basilisk's ability and will destroy your creature at the end of combat," Nox laughed in head and Vadam placed his Ghoul in the grave with a grimace. Neville ended his turn and Luna placed a counter on the Ghoul she had control over. Vadam drew a card.

It was a Pestilence.

Vadam smirked and placed the Enchantment down. "Okay, I'll tap a Swamp to deal 1 damage to each creature and every player," Luna tapped her sorcerer and dealt a damage to Vadam before placing it in the grave, she also lost her Merfolk and Neville lost his Elf.

Vadam ended his turn and Luna placed a counter on her Ghoul before drawing a card. "Okay, Vadam I'm attacking you with both of my creatures," Vadam blocked the spider with his wall and reduced his life to 9.

Neville began his turn, and drew a card**.**"Hmm, Luna I'm attacking you," Luna couldn't defend and her life became 14.

"Okay I'll cast Fastbond and end my turn". Luna countered the spell with her Mana Sink spell and all of Neville's land was tapped because of it.

Vadam smirked. "Heh," he drew a Swamp and placed it down "Okay, I'm going to deal four damaged to every creature and Player and also regenerate my wall," Luna regenerated the Ghoul under her control and Vadam crossed out everyone's lives. Vadam's became 5, Luna's became 10 and Neville's became 14.

Luna placed a counter on the Ghoul and drew a card. "Vadam, I'm attacking you with your Ghoul," Vadam sighed and his life became 3. "Can't you stop? Neville has the most life," Luna smiled and cast Ancestral Recall; she placed down an Island and ended her turn.

Neville drew a card and allowed an almost blank look before itbecame a smile. "I'll cast Hurricane and deal seven damage to all of us," Vadam felt a flash of panic but it was negated by Luna countering the spell with a Power Sink spell. "There you go Vadam, I'm saving you".

Neville gave him a rueful smile and ended his turn.

Vadam drew a swamp and placed it down with a frown "Well thanks Luna, I'll end my turn," Luna drew a card and cast it "Lord of Atlantis," she placed down the Merfolk and ended her turn. Neville drew a Forest and ended his turn. Vadam drew a Black Knight and sighed in relief. "Okay Black Knight," Luna had no cards in her hand so Vadam felt calm.

The Knight resolved and Vadam ended his turn.

Luna drew a card and smiled "Okay Prodigal Sorcerer," Vadam and Neville sighed, Luna ended her turn and Neville drew yet another Forest. "Gah!" He ended and Vadam drew a card. _"Ooo Simulacrum,"_ Vadam utilised his pestilence and killed the sorcerer and gave Luna a smirk before ending his turn; Vadam's life became 2, Luna's 9 and Neville's 13.

Luna drew a card and placed a counter on the Ghoul, she looked at her card. "Okay I'm going to cast Invisibility on my Lord," Vadam and Neville shared a look "Sorry Vadam, but I'm attacking you with both of my creatures.

Vadam narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to utilise pestilence to deal 1 damage and then I'll cast Simulacrum. I'll deal the one damage to my wall and regain my life before using Pestilence again," Vadam's life became 1, Luna's became 8 and Neville's became 11. Luna's lord died and she regenerated the Ghoul. "Okay I'll end."

Both Vadam and Luna knew that if Neville drew another Hurricane they'd be finished, she put a counter on the Ghoul and Neville drew a card. He sighed and placed down a Forest before ending his turn.

Vadam picked up his card and stared. _"OOOH Lord of the Pit,"_ Heswallowed heavily and considered his options, he could kill Luna on his next turn but if he didn't draw a card the lord would kill him, but if he did draw he'd probably win.

Deciding on the lesser risk he ended his turn.

Luna placed down a Mox Sapphire and ended her turn.

Neville drew a card with vigour before huffing and placing down a Forest. "I. End."

Vadam drew a Swamp and sighed "I end,"

Luna drew a card and smiled "I end," and Neville drew his card and grinned heavily "Finally, Cockatrice," he slapped the creature down and stared at Luna, she shrugged and Vadam drew a card, another Swamp, he placed it down and then summoned the Lord of the Pit.

Both Neville and Luna looked displeased at the card and Luna drew her card, she placed an Island down and ended her turn. Neville drew a card. "War Mammoth, I end," He placed the green creature down and Vadam drew a card, the card that would determine the dual.

He sacrificed the Wall of Bone and looked at his card. He gave a rueful grin. "Dammit," Vadam placed the Black Lotus down and looked to Luna. "My first attack is at you**,**Luna," Luna looked down. Lord of the Pit had 7 power and her life total was on 7. She sighed, and said**,** "Okay I'm dead."

Neville drew a card before turning to Vadam. "Okay I'm attacking you with both of my creatures," Vadam sacrificed the Black Lotus, cast Dark Ritual and tapped all his other mana. All up he had fifteen Mana. "Okay I'll do Pestilence fifteen times," Vadam and Neville shared a grin. "Okay, technically I lose but we have to admit for the first game of Magic: The Gathering it was an epic end so draw between us three?"

Neville and Luna nodded, "Okay just this once though," Neville felt good about his victory although Vadam was still a little peeved. "Luna, he was open for like ten turns," Luna just shook her head with a smile and Vadam gave a snort.

Everyone was smiling until an unpleasant sound interrupted the happiness. "Hem Hem," Vadam, Luna and Neville flinched and looked to the horrifying creature standing before them. _"She'd probably be a good card, and lovely to destroy over and over,_" Vadam agreed with Nox's rare words of wisdom.

"Yes, professor Umbridge?" Luckily they had Luna to speak and Umbridge looked up with derision. "I see three people meeting often and playing some sort of game. Do you have permission to do this?" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice made Vadam's stomach queasy but he fought down the feeling and watched as Luna defended them. "I am very sorry for such an incident to have taken place but the sputtering wazbingers told us that it would be fine".

Umbridge looked confused "Sputtering wazbingers are what exactly?" Luna smiled dreamily "They are very similar to leaping flywillers but prefer to infest people around cardboard instead of the leaks that sprout from people's ears," Luna said this all matter-of-factly and Umbridge could only blink a few times as she attempted to figure out what the girl was saying.

"Uh, what?" Luna adopted a shocked and saddened look, "Oh dear have you been infested by Buzzing Brainblitzers? They cause people to have a lot of trouble concentrating and figuring out problems," Luna worriedly explained what may have been ailing their professor and continued with the solution. "But it's not all bad news as they are simple to remove, all you need to do is dance, fully clothed but drenched in castor oil underneath the full moon on a cloudy day," Luna nodded with a smile and Umbridge simply shook her head before walking off, muttering under her breath.

Once Umbridge was out of earshot Neville burst into laughter and even Vadam allowed himself a few chuckled. Nox was howling, whileLuna simply smiled dreamily.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of this chapter, who thought Neville was going to win? It's quite reminiscent of multiplayer games I've had where someone just hides and people ignore them because they have nothing and then they suddenly win because the other players have exhausted themselves killing the others.**


	7. Second game and Thestral's

**Hello; on with the story**

***Vadam has killed the same god three times before it finally died for good***

* * *

The first game of Magic: The Gathering was quite enjoyable for the three players and watching Luna befuddle Umbridge was a treat in of itself, but quickly more important things were to be done. The fake galleon, the tell-tale signal for D.A. sessions, heated up and the trio immediately began their ascent to the Room of Requirement after packing the cards away.

Vadam was smirking as he planned on trying out a new teaching tactic in his part of the session and Neville and Luna were obviously uneasy about it. _"Oh Vadam, you just love tormenting these poor children don't you,"_ Vadam silently agreed with Nox and was regaled with the uproarious laughter that followed.

Once all three had gained access to the elusive room, Vadam immediately set about in preparation of his task. He willed the room to shift its shape, creating an unpleasant lumpy look as merely standing became a struggle. The floor became uneven, lumpy in some places and dipped in others; random pieces of the floor jutted out in often pointy and dangerous intervals and the rooms' light darkened to a dark, dusk-like look.

"Wha-What the?" There were few people in the room at the time and no one seemed overly impressed with what Vadam had done to it. "How? Vadam, did you do this?" Vadam flashed a smirk over to Granger but due to the lighting of the room she didn't see it. Instead, Vadam teleported behind her "Why yes Granger, I did," She let out a shriek and jumped, whipping her wand out to face Vadam, only to have it merely slapped out of her hand.

"Step carefully now, don't want to break your wand now do we?" Vadam turned and ran behind a pillar; Nox was snickering inside his mind. _"Oh, now do you think you're being too mean?... Yeah I don't even know what I'm saying, continue good sir,"_ Vadam bade Nox's words little mind as he rushed around the room, soon more members began appearing and were equally shocked and ill prepared for Vadam's assault.

"What is going argh!" Vadam was not doing anything that would cause any serious harm but he was still disarming and whacking people as they stumbled around in the dark. "VADAM STOP!" Someone yelled out into the chaos and Vadam did actually stop.

"Okay since I feel I should give some level of fairness, I'll explain what I'm doing," the stumbling, crashing, swearing students all managed to regain their footing and listened. "Okay, remember my little test from when I first join this little club? Well I've decided that you all need another, much harder, test. So now all of you have just one little task. Use any means necessary to disable me. That means as do anything to stop me from continuing or else it will continue".

Vadam could hear plenty of groans and grumbling but also a few eager sounds. "Also you can feel that the entire room has been misshaped, it's dark and the entire place is lumped up with dips and parts of the floor sticking up so pretty much the moral is… have fun".

From that Vadam stopped talking and began his attack once more; students were cursing and tripping over each other as they tried to discern where Vadam was, flashes of light blinded and booms echoed deafening people as some simply started firing spells everywhere. Vadam let them take out most of the students by themselves. "STOP CASTING WILDLY!" Harry Potters' voice suddenlyroared over the destruction and the volley of spells finally stopped. "Look, you've probably only wiped out our own members, this is what Vadam said at the lesson we-" Harry's voice abruptly cut off when Vadam covered his mouth with his hands before throwing him into the assembled group.

They caught him and Vadam began running again "HAH! He's right you know," Vadam heard Harry swear and he quickly began trying to organise the remaining conscious members of the D.A.

There was no time.

Vadam decided a little Mana magic was in order and sent a Blustersquall into the group; there was an enormous "Ooph," as the spell knocked everyone apart, several people were able to stay on their feet but most were knocked down. Vadam took his wand out and began casting Full Body Bind curses into the scattered students.

Quickly they realised what was going on and Protego spells began to protect those who were quick enough to cast the charm. "Okay, everyone we need to stick together and organise ourselves. PROTEGO!" Harry deflected the curse and sent a Stupefy back.

Vadam was well gone by the time the spell hit his former location and he Stupefy'd several more students. Now only six remained. "Okay Harry, Ginger, Granger, girl Ginger, Luna, Neville, think you can beat me?" The six went back to back and held their wands out and protected each other as Vadam ran around flinging spells at them. _"Hey, I think you actually taught someone something, good for you,"_ Vadam smirked at Nox's words and he stopped running around.

Spells stopped flying about and Vadam stopped running. "Okay room, go back to normal. The lesson is over," The light returned and everyone conscious stumbled as the floor returned to normal. The six who survived the onslaught unharmed relaxed and split up.

_"Silly wizards,"_ Nox knew exactly what Vadam planned and Vadam smirked as he sped out of his hiding place. All six of them did not have any time to react as their trust rendered them relaxed. "Petrificus Totalus!" Vadam waved his wand and spoke the incantation six times in succession and the remaining D.A members dropped, frozen.

"Well that was foolish indeed, trusting me in a battle situation. Still, I suppose you can't be blamed plus the six of you did manage to learn something of use from my lesson so bravo," Vadam smirked at Harry, Granger, Ginger and girl Ginger and smiled at Neville and Luna before removing the curse from them.

He helped the two of them up and they went around removing the curse from the others. There was a lot of grumbling, cursing, swearing and glaring at Vadam as the D.A memberspicked themselves up. "Okay terrible job as expected, six of you performed okay but you still trusted your enemy too much. Stuff to work on in later sessions," Vadam said all this with a cheery voice.

The session was effectively over so people started to slowly leave; Vadam, Neville and Luna decided to go to the library and play a game of Magic.

"So, I've altered my deck a little so look out," Vadam finished shuffling and drew his hand of seven cards. He held two swamps, a Mox Jet, a Scathe Zombies, a Howl from Beyond, a Bog Wraith and a Black Knight.

"Okay I'll keep my hand. Luna, you lost first so you can go first," Luna gave him a look but nodded. She and Neville kept their hands and Luna placed down an Island and tapped it to summon her Merfolk of the Pearl Trident.

Neville drew a card and placed down a forest and tapped it to play a Wall of Wood, he nodded to Vadam who drew a Wall of Bone. "Okay I'll place down a forest and also play Mox Jet and with my two black mana I'll play a Black Knight," the 2/2 creature resolved and Vadam ended his turn with a smirk.

Luna drew her card and placed down an Island. "Okay, I'll cast another Merfolk of the Pearl Trident and end my turn," Neville drew a card and placed down a forest "That's all for me," Vadam smirked and drew a swamp. "Okay I'll play a swamp and then cast a Scathe Zombies, now Luna I'll attack you with a 2/2 first strike".

She took the damage before gasping. "Oh no, well I suppose I'll Unsummon your Black Knight now," Her life was at 18 and with a frown she drew a card and placed down an Island and ended her turn.

Neville drew a card and placed down a forest before ending his turn. Vadam drew a Dark Ritual and smirked. "Okay, a swamp down and now Dark Ritual so that adds-" Luna placed down a Counterspell card with a cool look and Vadam placed his spell in the grave with a frown. _"Hah! You silly loser,"_ Vadam ignored Nox's harsh words and placed down his Black Knight. "Okay Luna, I'll attack you with my Scathe Zombies".

Luna took the attack and her life dropped to 16; Vadam ended his turn and Luna drew a card. "Okay I'll play an island and also clone your Black Knight," she ended her turn and Neville drew a card. He placed down a forest and ended his turn. Neville was being very quiet and Vadam noticed.

Vadam drew a swamp and placed it down. "Okay Neville, I'll attack you with two 2/2's," Neville gave him a look before he smiled "Okay I'll block your Black Knight but also cast giant growth on my wall, that makes it strong enough to kill your Black Knight," Vadam placed his knight into the grave and deducted Neville's life by two and ended his turn.

Luna placed down an island and attacked Vadam with her Black Knight he blocked her knight with a bemused look. She cast another Merfolk and ended her turn.

Neville drew a card and cast a Llanowar Elves before ending his turn.

Vadam drew a Sengir Vampire and gave a malicious smirk. "Okay, I'll cast Sengir Vampire, it's a 4/4 flying creature," Neville and Luna did not look pleased with this creature but didn't say anything; Luna placed down another island "I have six islands now," with one card in her hand she ended her turn.

Neville drew his card and gave a smirk, "I'm not sorry Vadam, Hurricane for five," Vadam sighed and went to deduct life and remove his creature when Luna placed down a Counterspell. "Wha? Luna, it's only to kill the Vampire," Luna shrugged and Neville sighed and ended his turn.

Vadam smirked. "Thank you Luna, I'll stop attacking you for the moment now," Luna nodded at Neville who sighed. "I get it," Vadam drew a cursed land and considered his move "Okay, cursed land on one of Neville's forests, it'll deal you one damage on each of your upkeeps and now I'll attack you with my Vampire," Neville's life dropped to fourteen and Vadam ended his turn.

Luna drew a Prodigal Sorcerer and summoned it. "Okay, go Neville," Neville drew a card and Vadam deducted his life to 13. "You wanted something to fight Vadam, fight this Force of Nature," he placed down the deadly 8/8 and ended his turn.

Vadam drew another Sengir Vampire and summoned it. "Okay go Luna," She nodded and drew a card "Right**,**Invisibility on my Black Knight so now it can't be blocked," Luna ended her turn and Neville began his.

Vadam took a life off and Neville tapped four forests to pay for his Force of Nature's ability cost, he looked between Vadam and Luna's field's before attacking Luna. "You helped Vadam and you can't kill my force so I'm attacking you," Luna sighed and didn't block, the Force's trample making it of little point, her life dropped from 16 to 8.

Neville placed down a Grizzly Bears and ended his turn, Vadam drew a swamp and placed it down, he then summoned his Bog Wraith and ended his turn. Luna dealt him 1 damage with her sorcerer before her turn started and drew a card when it did. She stared at it for a moment before smiling and tapping all six of her lands and summoned a Mahamoti Djinn. The 5/6 flying resolved and she smiled at Neville. "Okay go Neville," Vadam took another life off of Neville and it became 11 as he started his turn.

He paid the mana to stop his Force of Nature from damaging him and drew a card, he sighed "Llanowar Elves and I end," Vadam drew a Black Lotus and smirked "Okay, Neville a 4/4 flying," Neville couldn't block and his life became 7. Vadam ended his turn as Luna dealt him one damage.

Luna placed down a Mox Sapphire and attacked Neville with everything. "Okay take this attack," Neville blocked a Merfolk with an Elf and tapped it for mana, he blocked the Knight with his wall, the Sorcerer with his Force of Nature, another Merolk with another Elf and the third Merfolk with his Grizzly Bears. He couldn't block the Djinn and his life was going to become 2 but Vadam had a trick. "I cast Howl from the Beyond on Luna's Djinn for four, it gets +4+0 and so you die".

Neville looked at the bored state and sighed. "Okay I'm dead," Luna gave Vadam's field an uneasy look and sighed. Vadam drew a Swamp and placed it down. "Okay, Luna I'm going to reduce you to negative 5," she nodded and began gathering her cards. Vadam leant back with a grin "Don't feel bad, I did alter my deck a bit," the two nodded and shared a look. "So we should alter our decks too?" Vadam nodded with slight trepidation and Luna and Neville nodded.

"Okay, how about we add a colour to our decks," Neville nodded to Luna's words and Vadam had a curious look. "That's a good idea, I think I'll add Blue to my deck," Luna smiled "White to mine," Neville grinned "I think I'll add red to mine, that way we will use all the colours in our battles," The trio nodded and set off to alter and improve their Magic: The Gathering decks.

**#######**

Care of Magical Creature's was not any more interesting now that Hagrid was back. He had returned to a lot of people's shock at the start of the month but after an encounter with Umbridge his confidence had been shaken and his lessons had suffered because of it. Today he had seemed to finally regain part of his old spark.

Vadam and the four other people who still took the class was greeted by a seemingly cheerful Hagrid with the massive carcass of a dead cow slung over his shoulder. He was certainly tense and was looking around warily. _"Probably looking for the pink horror,"_ but as he couldn't see whatever he was looking for he relaxed and quickly led them into the Forbidden Forest. "Come on, come on over 'ere I have a real treat for ye'," The other students were looking rather warily but they followed Hagrid regardless into the (not so) Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid didn't lead them far; they walked until they reached a clearing of sorts and Hagrid threw the carcass down onto the ground before making an extremely odd call. After doing it he waited around for a minute before making it again, after the second time it didn't take long for whatever he was calling arrived.

Thestrals - the odd dead-looking Pegasi - began to arrive and they began to eat the carcass. Vadam smiled at the odd creatures but almost jumped when someone screamed. Vadam turned to stare at whoever screamed, they were pointing at the corpse and stuttering out. "H-how? Wh-what? What's eating I-it?" The other students were looking at the corpse with disgust and fear like the student that was freaking out.

"Heh it probably would look freaky to see chunks of a corpse suddenly start disappearing, you should laugh at them Vadam," Vadam rolled his eyes and looked over to Hagrid who had finally decided to explain.

"It's Thestrals y'see, they can only be seen by those who've seen death," The only student who didn't look disturbed and frightened was Vadam, the rest of the students had drawn their wands and were pointing them towards the invisible Thestrals. "Those things are bringers of death and doom. Why would you have them in the forest?" One of the students seemed angry at what was going on. Vadam disliked him.

"Hey now, Thestrals are as gentle as unicorns and all that is superstition, it's all just the bad rep they have," Vadam nodded and the others seemed to relax slightly but it may have been because they had moved well away from the Thestrals. "Now can any of you scaredy cats see them?" The fearful group all shook their heads and Hagrid frowned slightly. He looked over to Vadam and a spark of hope glittered in his eyes _"Uh oh, I think you are about to become his favourite,"_ Vadam silently agreed and waited as Hagrid walked up to him.

"So, can you see them?" Vadam could hear the note of desperate hope in the Professors' voice and nodded. "Yes, I can see the Thestrals," Hagrid nodded in joy before realising the implications of that. "Oh uh, I'm sorry that you have seen death," Hagrid's face began going the colour of beetroot and Vadam was slightly interested in how red it could go, but he also wanted to keep the Professors' feeble confidence going as the lessons were much more interesting that way.

"It's alright Professor, it doesn't bother me," Hagrid nodded but looked slightly uneasy at his words. _"You do know that telling people that not caring about others deaths' is not considered appropriate social decorum?"_ Vadam barely understood Nox's words and merely mentally nodded.

"Okay now this pack of Thestral's are perfectly tamed so dn't worry bout nothing," The others nodded uneasily and Hagrid continued with cheer "Now since one of yeh can see em you can go and pat one of em," Hagrid nodded to Vadam who looked at the Thestral's curiously _"Ooo Vadam gets to pat the scary horses,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes at Nox and turned to Hagrid "Is there anything I need to know to approach them?"

Hagrid looked pleased at his question "If they were wild uns then you should be wary but for these ones all you have to do is appear non-threatening," Vadam nodded but then Nox laughed _"HAH! You look non-threatening? I'm not sure if that is possible," _Vadam frowned but didn't respond to Nox.

He began walking up to the herd but then hesitated, "Um… how exactly do I appear non-threatening?" A few of the other students snickered but were silenced by a deadly look from Vadam "Um well for one don't give em any of those glares," Hagrid scratched his arm and looked uneasy, Nox merely laughed "Just make sure ya don't look like you want to hurt any of em and you should be woah".

All the students gasped and Vadam was staring, confused until he felt something touch his arm; he spun around and several Thestral's took a few steps back, one snorted before coming up to him again _"Hey I think you've finally something that likes you at a first glance," _Vadam frowned and finally retaliated _"You know you're being very nasty today, stop it or else," _Vadam could feel Nox rolling his non-corporal eyes _"I'm bored, you know since there are no ghosts around I'm coming out"._

Vadam didn't have a chance to stop him before Nox, visible only to him, appeared next to him; Vadam had to resist glaring at him and instead turned to the Thestral standing very close to him "Um… Hello," The Thestral snorted at his uncomfortableness and turned to where Nox was doing odd air tricks, other Thestral's were looking at him as well _"Uh Nox. I think they can see you,"_ Nox stopped and stared _"Coolio, Hello Thestral's," _Nox did an over enthusiastic wave and the herd of Thestral's snorted as one.

One of the Thestral's attempted to nip Nox and Vadam's paranoia suddenly reached critical levels _"NOX GET BACK INSIDE ME AT ONCE! THE OTHERS ARE NOTICING SOMETHING!" _Nox stopped dancing around the Thestal's and stared at him _"Oh you're no fun,"_ Nox did understand the issue and returned to Vadam who shivered as the odd trickling feeling of Nox returning to his mind perpetrated his head.

The Thestral's seemed disappointed at Nox's disappearance and Vadam swore that a few of them shot him dirty looks "Okay professor I've had enough of this," Vadam disliked anything in his personal space and made his way out of the Thestral herd. Hagrid seemed slightly disappointed but otherwise pleased at Vadam's progress "Okay I want some research done on Thestrals from each of yeh, about a foot I think," The class broke apart and the students went back to the castle.

* * *

**Okay I'll end the chapter there; this story won't be as long as Vadam's redemption as it doesn't have the special Triwizard chapters, frankly this story is just a bridge between this one and the next one. Next one will be so much more exciting, either way there will still be a few more chapters before this story is ended and the next starts.**


	8. Nox's day of fun

**So it's the bonus Christmas chapter huzzah! Okay it's technically not a bonus Christmas chapter as it is nowhere near Christmas, instead it shall involve Christmas in the chapter, as if you hadn't figured that out, shall we see just how Vadam gets accustomed to the odd tradition of Christmas? Yes. Okay, on you shall read.**

***Vadam has never celebrated a tradition***

* * *

_"December is cold,"_ Vadam was roused by his fitful sleep by the high, loud whine of the mental disease living in his head. _"HEY! I am no longer a mere mental disease; I am the greatest of all AHAHAAHAHAHA!"_ Vadam rolled his eyes at Nox's obnoxious laughter and rolled his way off of his bed.

"Ooph," Vadam hadn't meant to roll straight off his bed and there was an eerie silence in his head before his entire mind was wracked with hysterical laughter. _"AH! HAHAHAHAHAH YOU- YOU ROLLED OFF, AHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Vadam had to deal with such laughter for another full minute before Nox quietened down to mere giggles.

_"Gah, can't you just shut up please and wait… how would you even know it was cold?"_ Nox merely continued giggling.

**######**

As loath as he was to admit that Nox was right about something, he was right. _"As always,"_ Whilst his body didn't sense temperatures as much as others and he always felt a little cold, Vadam made sure to dress for warmth that day.

Ironically enough it was colder up in the higher levels of the castle than the lower. Vadam supposed it was due to the dungeons being below ground and therefor harder for the crippling chill to reach. He walked up to a pair of shivering students with a smile. "Hello Neville, hello Luna," he nodded to each who gave him chattering responses.

Vadam's protective mode kicked in at the sight of his freezing friends. "Hey let's get you inside the Great Hall for kippers and… whatever the other food is called", Neville and Luna nodded and the three of them hurried inside.

The Great Hall was far warmer than the entrance way and his friends quickly warmed up. They sat at the Gryffindor table this time around and Vadam noticed he received fewer distrustful glares than usual, only around two thirds of the table seemed resentful of his existence_. "WOW A THIRD TOLERATES YOUR PRESENCE. This must be a very emotional moment for you Vadam,"_ Vadam nearly flinched at Nox's loudness but instead restricted himself to an eye roll at Nox's words. An eye roll the entiretable seemed to think was directed at them.

Neville and Luna helped themselves to whatever they fancied whilst Vadam merely munched on the toasted bread with butter and jam, it was a meal that he could enjoy anywhere on any world. "So what do you think you'll be getting for Christmas?" Vadam heard an unfamiliar term and turned to give Neville a curious look as he answered the sudden existence, and question, of Harry Potter.

"Well I'm really hoping for another new plant, my Mimbulus Mimbletonia is doing great but another rare plant would be awesome," Vadam was confused and he saw no harm in an innocent question. "Neville I didn't know your… Chismas was soon," there were odd looks and a few people snorted at Vadam's misnaming of the beloved tradition.

"Uh, it's Christmas not Chismas and it's for everyone," Vadam felt foolish and embarrassed as he realised his folly "oh," _"HAH HA Chismas, I'm never going to forget that word,"_ Vadam hated feeling humiliated and grit his teeth.

Neville noticed Vadam's irritation and tried to steer the conversation away from Christmas but it was too late. "So you really don't know what Christmas is? That is so sad, just where did you grow up?" It was Ginger as always that came to ruin Vadam's fragile instability. "Where I grew up? Where I grew up if you got sick you were shut in a hut and if your family loved you enough you might be given food and water and that's if you survived. Where I grew up I didn't have anything so SHUT UP IF I DON'T UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table were staring at him in shock _"one, two, three,"_ Nox counted along until Vadam realised what he had just said, the look of anger disappeared from his face and it paled even more than it was at usual "Oh…" Vadam simply stood up and walked off.

The Gryffindor's all turned to Neville and Luna, Harry quietly asked them "Did you know all that stuff," they shook their heads and Neville said "Don't spread it around that Vadam comes from… well, there okay? He's really sensitive about it," Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and Hermione wacked Ron for being so callous. They ordered the table not to tell either and they agreed, if nothing for fear of Vadam's wrath.

Vadam had stormed out of the Great Hall and decided to go outside to escape any follows. _"Well you've really messed up now haven't you?" _Vadam was in no mood for Nox's jibes_. "Just shut up Nox, I don't want to deal with you right now," _Nox did shut up and slunk back further in Vadam's mind.

Snow had fallen in great clumps and Vadam could feel what little feeling he had in his legs begin disappearing. _"Okay I know you told me not to bug you but you can't let your legs freeze off,"_ Vadam ignored Nox and continued trudging through the snow. Reaching his favourite tree, which was currently frozen, he stared out across the iced lake.

"Come on, why do I keep making a fool of myself?" Vadam spoke out loud, certain that no one was around to hear him_. "Well I'm not sure if you're asking me but I think it's because you haven't really done any research on the way this world works. It is so much more advanced with so many more rules and social decorum's that you have never had to deal with. And you are just unprepared for the task of hiding your mana; you've never been on a Plane where you have had to hide that,"_ Vadam nodded "Yeah my mana magic. I never thought I would come to a world that didn't have it. Or at least a world that didn't know what it was".

_"Frankly Vadam, I think you should tell your friends about it, you told Luna before wiping her memory and just remember how good it felt,"_ Vadam brought a foot up against the bark and began grinding it. "I know but I've hidden it for so long. What if they hate me?" Vadam could feel Nox give a mental shrug _"The longer you hide it the worse it will be when they find out. And they will find out Vadam. Plus I doubt they would hate you, I mean, they've liked you for over a year now, that's a pretty big accomplishment"._

Vadam could feel Nox's joke in his last words but also knew it was very true "Gah… You're right," _"I'm always right,"_ Vadam snorted but gave no further comment.

"Vadam?"

A soft voice reached his ears and Vadam froze further than any ice, a soft shuffling sound reached his ears and Luna, with Neville, came walking around the tree "I thought we'd find you here," Vadam had completely frozen, he couldn't think of anything to say, or do, or even move.

"Huu… How much?"

Vadam managed to choke out; Luna smiled "Enough to know you're not talking to anyone… or at least anyone on the outside".

Vadam almost folded in on himself in a strange sense of relief. "So you heard me talking about?" Luna smiled and Neville answered "You telling us about something. Although we're pretty sure we know what you want to say," Vadam hadn't completely relaxed yet and with a sense of desperate hope "What exactly?"

Luna hugged him "It's alright Vadam, we still love you even if you have another person in your head," Vadam relaxed in relief, and the warmth of Luna. Not only were they okay with this but they didn't hear the real truth.

"Do you want to tell us anything about who's in your head?" Neville placed his hand on Vadam's shoulder to try and demonstrate that he didn't fear Vadam. Vadam found all of this almost amusing, _"They seem to be trying too hard to show that they are okay with me. But yes, Vadam you can tell them about me if you want. It's not like I can stop you but if you do please. Be very careful"._

Vadam nodded "Okay," Neville and Luna took a step back to give him space whilst Vadam tried to piece together a story that seemed plausible but didn't tell all the truth.

"It happened when I was only ten… years old," Vadam paused to remember how people referred to age by this Plane and both Luna and Neville gasped lightly at his youth at the time. "I was… always bullied. I was fairly tall but very skinny and I only had my mother. The kids used to taunt me as even those who had lost fathers of their own it was due to sickness or a fight. My father didn't stick around and they called my mother all these horrible names," Vadam swallowed heavily and he could feel the pity from all listeners. "To try and circumvent this I lost myself in imagination, I always pretended to be this super powerful guy who could teach bullies the lessons they deserve and protect kids like me and my mother," Vadam's voice wavered as he voiced things he had never admitted to anyone before.

Vadam took a deep breath before continuing "Then one day the bullies caught me when I was caught in my imagination and they thought it would be the perfect way to torment me further," Vadam gave Luna and Neville a sad look "This might scare you but I'm trying to be honest in that state of mind I thought for a moment that I was my hero and instead of cowering and letting the bullies strike and humiliate me I struck first… I can't actually remember what happened but when I finally came to they were all either bleeding heavily, unconscious or had run away and I looked to my hands and they had blood all over them," Both Luna and Neville shivered and it was not due to the cold. Nox was completely silent.

"I was absolutely terrified about what I had done and swore to myself that I would never let that part of me out again. I buried it but… not forever," His two friends nodded and they stared at anything that was not Vadam for a while before Neville worked up enough boldness to ask "So… is he dangerous?" Vadam gave a half-hearted laugh and a bitter grin. "Only to anyone I don't like," Neville nodded and seemed curiously placated; Luna had a question of her own. "So the times when you lose your control, like when you were choking Malfoy… that was him?" Vadam nodded_. "Hey, that was you!"_ Nox offered mock outrage as he realised what Vadam's plan was_. "You should tell them my name,"_ Vadam nodded "He wants me to tell you that his name is Nox".

Luna and Neville nodded with uncomfortable looks "So he… you? I mean the two of you can converse?" Vadam nodded and Luna had a further question. "Since you are aware of him and he is of you does that mean one of you can control the other or does control just shift?" Vadam smirked at that and he could feel Nox smirking alongside him _"You should scare them,"_ Vadam shook his head and said, "Yes I can control him, he only can take control when I have a particularly large loss of control over my emotions but I always regain control eventually".

The duo nodded before Neville got an odd look on his face "Wait, when you were skipping around the Great Hall last year…" Vadam's smirk faded and he affirmed it with a dry look "Yes and it was him who entered me into the Triwizard Tournament," His friends "Oooh'd," at that and Vadam just shook his head whilst inside Nox was laughing.

As they walked back to the castle no one noticed a blackened, rotting mark left by Vadam's boot.

######

The holiday were about to start and Vadam was feeling particularly gloomy; even though he had the delight of tormenting more members of the D.A he just didn't have the desire. "Okay, today I'm not going to push everyone in some sort of death match like usual," some people sighed breaths of relief, others were much more suspicious of Vadam's actions "So today I'll just tell and show you what I expect to see, I apologise for this," with his apology everyone tensed but Vadam didn't do anything except walk to face the entire group.

"Okay first off you all stand wrong," Right off the bat Vadam was irritating the D.A "What do you mean 'wrong'? How else can we stand?" Vadam snorted. "Well first off the way you all stand makes sharp movements difficult," Vadam changed his form to demonstrate the way the group was standing. "See, this way you are too relaxed, if something were to suddenly happen you would be likely to fall over if you need to take a sharp turn and run, or you could be knocked over easily," Vadam switched his stance to his usual.

"See, here my torso is tense, therefore if I need to twist my body suddenly I'm not likely to hurt myself as I will be able to transition into a fluid, un-tensed state," Vadam watched as the D.A began to try and copy his stance. "Okay next is my legs. One of my legs is slightly, only slightly, bent at the knee. Imagine, if both my legs were as straight and tense as yours you wouldn't have any lift if you needed to jump, or it would slow you down to bend and then jump. Also if I need to spin around, since one of my legs is straight I can instantly spin around on it to face whatever's behind me".

The D.A began copying his stance with limited success, many bent their legs too far and fell over other kept their other leg to stiff and hurt themselves when they attempted to spin, or jump. Nox laughed as he witnessed the stumbling of the D.A and even Vadam had to hold back a few chuckles.

It didn't take long for someone to yell at him "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MAGIC?" It was the nasty Hufflepuff that Vadam knew as 'The Jerkwad', curtsey of Nox. Vadam walked over to the seething student who was on the ground and stared down at him "What does this have to do with magic? Nothing at all," Nox laughed as a frustrated, confused look crossed his face before he stood up "SO WHY ARE WE DOING IT?" He turned to the other members of the D.A and thankfully stopped yelling "This is the D.A which was founded to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts, how is this learning Defence?"

Vadam rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the wizard _"Uh, not silly wizards, stupid wizards,"_ Vadam agreed with Nox and could also see some people nodding along with his disdain of The Jerkwad "Alright everyone stand aside but you… Bah I don't care what your name is".

Everyone immediately began shuffling aside to form an onlooking crowd and The Jerkwad looked very uncomfortable _"Hah! He's going to pee his pants,"_ Vadam nodded and gave The Jerkwad a predatory grin "Okay, let us have a battle, I-" He was cut off with a shout from The Jerkwad. "That's unfair you are a year 6 and-" Vadam cut him off "DON'T INTERUPT ME! Now TO make things fair I won't use any magic so here," Vadam chucked his wand to Neville who failed to catch it, but quickly snatched it up from the ground.

The Jerkwad looked leagues more relaxed and even gave a cocky grin. "Older or not you don't stand a chance with no magic," Vadam rolled his eyes in exasperation _"Oooh kick his arse Vadam,"_ Vadam was unsure of what to make with the pep-talk and merely nodded.

Harry yelled begin and The Jerkwad immediately flicked his wand with a shout "Petrificus Total-uh?" As he began to shout the incantation Vadam had sprinted towards him. "Ahh, Protago!" The shield came up just as Vadam reached him and it deflected his force. Vadam stumbled back before evading The Jerkwad's next stunning spell by slipping to his right.

"Okay this is why I stand like this, also for this," Vadam spun on his stiff leg and kicked at The Jerkwad's face.

This one connected and he was knocked onto his back with a cry of pain, Vadam bent down into a prowling stance before grabbing his opponents leg and pulling him with enough force to send him sliding, crotch first, into his stationary foot.

A cry of sheer male agony echoed through the room and every male flinched. The Jerkwad went into a foetal position, shielding his groin from further damage. "Okay, okay you win, you win," he groaned out and Vadam "Humph'd," but let him be.

Vadam turned to the amazed crowd. "And that is why this is Defe-" The Jerkwad cried out the incantation for a curse but Vadam, expecting the cheap shot, leaped to the left of him and spun another kick to The Jerkwad's face. His foot connected with a crack and the curse he fired struck a different student.

The D.A all rushed to revive the fallen student and Vadam looked at the now crying Jerkwad in disgust "A deadly curse in a training situation, that is just pathetic," The student was revived and Vadam realised just how unpleasant a D.A focused glare could be when having it focused on another. The Jerkwad got to his feet shakily and he yelled out dramatically, "OH I'LL SHOW YOU ALL," he turned to storm out but Vadam grabbed him.

"Yeah, if we let you go there is a good chance you're going to rat us out and frankly I don't think that's a good idea do you?" Vadam kept an even tone and calm face as he spoke but he knew that presenting in such a matter could be far more terrifying than ranting and screaming.

The Jerkwad nodded shakily. "Good, cause you know that if you do rat us out whatever Granger did will let me know," Zacharias Smith, also known as The Jerkwad, gave Vadam a wide eyed fearful look and managed to choke out his agreement before fleeing the Room of Requirement.

Vadam snorted at the leaving of his most disliked D.A student and turned to the rest, who all seemed more cheerful now that he was gone. It was Ginger who said the first thing. "Well, bloody hell it's about time he left, thanks Vadam," Vadam was taken back by the friendly words but nodded; immediately the rest of the D.A offered their thanks, a few were still worried and Vadam thought he saw a girl give the D.A list an uneasy look but didn't dwell on it.

**######**

Vadam was very unhappy, the Christmas holidays had started and both of his friends had gone home. It's not to say he wasn't invited to each of his friends' homes but Vadam refused for two reasons. For one he didn't want to spend time with one and imply to the other that he liked the first one more. For two he had done some research on Christmas and as it turned out he found that it was a celebration for family for the birth of some magical child who grew up to give presents atop a flying chariot or something like that.

_"Vadam, I'm bored,"_ Vadam sighed; Nox had been saying that for the past half-hour. _"Vadam, I'm bored_," Vadam snapped _"WELL I'M BORED TOO SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"_ Vadam could feel Nox fiving him a dry look _"Well its obviousness, go and do something interesting," _Vadam let out an indescribable sound of indescribable-ness which Nox could only say one thing. _"Well, I have no words,"_ Vadam began banging his head against the headboard of his bed _"Hey stop that, don't shake everything up in here, hey STOP!"_

Vadam did stop but only to prevent the increase of his headache, he sighed in defeat and said the words Nox only heard in the rarest of circumstances. _"Okay, you can take control of my body and find something to do.__The__same rules as last time__apply remember,"_ Vadam felt a wave of excitement from Nox and was beset by so many rapid words he couldn't understand any of them. Nox stopped as he sensed Vadam's irritation and simply waited with jittery excitement.

***POV Change. First Person Nox***

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOY! VadamgavemecontrolIamsoexcitedIjustdon'tknowwhatI'mgoingtodofirst.

Ahem I don't want to irritate Vadam by giving him a headache but still oh boy oh boy oh boy. So I sprang out of his bed and immediately began skipping my way up the stairs. Trust me skipping upstairs is not easy but Vadam was never one to quit so neither do I. Anyway dreary common room under a lake, check, skulking, untrustworthy people, check. Bored now.

So I walked, boring is another name for walking, out of the dreary room and made my way to the sad stone slab. Hey that's fun, sad stone slab. What else can I make fun hmm… filthy fudge, no… Nobody knows nothing nike? Hmm…Oh I know Vicious Vadam scares small Slytherins. Hah it's not all the same but that is why it works _"You do realise I'm still awake,"_ Oops.

So I made my way out of the sad stone slab, heh this will be fun, and since no one was around I, of course, immediately began skipping. I skipped and skipped and skapped? Hmm no that doesn't sound right, anyway I skipped until I had a great idea. I would do a foot clap in mid-air. Now to do this I'd need some speed, heh that rhymes, so I began skipping faster and faster until I skip-jumped. Skumped maybe? Anyway so I skumped and did the foot clap, great yes, but then I fell on Vadam's face. It's not my real face even though we look alike so I say I fell on his face _"I agree and will pay for it,"_ … moving aside skump foot-clapping is not very easy so I should keep trying until Vadam's face is either slightly better looking _"HEY!"_ Or I succeed.

**######**

Skump foot-clapping is not easy but I managed it eventually and so many wins are mine, anyway I ran (literally) into a student when I exited the dark dreary dungeons, I'm loving this, now we fell over and whoever it was wasn't happy with me. I think I broke something of his as I heard a crunch.

Either way we get up and he's about to yell at me when he realises who I am, well figuratively, "O-oh V-Vadam I'm so sorry for crashing into you," he then ran off. Coward. Although Vadam's face is pretty frightening_. "Watch your words,"_ and he should consider changing it _"Stop speaking all your thoughts, it's annoying,"_ I'm awesome at everything and if I am annoying then I must be the most annoying of all. BLAAARRRRG WOOOORRRRRRT CLUUUMP ON A CRAAAAACKEEEEEERR.

Annoying Vadam is fun but he can get rather scary plus it's nice that we have this thing going now. _"We have nothing going on,"_ Oh please we are like two people who don't hate each other's mere existence _"…" _Hah see he does love me and loves spending time with me _"All time is with you,"_ And he loves it. I should make a new same letter sentence for it; let us see V is a hard letter… Okay it's not perfect but what do you think? "Vicious Vadam is Best Buddies with Narrative Nox," I felt like saying that out loud cause why not. _"You are always telling me to be careful about revealing too much. And don't sing anything with my voice,"_ Ah yes we do sound rather different, it's weird with my physical voice as Vadam sounding so much different to my actual voice in my head _"A voice that won't shut up,"_ Ah it's fun when Vadam gets snarky.

**######**

So after my little crash I started wondering how well I could pretend to be Vadam, and to find out I have come here. The Gryffindor's common room. Apparently there is a painting of a fat lady hmm… maybe if I call out "Hey! Is there a fat lady here?" Vadam of course thought such an idea was stupid and irrational but irrational is the best rational _"No, no. its. Gah, it's not rational, that's why it's irrational," _Oh silly Vadam you know I'm right about everything, he wouldn't have lasted a week here without me.

Anyway I called out and I received a rather undignified sniff, it was impressively loud to be actually heard over a room but yes I turn and there is a painting of a fat lady "Oh hello ma'am, wait… you're the fat lady," the rather fat lady nodded sourly, of course I can charm anyone "But that's impossible you're far too thin to be considered a fat lady, no, no. Anyone? Is anyone here a fat lady?" Ah the look on her face, pure confused happiness. People think Vadam is this great, suave manipulator but nine out of ten times he's just saying what I tell him to _"Hey that's a lie,"_ in social situations _"…" _Heh see I'm just right at everything.

But anyway the rather fat lady went all blushy and 'oh my' on me and she quickly answered me if a certain Harry Potter had left "Oh yes that young man can be quite the troublemaker but I know he's got a good heart underneath," Well so I know he's not in there, so after biding the rather fat lady a wave and a wink (lots more blushes and giggles) I went off searching on my valiant quest once more.

**######**

My next place to search was going to be the accursed Library but then Vadam cut into my awesome quest of discovery and manipulation with some rather nasty words_. "You do know Harry has gone to Gingers' place for this Christmas don't you?"_ Curses he slings at me, oh why? Why I ask? WHHHHHYYYY?

Hehe I just remembered Chismas, and so Vadam groans I remember one of the greatest things he's ever said, I mean who wouldn't want to celebrate Chismas?

**######**

So about an hour of my day has been stolen from me by some mean little boy deciding to spend the celebrations elsewhere, oh my heart does burn with righteous- "Ooh is that a butterfly?" It is so my newest quest has begun, capture the butterfly. Why? One may ask, it's for one very simple reason.

No one ever suspects the butterfly.

And as I am not one but two I suspect the butterfly; now I know butterflies can be quite the tricky beings so it will require true tenacity and wit to capture the wiliest of all foes. I wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And JUMP!

My hands forming a protective cocoon to- hey I wonder, if you cocoon a butterfly will it turn back into a caterpillar or turn into some sort of super butterfly? Aww dammit my epic wonderings cost me my capture and now the butterfly is on to me, but I won't let it defeat me and destroy all that I hold- Ooh is that Hagrid?

######

It was the hairy man so I decided to see if he had anything fun to do; so I start running up to him but then I remember he thinks I'm Vadam and… wait I think Vadam has slipped into some sort of coma of fear from having to watch me face the butterfly… yep he's definitely out of it, well I still have to pretend I'm him cause he will know… he always knows.

Oh dammit I forgot the havoc the butterfly will cause, so I then started looking for the butterfly but I couldn't see it… eh what could a butterfly do anyway?

So I start running up to Hagrid again but of course I slow down and put on my 'Vadam' face which some people have referred to as 'resting bit-' Ah I can't let Hagrid escape he may know how to defeat the butterfly… nah no one knows how because no one ever suspects them.

Okay I finally reach Hagrid and I figured I may as well test my whole 'can I act as Vadam' thing going as to not make my former quest a true waste of life. "Greetings taller man, what are we doing today?" I thrust my chest out and spoke like a true English gentleman that I once heard on some sort of Raydeeoh. I think that's how Vadam talks to people, Hagrid gave me a truly confuddled look. Hmm I think I'm being too English "Uh my apologies but um what are yeh doing good man," I don't even know what I was doing this time but Hagrid kind of sounds like it.

Clearly Vadam doesn't as the very big, very hairy man's confuddled look become further confuddled which I'm not sure how it was possible. Also what would you call that 'confuddleder' maybe? Well who knows? Maybe Hagrid does. "Also is confuddleder the right word for confuddled, uh good sir?" Now I don't think Hagrid likes Vadam very much because he was going red in the face "What are yeh talking 'bout?" Hmm "I don't really know myself," with that I walked off clearly he couldn't withstand the strain of battling the butterfly. A brave man though, so brave.

So if Hagrid who is a magical creature's expert couldn't stop the butterfly then what, or who, could? I'VE GOT IT! The scary lady McGonagall she could stop the butterfly I'm sure.

**######**

And thus my brave adventure was to come to an abrupt and grisly end; I rounded a corner and skipped up to the forbidden door and rapped on it a couple of times and from within came a truly frightening opponent.

She glared holes straight through me through spectacles that lay on her nose, her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her wrinkles gave her a distinguished and aged look of power. I knew that this being could stop the butterfly but I felt my courage waning in the presence of her thin lips "Yes?" Oh such power that can cause such a simple word that could cut straight through a Ravnican sentinel "Um… nothing," I know, I know my cowardess is shameful but no one could stand up to such cold power and come out of it the same person they were before.

I, of course, turned tail and walked off as if I had a purpose I could feel the heated glare of the chilly woman but I didn't turn back or break stride. I needed more accessible help to defeat the butterfly. I reached the area where the massive hourglasses sat. I looked over to them with mild interest before looking over to the entrance of the Great Hall, ah the food place.

I may have gone to see if there were any delectables to enjoy but then I spotted something. The butterfly, and was it carrying a pebble? I think it was, so being the sane, rational person that I am, I knew it must be putting its grand scheme into action. "Okay if there is any hope at all I need to stop it now," so I began following it. Discretely of course, it couldn't know that I was on to it or following it.

Unfortunately I think I underestimated the sheer brilliance of the butterfly as it suddenly flew out a window, "Curses, it caught on," I knew I couldn't hope to follow it outside so again I was going to have to find a side trek to focus on and keep my skills sharp.

I've got it! I'll go find a way to destroy the toad of Hogwarts, it will be a daunting task, possibly equalling asking the frosty woman for assistance in defeating the butterfly.

I knew she possessed the ability to change any of her surroundings into a swamp of pink and kittens, sometimes even pink kittens; it is a truly terrifying task that I do not know I am nothing if I don't try.

**######**

Here I stand, the entrance to the toad's lair. _"Vadam if I don't return just know i- ooh shiny,"_ There's a shiny point on the nob of the door, hehe if I move it moves too.

So I carefully reach forward and grasp the handle, luckily I didn't die and so I carefully turned the nob; okay I'm still alive, I very carefully push it open and "Oh the Horror!" The lair of the beast is far more terrible than I had even conceived. Now that I am viewing it with, well not my own eyes, but now that I am not viewing it from behind Vadam's eyes it's even more fearful than I had thought.

"Oh, oh no I don't think I can handle this," I was walking inside the cavern of pink and kittens and I swear it was physically painful to even exist in this room, the toad must be a truly powerful being to create an atmosphere that even someone like me can barely handle.

Okay I have some mana that Vadam doesn't know of so I think I will have some fun; I went up to her quill and I felt the good old feeling of mana flow through Vadam's body and into the quill. I decided not to vocalise my spell as opening the mouth I have control over may cause me to absorb some of the true evil of this room.

Now that my enchantment was in place I couldn't move faster to escape such a pink prison and didn't stop running until I was able to escape into the bliss of outside.

"AHH! Sweet relief," the air was almost sweet, probably due to having to go through the thick pink incense smell of the pink cavern and the flowers were so beautiful a tear almost welled up, almost Vadam's body can't actually cry. And fluttering across the sky was The BUTTERFLY! "No, it can't be," but it was, the butterfly and I'm almost certain it was carrying a small stick.

Being the brave adventurer that I am I immediately began following the devilish creature I needed to ascertain the butterflies plan if I wanted to have even a chance of stopping it.

I'm certain the butterfly knew that I was following but it was unperturbed in its path. It simply continued flying towards the castle; its arrogance will be its downfall and- hey wait! Oh crap it's flying up, and up I can't tell where it's going and wait. It's going through an open window, "Gah! It is smarter than I thought, I won't be able to track it now," I still entered the castle, I'm certain I need to be in here if I want to save everyone within it.

"Okay, if I want a chance of stopping it I need to find where its base of operations is," I knew my reasoning was sound but others may not have felt that way "Stopping what, Mr Vadam?" Oh no, that kind grandfatherly voice that hides his true cunning and strength.

I turned slowly, for dramatic appeal, and the Headmaster himself stood before me… where did he come from anyway? Maybe I should verbalise that. "Where did you come from?" Dumbledore gave a good natured chuckle at my question "Oh I may be old but I still remember all the secret passageways within this castle," secret passageways? Interesting.

"So who or what exactly are you trying to stop?" Ah as the headmaster of this school and a powerful opposer of evil he must be able to help me. "Sir, I am questing around to stop the butterfly from destroying the school," Dumbledore's expression didn't change, although he may have raised an eyebrow. Good, good he's calm in the face of horror and evil. "A butterfly you say? And why do you suspect it of planning of destroying the school?"

Hmm… perhaps his age has made him lax "Sir, nobody suspects the butterfly," the good professor nodded to my wise reasoning "Ah yes that is true. So, if the butterfly is planning this how may I be of assistance?" Ah, I knew he was a wise one and I'm sure Voldemort has been a great warm up to the horrors that the butterfly will unleash on us.

**######**

Dumbledore was of great assistance but eventually he had to be called away for other matters. I suppose it was for the best he may be wise and powerful but I doubt his old body could withstand the true power of the butterfly.

Unfortunately the day was beginning to leave me and I knew Vadam would want his body back and I also know he wouldn't take the butterfly seriously; he's not wise like me and Dumbledore.

I sighed I had searched everywhere and there was no sign of the butterfly. I suppose I should make my way to the Great Hall for the deliciousness of dinner. So I was finally at the entrance of the Great Hall and I entered, after taking a very close look for any traps the butterfly may have set. I didn't find any.

The room had been changed to only one table and there sat the remainder of people in the castle; it was interesting to see all the glittering trees glittering all over the face and the students and teachers sitting together. Vadam hadn't left the room the entire Christmas holiday and simply called up those funny little elves when he decided food would be necessary.

Dumbledore saw me and beamed. "Ah so this year you're joining us?" I nodded and he smiled brightly. "Well perfect, pull up a seat and inform me of the butterflies' progress," Ah a wise man he is, I sat down to his right and, as he asked, informed him. "Unfortunately I have lost track of the butterflies progress but I am certain it will strike soon so don't let down your guard," Dumbledore nodded sagely and nodded to the others at the table who were giving us very odd looks. Fools, the lot of them.

We had a delicious dinner and some of the others attempted some chatter but other than the teachers most people didn't seem to know each other.

Dinner was over and even though I loved having a body I knew it was time for it to be over, I bade Dumbledore goodnight and good-luck and walked out of the room; just as I was leaving I noticed a thin trail of liquid led to the table "What?" And then I saw the butterfly, it was carrying a very small strip of wood with an odd red rounded tip.

I was about to try and sneak up on the butterfly when it dropped its cargo; I was about to laugh at its weak physical strength when a horrible thought overtook me. What if it didn't drop it by accident?

Time seemed to slow as I saw the little piece of wood fall towards the end of the liquid where a small stick laid, or maybe it was the beginning and the stick was the linchpin of the plan.

With a mighty "NO!" I leaped across the ground and managed to bat the dropping stick out of the path, it landed and sparked once before catching alight. I watched as the tiny piece of wood burned its way out before letting out a whoop of victory. I turned to mock the butterfly but it had already escaped "Well played old friend, well played," I stared at the window it had most likely escaped from and I sighed, I may have stopped its latest plan but there will always be more, always more.

I nodded over to Dumbledore who raised his goblet to me and as such I made my way back to the Slytherin common room_. "Okay Vadam I've had my day. Wake up please,"_ Vadam made an odd noise, sort of like a snort mixed with a grunt, as he awoke. _"Ah so you had a good day huh?"_ Ah if he could only know about the truly epic adventure I have had on this day, shortly before Christmas.

_"Hey wait. I heard that Christmas other people give you stuff… so whach ya gonna get me?"_ I know that Vadam wasn't planning on any gifts for me but I'm sure I can guilt him into getting me something. _"A gift? … Nox, what did you think today was?"_ Wait what? _"Wait what? Today was the gift? So you weren't annoyed with me as always and did this just to shut me up?"_ How strangely nice of him _"Well yes to the above,"_ Ah that makes more sense _"But I also did it for you, I mean I wasn't asleep for any of it and I must. Say. That. Your… battle against the… butterfly was… impressive"._

Heh I could feel the pain in Vadam's words as he said those words but I didn't feel like mocking him no he did something nice for me… this is an odd feeling.

_"So… Thank you,"_ I think Vadam smiled at me and I couldn't help but stretch Vadam's face into an easy grin as well _"Yes well I just wanted you to know that… that thing with… The Enchantress, well… you know… I'm not, no, I mean… um…" _I think I know where he was going with this but I couldn't quite believe it _"Are you saying that you forgive me?" _Vadam seemed unbelievably nervous, it was funny but I didn't feel like laughing _"Yes if that's a good thing than I do forgive you,"_ Wow… _"Thankyou,"_ And I meant it.

* * *

**So wasn't that fun? I had a hell of a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had just as much fun reading it.**


	9. Dangerous Afflictions

**Hello, apologies this chapter took a while and it is just another filler chapter… should I feel bad?**

**Anyway I finally have something to say in this beginning authors note. The way in which Vadam and Nox coincide I see as the same as the soul rooms from the anime of Yugioh. So anyone who knows of that good for you but for other's I'll explain. The soul room is located within the mind (ironically) and is a room that demonstrates everything that makes up a person, most people cannot access one (either their own or another person's) but powerful Blue magic can allow one to gain entrance to one, Vadam and Nox are two minds within one body so there is two rooms and an endless corridor separating them, Nox is always within his own soul room (Oh they can't merge like in Yugioh) but can gain access to Vadam's simply by walking out of his own and into his, he can communicate with Vadam when he's in Vadam's one and spends most of his time there.**

***Nox wanted to destroy and protect Vadam before they finally began to get along***

The remainder of the Christmas holidays passed unbearably slowly; Nox let up on his incessant nagging in thanks for Vadam's gift but the boredom stuck with the two of them like a cloud of dullness. To pass the time Vadam had explored deeper into the castle as well asoutside; he also took advantage of Nox's agreeableness and started breaking further mana to the surface.

Vadam smiled as he watched all the students returning to the castle and sighed as he felt his dual longing for company and power fulfilled. _"I still can't believe it took you almost a year and a half to finally bring all your mana levels to an agreeable level,"_ Vadam was in too much of a positive mood to care about Nox's minor insult and simply nodded along with his words _"Yes it has taken a while but it is really nice to finally have some reliably renewable black and white mana,"_ Nox snorted at Vadam's words.

_"Yeah, cause you just love to use white mana don't you? Enjoy the burning feeling as it attacks your lich magic,"_ Finally Vadam frowned_. "Okay you're being rather snarky there. Is it impossible for the two of us to have any sort of conversation without insulting each other?"_ There was silence in Vadam's head for a few moments before Nox responded. _"I don't think so but… can you really say it isn't as much more fun?"_

It was a terrible realisation as Vadam realised that it was more enjoyable _"Assface," _Nox's laughter gave Vadam an unabashed smile of mirth _"You're funny, I like you"._

######

It was the thirteenth of January and a day of Monday classes; Vadam had borderline dreaded each Monday since he had the first of his sixth year. Today he was jubilant as he would finally be able to see his friends again _"This jubilant is an odd emotion to see you experience. You know if you smile for too long your face will lock like that and the worlds will be frightened,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes and dropped his smile.

His face was hurting anyway.

It took another twelve minutes and fourteen minutes before Neville and Luna respectivelyfinally arrived; they were chatting as they often did and neither looked as happy as Vadam thought they would. "Hey! Hello! Luna! Neville! It's been ages since I've seen you, how are you? What have you been doing? Why… why are you looking like that?"

Neville and Luna shrugged off the barrage of questions before answering the last one."Earlier, much earlier, we went down to our tree to see if you would be there and…" Neither of his friends looked comfortable with the next part of their answer "Uh Vadam, the tree… our tree is sick."

Vadam's slight positive look faded and he gave his friends an incredulous look "What… What?" Luna and Neville shared an uneasy look. "It looks like the tree has been inflicted by some sort of deadly sickness… you've been here over the holidays, you didn't notice something wrong?"

Vadam felt like he should sink into the stone floor under his feet, he cleared his throat and shuffled a bit "I uh… I haven't actually gone to the tree ever since you left," Vadam gave them a guilty look before shaking his head. "We'll have to go and check the tree out later, maybe there is something we can do," Neville and Luna nodded and, still solemn, walked into the great hall for breakfast.

Luna regaled Vadam of her and her father's Christmas celebrations, Vadam didn't understand most of it but it seemed as if Nox understood every word_. "Yes she's is so right and I believe that you do have Snickle Wickle Mewets clouding your vision,"_ Vadam almost chuckled at Nox's words and simply continued watching Luna speak. Neville barely gave a word for what he did for his Christmas but Vadam was in too good of a mood to notice.

The daily post arrived and hundreds of owls cluttered the great hall _"I have to wonder… do any of the owls poop on the food?" _Nox's wise thoughts were ignored by gasps of shock and horror; the trio of Vadam, Neville and Luna were sitting with the Gryffindor table who were taking the news the worst vocally.

Neville made as odd moaning noise as he read the headlines, Vadam looked over his shoulder and found out that the wizarding prison Azkaban had had a mass break out, Neville was staring at the moving picture of a screeching, wild haired woman weighed down with chains, there was other screeching and growling former prisoners but Neville was transfixed by this Bellatrix Lestrange.

Vadam noticed the other trio - Harry and Granger and Ginger - giving Neville a pitying look but was quickly overcome with anger at the mention of some Sirius Black. Vadam was tempted to ask Neville why he was transfixed by the photo of a madwoman but he could tell there was something personal in his stricken glare and so no one brought it up.

Soon classes began. Vadam forced concentration within Transfiguration, he was still terrified of McGonagall, but his concentration was focused on whatever Nox had done to Umbridge. It was the first time he had ever looked forward to Umbridge's class; it was an odd feeling.

Charms passed and finally he was sitting in the class. He was sitting near the back, ready to run in case Umbridge knew something _"Heh get ready Vadam, whatever I did will activate when I say the word so I will need just a moment of control to whisper the word, okay?"_ Vadam agreed and waited with a delightful nervousness as the class filled up and Umbridge waddled into view.

She ruffled through her belongings before pulling out the enchanted quill, _"Okay let me take control now," _Vadam and Nox switched "Okay barbeque," Nox whispered the two words under his breath and switched back to Vadam; he knew that he would not be able to survive laughing at what was coming.

Umbridge heard nothing and began ticking off names off of her rollcall "Adams, Christopher. Yes. Okay Clark, Andre-," Umbridge was cut off by an odd jerk of her quill, she dropped it as a reflex and stared at it for a few moments before glaring at the class and reaching for it, she was too late "The cow, it does go moo, and yet so do you, a cow looks good on the barbeque and it's a shocking thing to say but so do you so let's sing it! The cow goes moo, so do you, you'd look good on the barbeque, the cow goes moo, so do you, you'd look good on the barbeque," Umbridge's face went a colour undefined by human recordings as her quill sung to her in an obnoxious voice she'd never heard.

The whole class went into silent shock when the quill first started singing but as it continued singing its offensive message one student simply couldn't take it any longer. An explosion of laughter exploded from the middle of the room and immediately the class followed, even Vadam couldn't resist the hilariousness of the situation and chuckled along with the class. _"WOW a chuckle, I never expected it to be that funny," _Vadam couldn't even form a response and Umbridge screamed "OUT!" every student barely stood but each fled the room, still howling and gasping with laughter.

Vadam fled to the Room of Requirement still chuckling; controlling himself he took a careful look around to ensure no one was around before doing the motion which allowed entrance to the room of requirement.

Vadam entered the mostly empty room, there was a few instruments for defence teaching and a couch which Vadam had summoned, he went over to it and sat _down "By the gods Nox, if she finds out I'll probably be forced to leave… or kill her, yeah I'll do that instead,"_ Vadam felt Nox give a sort of shrug _"Yeah if she does have some sort of monitoring system she'll think you did it and she's great at causing trouble… but if you kill her won't people be suspicious?"_ Vadam gave a real shrug but didn't have a rebut to Nox's point.

More time passed and Vadam and Nox were both getting bored and tense, _"Ahhhh! I want to walk around Vadam and not in your body but my own,"_ Vadam carefully evaluated Nox's want_. "I don't know Nox, what if someone comes in and see's you?" _Nox was unperturbed _"Then you can just wipe their memory. Please Vadam? Pretty please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"_ Vadam relented if only to stop Nox's nagging _"Fine. But where exactly are you going to get the mana for such a thing?"_ Nox wasn't to be stopped, _"I'll just borrow some from you, I don't need a body for long, just to stretch MY legs and just run around and stuff,"_ Vadam was unsure but with another round of _"Please?"_ from Nox, Vadam completely relented.

Vadam sighed as Nox detached both himself and a chunk of Vadam's mana from him to cast his specialty spell, a spell that allows him a temporary but real physical body.

Nox suddenly manifested beside Vadam and gave a huge fake yawn and stretched his whole body "AAAAHHHHH! Oh it feels so good to finally be able to do that," Vadam rolled his eyes and Nox immediately began skipping around "Hah! I'm better at skipping with my body than yours, oh let's see if I can do my patented skip, jump, foot clap the skump," Nox began skipping circles around Vadam as he increased his speed; soon he gave it a try.

With a mighty noise from within his chest Nox jumped into the air and brought his foot together causing his body to form an s shape. A nice loud clap sound echoed throughout the room of requirement as Nox brought his shoed feet together, but as he fell he had clearly misinterpreted the time and he fell face first into the floor.

Nox let out a cry of pain as his face was mashed into the floor, "OW! Oh that hurts so much more when you can't just make the pain go away," Vadam ran over to Nox and helped him to his feet "Heh, I guess my body is more fit than your," Nox gave Vadam a playful glare "Oh yeah? Well let's see who can skump successfully first?" Nox didn't expect anything but denial from Vadam so when Vadam agreed he almost fell over.

Vadam had to empty his pockets to avoid anything breaking, his wand and D.A coin went on the couch and he smirked at a still shocked Nox. "You ready?" Nox shook his head before nodding and they both took up a running stance.

"Okay, one, two, three GO!" Nox shouted his go but it didn't faze Vadam and the two of them began skipping with all their strength. Nox was the first to attempt the skump and he landed on his face again, Vadam simply skipped around the place, Nox tried a second and third time and failed again.

Vadam and Nox were both picking up speed and were both giving each other heated glares, neither noticed the D.A coin vibrating off the couch, Vadam picked up further and further speed and both he and Nox jumped together. To loud claps of their feet muffled the sound of the door opening and together they landed on their feet.

The room went silent as Vadam and Nox both tilted and they grabbed the closest object to steady themselves, each other. "Ah dammit, it's a draw," Nox smiled despite his disappointment, Vadam gave him a mock glare "Well I know it was whoever could do the skump first but I did it on my first try, you had like three tries before you got it on your for-ah!"

Vadam had been turning as he was speaking and had just turned enough to see the shocked faces of Neville and Luna; Nox saw his shock and turned with confusion before freezing himself. Neville and Luna were giving the two of them such a look of indescribable shock and the silence from before was nothing to the infinite silence that the room possessed now.

Several moments passed before Nox couldn't take the still silence any longer "AHHHH!" He let out a loud scream and started running around the place flapping and waving his arms. His sudden movement and scream caused the others to jerk and come back to the world of the living once more "NOX! Stop screaming," Nox stopped and started panting heavily before straightening up and waving "Hello friends of Vadam. Trust me when I say that I am filled with as much shock and disbelief one can have after witnessing it for over a year," Nox finished with a bow.

Neville and Luna seemed to be having trouble dealing with their first meeting of Nox and Nox turned to Vadam with a bemused look on his face. "I think they like me, they can't even speak of their awe of my awesomeness," Vadam shook his head "Nox return," Nox shook his head and stomped his foot "But why?" He stretched out the why "I wanna play some more and meet your friends," he was stomping his foot and Vadam was reminded of a child "Now Nox," Nox relented with a sullen "Fine," and he released the mana bonds and returned to Vadam.

Vadam turned to his friends and said "Please, please don't mention this to anyone ever, or ask me about it? Please?" Neville and Luna nodded silently and Vadam let out a deep breath "Okay, why are you even here anyway?" His friends confused looks didn't fade but Luna held out her D.A coin "There's going to be a D.A session right now," Vadam snapped his head to look at the couch and noticed his coin on the ground. "Oh," he was relieved beyond question that it was Neville and Luna who caught him.

There was no more time to discuss anything as Harry, Granger and Ginger arrived; they were surprised to see three people ahead of them but shrugged it off and the six of them waited for the rest of the D.A to arrive.

The lesson started and Harry explained that this lesson was totally devoted to the Protego charm, a shield spell that could defend against most jinxes and curses "It can't defend against particularly strong curses and jinxes but it is a good defence when there is no cover," Vadam didn't know the spell well himself and mainly stepped back and watched as Granger and Neville duked it out for who could accomplish the spell first.

The whole D.A was surprised at Neville's sudden determination to accomplish a tricky defensive spell and was wowed as Hermione only accomplished the spell just before Neville did. Eventually the action dialled down and Vadam found himself bored _again "You know it was so much more fun when I was out and about," _Vadam couldn't bring himself to admit to Nox that he agreed and merely stayed silent.

He wandered around the Room of Requirement until something caught his attention. Ginger and Harry were sitting at a conjured table playing some sort of game on the table; he wandered over with interest and watched as Ginger totally wiped Harry's defence out and one the game with a victorious "Checkmate!" Harry sighed at leant back against his chair "Man how are you this good at chess?" Ginger just shrugged with a victorious smile on his face.

It was at this point they noticed Vadam and his curiosity, Ron motioned for Harry to stand and he asked Vadam if he would like to try his hand at chess against him. Vadam sat at the vacated chair and looked at the pieces with interest. "Okay, how do you play chess?" It was another one of those things that showed that Vadam wasn't from around here but Ron had learned to hide his surprise, instead he leant forward and began pointing out all the pieces.

"Okay these eight pieces in front of the others," Ron pointed to them and Vadam nodded "They are the pawns. Now the goal of chess is to capture this piece," Ron pointed to a large piece with an ornate crown "This is the king and to win the game you need to get your pieces into a position where nothing your opponent can do can get the king out of trouble," Vadam nodded and Ron grinned.

"Okay each of the pieces can move in a different way. The front eight, the pawns, they can move one step forward," Vadam nodded and Ron mentally prepared himself for the complications that followed "Now the pawn actually has the most different moves of a piece, if they haven't moved yet than you may move it two steps forward and for a pawn to capture a piece they can only move diagonally forward," Vadam nodded and Nox commented that his head hurt.

Ron took a breath and continued "Now if a pawn makes it to the complete end of the opposite side then you have the choice of turning it into a different piece with the choices of knight, queen, rook and bishop," Vadam nodded "And what do they do?" Ron grinned "Okay the rooks are these pieces," Ron pointed to the castle like pieces on each side of the board and Vadam nodded.

"The rooks are a good piece and they can move any amount of spaces forward, backwards, and to the sides," Vadam nodded again "Okay just so you know pieces can't move through other pieces, so if you have one of your pieces in front you can't move your piece through them and if it's one of your opponents pieces then you can take it but you can't move any further," Vadam nodded and asked a question. "How many moves can you make per turn?"

Ron nodded. "Good question, you can only make one move per turn. Now the pieces next to the rooks are the knights. They move in a different way to all the pieces and is the only piece that can approach an opponent's queen safely," Ron held his hand up to stop Vadam's question "I'll explain the queen soon but let me finish the knight," Vadam nodded.

"Okay the knight moves two spaces in one direction and one to either the right or left," Ron demonstrated and Vadam nodded "Now the next piece is the bishop it is similar to the rook in the way it can move as many spaces as possible but different in that it moves only diagonally," Vadam nodded again _"You know you're shaking things up in here with all that nodding,"_ Vadam ignored Nox, he was finding this interesting.

"The final two pieces are the king and queen. Now as I said before if your king can't escape by any means, that means you can't move it out of any danger, you can't move a piece of yours in the way or you can't take any of your opponents pieces to save the king then it's checkmate and you lose, also when you place a piece of yours in a spot where it can attack the king you must say check just so your opponent knows," Vadam nodded "Okay the king can also move one in any direction, so it's a little better than the pawn and can be used strategically. Finally the queen; the queen is the strongest piece on the board," Vadam looked to the smirking piece that Ron was pointing to.

"The queen can move in any direction any amount of spaces, within the earlier rules of the rook and bishop, because of this it is a devastating piece that can often determine the fate of the game".

Vadam gave Ron an appraising look "Okay I understand, shall we play?" Ron nodded with a hint of a smirk. "Just so you know the pieces are animated, so you can tell them where to go or move them yourself," Vadam nodded "And a word of warning these are old pieces so they will talk to you and since they are much older than new sets they have a sense of protecting themselves and not the king so be wary of taking their advice," Vadam gave a final nod and they began their game.

It did not go well.

Vadam understood the game and did better than everyone had expected but he was unaware of Ron's incredible skill at the game. Vadam copied Ron's first few moves before making a surprise move that put his queen in danger but only if Ron took it with his own queen. Ron evaluated the board for a while before deciding to lose his queen to take Vadam's.

Vadam put up a better struggle than a new player should have but the game ultimately ended the same way all of Ron's matches went. "Checkmate!" Vadam sighed, an almost growl and Ron's grin of victory wavered but Vadam gave Ron a sharp look before allowing it to relax, "That was quite impressive… Ron," Ron gave him a surprised look before smiling "Thanks you did a whole lot better than a new player should have done," Ron held out his hand and Vadam shook it and nodded.

The D.A had mostly left by that point and only the Gryffindor trio and the mixed trio remained before they walked down to the great hall together. That night Vadam sat at the Gryffindor table and it was the first time he had felt welcomed there.

It was an odd feeling.

Dinner was delicious, for Nox, but there was an edge of tenseness surrounding the hall; Vadam supposed that it was the prison breakout that was causing this but Harry Potter didn't look overly good either.

Soon enough dinner was over and they all parted ways.

**######**

The next day Vadam found himself wrapped up in a heavier cloak than usual to whether the stinging cold, there was no sun out and the sky was covered in clouds. Vadam was waiting in his usual spot forNeville and Luna. Eventually they showed up but from a different direction than expected, the duo came running up to Vadam in a sense of panic from the outside.

"Vadam come quick!" Neville grabbed his hand and began pulling him Luna grabbed his other hand and together they pulled him until he began running with them, together the trio ran outside and began running for the lake.

There weren't any people around the area, aside from the jogging trio; there was still a light frost on the ground and a chill in the air. Vadam ignored any possible uncomfortableness as they ran to the lake; it didn't take long and even from a distance it was clear something was very wrong.

It was a disaster of an infliction as they ran up to the tree in which they spent most days. _"Oh boy that tree isn't just dead it's infecting the ground,"_ Nox was right, not only the tree was gone but the grass around the area had gone an off colour themselves. Vadam swallowed "Oh no," with his attention transfixed by the disaster he didn't notice both of his friends shoot him a calculating look, it was clear over his face that Vadam knew exactly what he was looking at, _"You know you never actually saw any infected trees on the battlefield against The Firstborn but that grass… who knew that your magic was almost the same as his? And not only that, I don't think you're able to contain it any more… impressive"._

Vadam gave a jerky nod and took a tentative step forward but couldn't bring himself to step onto the shrivelled, purple grass, instead he just stared at the tree, it had lost all of its leaves, the bare bark had rotted and a sickly green sap flowed from large cracks and its branches had seemingly twisted as if in agony.

"Vadam? Do you know what this is?" Neville's quiet voice broke across the silence of Vadam's horror and he gave a shaky laugh before asking. "You're the Herbology master…," Neville and Luna gave each other another hard look and Luna sighed "We know that you know what this is," Vadam swallowed _"Uh oh, I think they're figuring things out,"_ Vadam shook Nox's words out of his head but this was taken as an act of dismissal.

Neville took a step towards Vadam "Vadam enough, just tell us what is going on," Vadam's right arm twitched and he could feel an unwilling surge of mana come to the forefront of his body "Just… Stop," Vadam could feel his emotions beginning to crack out of its sculpted prison but his friends weren't willing to drop it.

"No Vadam. We have a right to know now!" Vadam body shuddered and he slowly turned around to stare at his friends, both had their arms crossed and were staring him down but he shook his head "No, no, NO!" his shout caused both of them to jump and Vadam started taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Vadam, do not shout. You know something that has not only destroyed a very special tree but is spreading; you have to tell us so that we can find a way to prevent this".

Vadam was shaking at this point "Please no… I don't want to," Nox was completely silent in his head and was giving no help in this situation. Neville and Luna each gave him a sympathetic look but neither backed down "Why don't you want to tell-" Luna wasn't able to finish her question before Vadam exploded "BECAUSE I SAID NO!" Neville and Luna both took several steps back and Vadam took several hard breaths. "I am not Nox at the moment. This has to do with my past and I am not reliving it, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Neville and Luna were both giving him a look Vadam had never expected to see from them. Fear. Neville was shaking and Luna was taking quick breaths, Vadam felt a sense of horror overcome them and he shut his eyes, expecting them to leave him.

They didn't.

"Vadam," Luna quietly began "You have so many secrets, you've told us some but there are more we know there's more. Why can't you trust us enough to tell us?" Vadam grit his teeth but he finally decided to give trust a try "I don't get along with people very well. I don't know how to act in real domestic social situations. I came here to escape my past, to make anew… and this, all this is sourced in the worst memories I have," Neville and Luna nodded "But alright I can tell you somethings," his friends gave him a smile each and Vadam took another breath "This is a plague. A magical plague and I don't think anything least of destroying every. Singe. Infected. Cell will stop it from overcoming all the vegetation".

Neville and Luna gave him a saddened look "Is this… what destroyed your village," Vadam gave Luna an impressed look. "Yes, this is what destroyed my life," It wasn't a lie but not all the truth "Oh Vadam, but how has it come here?" Vadam shook his head "I… … … caused it," Neville gave a gasp "How? How could you have done this?" He quickly heard the accusatory tone and corrected himself "I mean how exactly could you have brought this along with- OW!" Neville had taken a few steps forward and put his hand on Vadam's shoulder before retracting it with a cry of pain.

Vadam and Luna gave Neville a shocked look as he held his hand with a face of intense pain "What? What? What? What?" Vadam ran forward but Neville reeled back. "WAIT!" He showed his hand, it had a nasty almost burnt look where he had gripped Vadam's shoulder, from the initial point, purplish warts were spreading.

"OH BY THE GODS NEVILLE! LUNA, DO SOMETHING!" Luna flinched from Vadam's loud tone but Neville was beginning to cry from the pain as he gripped his wrist. Luna finally reacted and called out some healing spell Vadam hadn't heard of. The warts began slowing and Luna cast the spell several more times and the warts finally stopped spreading.

By this point Neville's entire right hand had been encased by a shell of warts and despite them stopping Neville still seemed to be in an intense amount of pain, tears were streaking down his face but he was stopping himself from crying any further with deep breaths. Luna turned to Vadam "I have no idea what you did but you have to be able to stop it," Vadam gave Luna a look of horror before saying "What!? I'll probably do more damage," Luna shook her head "You wouldn't hurt Neville on purpose and you're the only person who knows what this is, aren't you?"

Vadam swallowed heavily and turned to Neville "Okay. I'll try," Vadam closed his eyes, took another deep breath, _"You've been taking a lot of those. Vadam white mana is going to hurt you… and if simply touching you has done this to Neville imagine what will happen if you get this wrong"_ Vadam's breath hitched and he stared at his hands for a moment before shaking his head _"This has to work," _ Vadam focused on his white mana, calling it forth from his body. He could feel it impact against the black mana lich enchantments over him and Vadam's skin began to turn red as the white mana burnt him.

His eyes flashed and a glow of white emitted from his hands and surrounded Neville's hand, Luna was watching with an amazed look and soon Neville's look of pain faded along with the grotesqueness of his hand. "Ah," Neville let out a sigh of relief and Vadam cut the healings spell off and staggered back.

Vadam was panting heavily and his entire body looked like he had been lightly boiled in a pot of hot water, Neville admired his hand before giving Vadam an amazed look. "That was incredible! Wandless and wordless magic and it was focused and a powerful healing spell. You are just incredible, Vadam. Er, are you alright," Vadam's breathing had not evened out and he shook his head before the world spun around him, he heard dual shouts of "VADAM!" before he lost consciousness.

######

Vadam found himself waking up in a raised bed; he groaned and moved his head to try and clear his mind. _"Where am I?"_ Nox didn't answer and Vadam supposed he had gone back to his own soul room to sleep, it seemed to be night and that would make sense.

Vadam's pectoral muscles clenched as he raised his body up and out of the bed, his body still ached from using white mana earlier. "Dammit, I think it's getting worse," he groaned and forced himself fully up. Vadam panted before throwing his blanket off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He didn't have any socks on and the cold of the floor gave Vadam a slight pause before simply ignoring it and walking out of the hospital wing.

Or at least he tried, just as he reached the door Madam Pomfrey caught him; Vadam didn't stand a chance and she bustled him back into his bed with a combination of motherly fuss and Vadam's fear of her.

She gave Vadam a dreamless sleep potion and watched to ensure that he drank it, and the sleeping drought mixed with it rendered his conscious null.

**So there we go, a demonstration of Vadam's main force of magic. Plague magic. It's a rather unlikely type of power for a hero, protagonist, good person… okay he's only a protagonist but still he's trying. Also that cow goes moo thing I actually read off another fanfiction I can't remember what it was called.**


	10. Lead up to the Truth

**So this is the last chapter that can be considered a fluff or a filler; it still has more importance than most filler chapter. This chapter encompasses several months and… I suppose it is a bit of a rushed chapter but I just feel that this story needs to end so I can start the story I really want to write. I also apologise in advance for the suckiness of this chapter but the next one should be better… it was the very first thing I planned for the "Vadam in Harry Potter" story at large.**

***Vadam has only killed one Planeswalker***

Vadam had recovered well from the damage he caused to himself. His friends had come to see him when daybreak had finally come and Vadam was sad to feel a sense of awkwardness between them; they reassured him that all the infected plants had been destroyed but after that things became awkward again and he could see that both of them knew whatever Vadam had done was more than just wandless magic. Fortunately neither of them asked Vadam anything about it and instead asked if he was alright. Vadam told them that he felt fine now and they told him that his heart had stopped and his body was medically dead when they got him to the nurse.

Vadam had almost frozen up at that, he knew that his body would continue living even if his organs stopped and Nox had made a snarky comment. Neville and Luna noticed but thankfully dropped it. It took two weeks before Madam Pomfrey allowed Vadam to finally leave, she had been paranoid about his body going into a sense of death again and no matter how much Vadam argued she wouldn't let him leave. When the day finally came Vadam almost felt like dancing, Nox approved of such an action. Vadam was not going to dance however, andNox did not approve of that action.

Umbridge had been on the warpath ever since the quill incident but she was unable to figure out whoever caused it. The day before a Hogsmeade trip a new educational decree came out; one that forbid all practical jokes under punishment of expulsion. The Weasley twins did not approve of that but made shockingly little protest, Vadam was suspicious.

It took a day of nagging but Vadam decided to go on the Hogsmeade trip with Neville and Luna to appease Nox.

"I'm bored," Vadam did not find Hogsmeade as interesting as he would have hoped, Neville and Luna were only too happy to show him all the attractions of Britain's only completely magical village but Vadam was unimpressed. "How could this not excite you, it's the most haunted building in all of Britain," The three of them were staring at a dilapidated old shack and Neville and Luna seemed to think it would impress Vadam. "Eh, it just doesn't impress me," Vadam wished he could tell them why he found this magical village so average. _"Yeah, when you've been on a place like Ravnica or the Esper part of Alara a little village isn't so amazing,"_Vadam rolled his eyes _"You made me come here so this is your fault,"_Nox didn't respond and Vadam felt victorious.

Neville and Luna decided to take Vadam to the joke shop next; the doorbell jingled as they walked into the cluttered shop and a cheerful looking fellow waited at the counter. _"A joke shop? For you? Good gravy, maybe you should let me take control. You know that this is my place,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes. _"One day your eyes will just roll right out of your head,"_and ignoring Nox he went about the shop.

As it turned out the shop had some tricks which could be quite useful in a fight and Vadam decided to pick up a set of flashbangs, small jet coloured balls that emited a blinding light when activated, and another ball like device that screw up your opponents senses, causing them to see in reverse, hear upwards, smell the worst smells, feel like they're being tickled and taste grass flavoured beans. He bought five of those sensor screwers.

Vadam left the joke shop feeling a sense of satisfaction. Outside,he turned to Neville and Luna, who had bought several joke objects Vadam didn't understand, and thanked them for bringing him to the shop.

"Oh well, you're welcome. And do you know that you have a lot of waves around you, all buzzing in and out of you," Luna was wearing some sort of glasses that allowed her to see waves apparently.

With the success of the joke shop the trio decided to go and enjoy some drink called Butterbeer at the local tavern, The Three Broomsticks.

The pub was packed with Hogwarts students, teachers and the occasional other patron and the trio had to forcefully wade their way through the crowd. They reached the counter and had to wait about seven minutes before they were served, and they had to shout their orders.

After obtaining their goal they waded their way back out of The Three Broomsticks, "Oh boy that was loud," Luna mock yelled "What?" and they enjoyed a light chuckle as they sought a place to sit down. Finally they found a bench and simply sat to chat.

If only things were so simple for Vadam.

"So Vadam… How exactly did you do that Wandless magic?" The innocent voice of Luna caused Vadam to choke on his butterbeer, after a minute of coughing he gave her an incredulous look "You told me to do something so I hoped something would happen," Luna was unconvinced "Maybe… but you could have taken out your wand but instead you immediately went for your hands… plus when Neville touched your arm…" Vadam had hoped that this would never come up but hope never seems to work out for him.

"I… I…" Luna and Neville sighed together and Neville said "You don't have to explain it if you don't want to," They stood up and Vadam followed, Neville motioned to the castle "Let's go back to Hogwarts," Luna shook her head "I'm sorry but I have been asked to meet with Hermione and Harry here but the two of you can go. Neville nodded and he and Vadam said goodbye before started up the way of the castle.

"_Nox I need to think of a way to tell them, please I need to be able to or I might lose them like I lost Malfoy. You have to have some idea, TELL ME THEM!" _Vadam was walking completely silently _"Okay, calm down for a minute. Here's what you don't do; don't say anything about Mana, don't say anything about being a Lich, don't say anything about Planeswalkers and Planes, don't say anything about being a borderline sociopathic murderer, is there anything else?" _Vadam huffed, _"Don't be smart with me Nox that is everything," _Vadam felt an eye roll from Nox _"Yeah, exactly,"_ They didn't speak for the rest of the walk.

The next day there was another quidditch match; Vadam had ignored all prior quidditch games but Neville and Luna asked him to join them to support Gryffindor. Luna was wearing a hat with a lion on it that roared when poked.

Vadam was with the Gryffindor's and was watching as his own house mocked Ginger Ron and how the team fared without Harry and the Weasley twins. It was news to him when he saw a grumpy looking Harry and annoyed twins and simply let their annoyance brush past him. Vadam didn't find the sport interesting and instead watched the reactions of the quidditch enthusiasts with amusement.

The score ended with Female Ginger ending the game but losing by ten points to Hufflepuff; afterwards Vadam continued watching with amusement as people complained about the game _"You have to wonder why they're complaining about it. They chose to go to the game,"_ Vadam agreed with Nox's words but remained silent.

######

The next day something interesting happened, along with the daily post came a literal cloud of owls flying at Harry. Thankfully they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when it happened allowing the three of them to wander over with curiosity and without being covered with owls.

Vadam heard something about responses to some sort of interview Harry had and watched curiously as he read several of them out loud; after reading several of the letters, Harry turned to Luna. "Thanks for doing this Luna," Luna smiled and in her classic dreamy way she said "You're welcome," Harry nodded and he began reading the remainder of the replies.

Apparently the toad did not approve as she came waddling over and grasped one of the replies, as she read it her face began colouring _"You know that happens too often to be healthy,"_ Vadam agreed but made sure not to make any sudden movements as he could see that Umbridge was on another one of her many warpaths. Vadam watched as she and Harry carefully argued with each other before she grabbed a copy of the quibbler.

"_Oh boy I think her face is an even deeper colour than the moo fiasco,"_ Nox was right and it looked like she may implode, taking everyone with her. As a precaution Vadam took a few steps back and pulled Neville and Luna with him. In an incredibly sweet voice Umbridge assigned Harry detention and stalked off probably going to make another educational degree. The next day Vadam was shown to be right as an educational degree forbidding the quibbler came out.

"_Hah! Does this Umbridge know nothing? Forbidding it just is going to make it spread faster," _Nox was correct and it didn't take long before the entire school had read about Harry's interview about Voldemort.

Despite Umbridge's new rampage the school was in a slightly higher mood than usual so it was the total shock of the whole school when Umbridge publicly sacked Professor Trelawney.

"P-please? Hogwarts is my h-home," Umbridge simply smirked at the weeping woman and said her cruel, simple words. "Well, not anymore," Professor McGonagall rushed out to defend Trelawney but Umbridge refused to back down, Vadam was wondering what the crowd would do if he killed Umbridge when Dumbledore appeared. "You may have the authority to sack my teachers, but you have no authority to banish them from the ground," Dumbledore motioned for Sybil Trelawney to grab her belongings and come back inside, she thanked him over and over as she was walked back inside by McGonagall.

Umbridge turned to face Dumbledore "Well as the position of Divination is empty I suppose I'll have to assign someone, I think I'll carefully-," Dumbledore cut her off with "I'm afraid I have already filled the empty post," Umbridge coloured "You can't!" Dumbledore cut her off again "I'm afraid you'll find that I can, your authority to appoint teachers at this school is only that which if I cannot find a suitable teacher and I'm sorry to say that I have," Umbridge shouted "WHO?" but she was quickly answered by the clopping of hooves.

The crowd shifted and from an entranceway came a centaur; Umbridge went white, then red, then purple "A. Half. Breed?" Dumbledore affixed a sharp look but the centaur spoke first "I'm afraid to say I, and no centaur, is a half-breed you should know better being a ministry witch," Umbridge went the same colour she had gone when the Harry's interview was published and merely spluttered a response.

Vadam found strong amusement in her spluttering's and was interested in what a centaur could bring to the school _"Sadly you don't take Divination," _Vadam nodded and the crowd found itself dispersed.

######

The school felt no different with Firenze the centaur within but a lot of the female students whispering and giggling increased, Vadam had no idea to make of it.

But he wasn't focusing on changes at the moment, he was focusing on this unbelievably tricky charm. "Okay remember the Patronus charm requires a fiercely happy memory to work," the incantation and wand movement was simple enough but thinking of a happy memory didn't quite work for him.

"_Come on Vadam think about… think about something about me,"_ Nox had an almost hopeful tone to it but was quashed by Vadam's dismissal _"Yeah… most of my memories of you aren't so happy,"_Nox was insulted and didn't speak with Vadam anymore.

"Okay Vadam, you need any help?" Harry and his endless positivity, "I just cannot think of any happy memory," The room went silent for a moment as everyone turned to give him a strange look. "No happy memories? None at all?" Neville's quiet voice cut through the silence and Vadam shrugged "Well I can think of some but whenever I start remembering things something bad always comes up".

Vadam scratched his side as the odd looks amplified "Why are you looking at me like that," by that point Vadam was the only person who had failed to even make a wisp of a Patronus and he was feeling rather irritated by that point "I'm sorry if my horrible life is being a depressing thing for all of you but-" Vadam found himself cut off by an odd snapping sound, everyone turned to a quivering house else who ran up to Harry.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, Dobby brings news, terrible news," Harry bent down to grab the elf "What? What is it? Dobby calm down and tell me," Harry's voice was even but Dobby's was still wavering "Oh the horrible lady, she knows, she knows about Dumbledore's Army she knows there is a list of names and she is coming," There was a moment of shocked silence before Harry roared "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITNG FOR? RUN!"

After his command there was a mad scramble for the door, Vadam pushed his way out of the crowd and he barely had made his way out of the current of students before they were all gone, the house elf had disappeared and Vadam turned to locate the scroll with everyone's names on it.

He ran up to the table holding it and quickly scanned it. _"Dammit only my name's at the bottom, Neville and Luna's is mixed up in the others,"_ Gritting his teeth Vadam forced himself to ignore Neville and Luna's name and began laying a blue mana enchantment over his name to conceal it, he heard a sound and Vadam leaped behind a pillar as several members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad march in.

Vadam quickly laid an Invisibility enchantment over himself but could only watch as the members grabbed the list, scanned it and laughed with each other as they envisioned the trouble each of the members would get in.

They ran off and Vadam quickly, and quietly, followed them, they made their way to a felled but struggling Harry Potter with Malfoy and Umbridge restraining him. The squad member who was holding the list of names swaggered over to Umbridge "Here professor the list of every member in this Dumbledore's Army," Umbridge looked disturbingly jubilant at the news and she awarded Slytherin fifty points before dragging Harry off, Vadam silently followed them until Umbridge stood before the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Umbridge literally sang and it jumped aside, Vadam allowed the gargoyle to return to its stance and waited a while before saying the password himself, it sprang aside and Vadam ran up the spiralling steps.

He ended up behind a closed door and sighed before focusing strongly and teleported into the room. Within stood Umbridge, Harry, the minister of magic, professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, two aurors, a tall, thin red headed man with a notepad and a girl Vadam recognise from the D.A

Vadam found himself watching an incredibly tense confrontation, the minister was arguing with Harry about Harry not knowing why he was there _'Clever boy, if only Umbridge didn't have the list,"_Vadam nodded and just before Umbridge turned to the girl he saw one of the aurors flick his wand at her Umbridge didn't notice and gently asked the girl "Tell us, Miss Edgecomb what you have seen with your own eyes within the walls of this very school," Edgecomb shook her head and Umbridge scoffed "Come now," She reached over and lifted her head and the minister shrieked. "EGADS!" Edgecomb let out a muffled cry and re-hid her face, Vadam's gaze had become very dark and he was planning out far worse punishments than a mere pimply face spelling out SNEAK on her face.

Umbridge scoffed again and said, "Fine, I'll tell the minister; Miss Edgecomb here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Edgecomb's face "came into operation and upon catching sight of her ace in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me more".

The minister walked up to her and began to interrogate her over the nature of the gatherings but Edgecomb was refusing to say anything. The minister demanded if there was a counterjinx to Granger's curse and Vadam felt himself impressed at her cursing ability.

The room dissolved into arguing after that, McGonagall demanded evidence and soon the portraits joined in on the ministries corruption. Dumbledore managed to regain order to the room with a steady, calm smile and soft words.

"I do not deny, and I'm sure neither does Harry, that there was a meeting in the Hogs Head that day but at the time such a gathering was not illegal, as the ministries ban came into effect two days after the gathering," Each member of the ministry looked as if they had been struck in the face, Umbridge was the first to recover "That's all very fine Headmaster," She said smiling as sweet as ever "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. If the first meeting was not illegal then all subsequent meetings since most certainly are."

Umbridge looked as satisfied as a toad that caught a big, juicy fly but it was punctured by Dumbledore's rebuttal. "Well, they most certainly would be if there were any subsequent meetings. Do you have any evidence of these meetings continued?" Umbridge gave Dumbledore a victorious look "Why do you think Miss Edgecomb is here? Come on dear, you only need to nod or shake your head to my next questions," Harry froze and the minister looked expectant as Umbridge turned on Edgecomb.

"Have these meetings been happening regularly these past few months?" Vadam glared at Edgecomb as she hesitated, but after being prompted by Umbridge again she shook her head. Vadam started back with a shocked twitch and Harry seemed no better; Umbridge did not take the shake well and began demanding better answers until she snapped and began violently shaking Edgecomb.

In an instant Dumbledore was pointing his wand at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. "I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Madam Umbridge," She backed off with a wary look in her eyes but the minister had a comment to share.

"Delores, the meeting tonight, the one we definitely know happened," Umbridge pulled herself together and faced Dumbledore "Yes! Yes after I was tipped off by Miss Edgecomb I made my way with certain trustworthy students and I happened upon this," Umbridge pulled the list of names out of her road and Vadam was tempted to grab his sword out of Dumbledore's case and stab her with it.

Umbridge handed it over to the minister "Excellent," he said "Excellent and… by thunder! See what they named themselves," Fudge pointed to the words at the top "Dumbledore's Army!" He paused for a moment, seemingly lost the ability to speak before looking up at Dumbledore with a smile "Well, the game is up," It was Dumbledore who spoke "Would you like a written statement from me Cornelius? Or would a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

The minister Cornelius Fudge looked baffled "What? I don't…" "Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius!" Dumbledore was still speaking evenly "Not Potters' Army. Dumbledore's' Army."

Dumbledore finished with the air of someone who was resigned to his fate, it all clicked for the minister and he leapt back. "You!?" Dumbledore nodded "You organised this?" Another nod. "Yes tonight was supposed to be the first meeting.

"So you've been plotting against me!?" Dumbledore nodded and cheerfully said "That's right," Harry tried to defend Dumbledore but was put down by a sharp word from the ancient wizard. Fudge was getting louder and happier by the second "Yes! You will now be escorted back to the ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial."

"Ah," Said Dumbledore gently "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag," Fudge was still jubilant and unaware to the threat underneath. "Snag? I see no snag," his voice was vibrating with joy "Well, I'm afraid I do," Dumbledore said apologetically "Well it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to, what is the phrase? Come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course, but what a waste of time and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing".

Vadam was wowed by the level of power of the threat and was considering leaving the room, Fudge sneered and made a foolish remark about Dumbledore taking on himself, Umbridge and two aurors on at once "Oh no," Dumbledore said with his still dangerously cheerful voice "Unless you are foolish enough to force me to, for you see I have no desire to hurt any of you," Fudge didn't listen and foolishly he cried "Enough of this rubbish, take him!" In a flash of silver light and a loud bang Dumbledore took down each combatant foolish enough to raise their wands against him.

Vadam was wowed and to ensure avoidance he had teleported out of the room until the banging stopped. Cautiously he teleported back in the room to find Dumbledore leaving the protection of the school in professor McGonagall's hands. He said that he had to go into hiding with this 'Order of the Phoenix' and he disappeared with his phoenix Fawkes.

McGonagall ushered Harry out of the room and Vadam, with no power left to teleport, waited until they were out of the staircase. He waited until the stunned people regained consciousness, the minister said "Blast!" a lot, and continued waiting until they left the office themselves. Vadam carefully walked up past Dumbledore's chair and grabbed the sword that lay under his desk. His sword.

Grabbing the sheath along with it Vadam attached the sword to his belt and left the office himself.

**######**

The school changed with Dumbledore gone; Umbridge had been appointed headmistress of Hogwarts and she immediately went about causing as much tyrannical dullness as possible. Nox did not approve of the never-ending rules of dullness. Umbridge's new rules were also restricting learning to its bare monotony.

Classes were now held in the strictest of silence and professors weren't even allowed to talk to the students after the class unless someone needed to ask a class related question. Nox was periodically whining during every class and the stress of the study required for the NEWT's in year seven was causing Vadam to become intensely irritable and became prone to snap at anyone who asked him a question.

"I don't care!" Apparently Luna and Neville didn't get the fact that Vadam was in no mood for conversation. The aforementioned duo was taken back by Vadam's snappiness "I only wanted your opinion on this spell," Neville only muttered but shut up when Vadam threw him a glare.

They were sitting in the library and Vadam was surrounded by books and quills and was writing with near desperation. Luna was the next to brave talking "Vadam…" he threw her a dark look but Luna braved on "You're scaring us, the amount of Biting Bitzoos surrounding you is alarming," Vadam placed his quill down with the air of someone in quiet rage "Oh? Well I'm afraid that I do not care about these Biting Bitzoos or Squaking Squallers or Itty Bitty Bingers or whatever, I just care about getting this lousy homework done because this is just a thumbtack compared to the amount I have for the rest of my classes".

Vadam's tone didn't change but Luna got the message and didn't speak any more than a whisper to Neville, "Definitely Biting Bizoos," Neville had to conceal a laugh.

Times in the library remained tense until an odd "Weee!" sound started to get louder and louder; Vadam snapped his head up to glare at the libraries door but the sound just continued to get louder "Grr," Vadam stood and stomped his way over to the door and opened it.

He walked out of the library to deliver a breaking speech to whoever was disrupting his study time but saw only a rolling wheel on fire.

"_A rolling wheel?" Vadam,__get____back IN THE LIBRARY!" _Vadam started before running back inside the library, the weeing fire wheel bounced past him and continued on its merry way. Neville and Luna came running up to him "What was that?" Vadam shrugged and soon another fire wheel passed them and then a ricocheting firework bounced around the place before exploding in a flurry of sparkly fire.

Nox, Luna and Neville all "ooo'd," at the demonstration, Vadam was more concerned with the fire danger the fireworks provided. Then he saw Umbridge get humiliated, that lightened his mood a bit.

For a whole week the Weasley twins waged chaos against Umbridge. They set of hundreds of fireworks, of different kinds, off and no one was able to stop them. Only Umbridge and the caretaker attempted any resistance against the twins but they stood no chance and were always leaving confrontations between the fireworks, heavily singed and nursing burns.

Finally the twins left the castle with a grand display of a massive dragon firework which blasted Umbridge and an unmovable swamp within an important corridor.

The whole castle left that week under a better mood than before, Nox was in a particularly good mood after Vadam got hit by one of the fire wheels, in a surprising amount of benevolence Vadam didn't hold it against the twins.

The good mood quickly evaporated and the castle seemed even drearier without the twins to give a ray of sunshine to Umbridge's tyrannical rule. The only thing that kept the students going was the Easter Holidays that were coming up.

######

The Easter holidays were seen as a beacon of hope for most students in Hogwarts; to Vadam it was simply a period of time where he could study insanely without distractions. Nox nagged and nagged him to do something interesting but he simply ignored. _"Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam," _Most of Nox's words were nothing but an incessant string of Vadam.

And then the Exams were upon him; Vadam hadn't had to do the exams during his last year as he was one of the Triwizard champions, he was taken by an examiner called Tofty who had Vadam demonstrate several tricky transfigurations. Vadam succeeded in transfiguring his mole into a cat but failed switching the whiskers of the cat onto his own face.

Nox supposed it was primarily because Vadam didn't want whiskers on his face. He succeeded in his defence and charms practical and did well in history.

Vadam was harried and frayed at the edges when he finally finished all his exams; once the final exam (Defence theory) was finished he staggered his way to his room and collapsed on his bed and slept for an hour before he was awoken by excited cries for the Slytherin common room.

Vadam stomped his way down to shout at everyone but lost his voice when he saw several people running out to the outside. Draco Malfoy, his cronies Crabb and Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and an older Slytherin called Warrington. Each was memories of the Inquisitorial Squad.

Vadam ignored the rest of the Slytherins and immediately started going after them; unfortunately other Slytherins had decided on their loyalties "Hey Vadam, STOP!" Vadam spun to stare at the entire Slytherin common room pointing their wands at him, one of the Slytherins took a step forward "You are a powerful wizard Vadam and you need to pick the right side, if you don't the Dark Lord will end you," Vadam eyed every single person and smirked "Heh, a Dark Lord who needs children to make his threats for him doesn't seem so impressive to me," Vadam roared out "BLUSTERSQUALL!" He waved his hand in a sweeping manner and his spell overloaded and knocked each person over.

Vadam turned tail and ran out of the Slytherin common room before he could be stopped, he dodged some spells that were sent after him and ran after Umbridge's cronies.

He couldn't find where they had disappeared to and Nox offered some helpful advice _"Try her office; if they have been called by her than where would they go? Her office,"_ Vadam nodded and immediately started running up stairs, and moving staircases looking for where he knew laid the cavern of the pink toad.

He reached the office door, hesitating as he checked for any traps that might be in the room. Finding none, he teleported inside.

Within held the Inquisitorial cronies holding down Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna; Neville face had gone purple from lack of air, the entire room jumped when Vadam appeared. "Wha- what?" Malfoy was not prepared for the sudden existence of Vadam, who laid his palm out and Malfoy was struck by a Blustersquall spell. The cronies dropped their cargo and reached for their wands but Vadam was planning on that, with the distraction of them grabbing their wands Vadam ran forward, he punched Warrington in the face, tripped Millicent and blasted Crabbe and Goyle with another Blustersquall spell.

The D.A members had organised themselves and subdued the remainder Inquisitorial Squad members. "Holy crap Vadam," Neville was breathing heavily to regain his lost oxygen "How did you do that?"

"I have no time to explain, where is Umbridge and what is going on?" Vadam was breathing heavily from the run and the adrenaline of the prospect for a battle.

"Umbridge took Harry and Hermione into the forbidden forest to find some sort of weapon," Luna's calm voice cut across the nervousness and action made adrenaline, Ron continued her explanation. "There is actually no weapon and they're leading Umbridge to Hagrid's brother Grawp who is a full giant," Vadam nodded and the others exchanged looks of surprise "Yes, a giant, assuming it's violent it should kill Umbridge and she'll be done," Vadam was given a look of disturbed shock at his calmness of describing Umbridge's possible death but had no time to discuss it.

"We need to go and help them," Ron and Ginny went for the door, Vadam, Neville and Luna quickly followed, they were running and Vadam wanted more answers "Tell me what is going on?" It was Ginny who answered him "Harry's uncle Sirius Black, who is innocent, is being held captive by Voldemort in the ministry of magic and we have to go and save him".

Vadam agreed with that course of action and they reached the stairs and had to slow down to avoid tripping, they reached the ground floor and ran outside and almost crashed into Harry and Hermione who were arguing about how to get to London. "Yes, we were wondering how we were all going to get to London," They turned in shock to see the five of them run up to them.

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked in amazement. Vadam wanted to scoff but Ginny answered for him. "Vadam showed up and surprised them, we were able to beat them and escape. Oh, and what did you do with Umbridge?" She shot Vadam a nervous look after that but Harry told them she had been carried off by a herd of centaurs.

"Anyway, never mind all that, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius?" Harry nodded solemnly. "I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but he's in pain," Harry looked stricken and for a moment the group was silent. Vadam broke the silence "Well okay, he's being tortured by Voldemort," the group, bar Harry, flinched. "So how are we going to get to him to stop him?"

Harry gave everyone an incredulous look "You… you can't be serious. I'm the only one going in there." Ginny rolled her eyes at him "Harry, Luna and I are three years older than you when you faced You-Know-Who over the Philosophers stone, Ron and Hermione are the same age as you and Vadam is older," Ginny finished her statement with a stomp of her foot. "Yeah but," Harry began but Neville quietly cut him off "We are all in the D.A together, it was all about fighting… You-Know-Who wasn't it? And this is the first time we have a chance to do something real. Or was it all a game to you?"

Vadam was impressed with Neville's words and nodded along with him, Harry met Ron's eyes before shaking his head "It doesn't matter since we still don't know how to get there," Luna cut him off "Oh, I know how we can get there. Fly," Harry gave Luna a disbelieving look "Luna we don't have enough brooms," She simply smiled, and pointed to something off to the side**.** "What about Thestrals?"

Vadam could see several Thestrals walking up to them and he smirked. "Well I think all your arguments are null now, Harry. Shall we go?" Harry attempted another weak argument but relented.

Flying on a Thestral was very, very different than flying with a Gift of Orzhova and a hell of a lot faster. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were screaming a little, understandable as they couldn't see what they were riding atop.

Far sooner than expected they had arrived in London, they dismounted - Vadam falling on his face - and ran over to a phone booth. They all stuffed themselves into the phone booth and amid all the cursing Ron dialled six two four, four two at Hermione's behest. As the odd technology whirred into place a cool, clear female voice sounded inside the box. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business".

Harry said everyone's names very quickly and seven badges slid down the metal chute. Hermione grabbed them and handed them to everyone as the box shifted and began to descend into the ground.

**So I'll stop it there. Don't be too horrified the next chapter should be done very soon.**


	11. Battle of the Department of Mysteries

**We are here at chapter 11, The Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Vadam vs Voldemort. So I have to warn people, this chapter has Vadam going a little… Dark. And I say that ironically as he is always dark. But no I have to ask if I should change this story to the M rating as Vadam kills people and kills them in unpleasant ways.****But anyway on with the story. Oh and don't worry about all the quick chapters, I've spent longer on this one than usual, I just started writing it immediately after the previous one (Seriously this chapter took about seven hours of straight writing to accomplish and that is after the fact that this chapter has been planned for over two years).**

***Vadam's full name is Aimeus Kartika Vadam. Nox is just Nox***

The booth ride was squashed, uncomfortable and long but as soon as it reached the bottom they all began running. Vadam had no idea where they were heading so he stayed at the back of the group and simply jogged along with the others, they made their way past another booth and were greeted with the fountain of several magical beings each in heroic poses and water pouring from points on the statues. The entire building was darkened and eerilyempty.

The lack of any sort of guard was ominous to the group but no one said anything: They simply continued. Reaching a lift, Harry stabbed the down button, the gate creaked shut and the lift slowly, noisily, made its way down. Finally the lift halted and a cool female voice said "Department of Mysteries," The gate opened, andthey ran out, the torches flickering from their speed.

Harry turned to a plain black door and ran up to it. "Okay, this is it," he nodded to everyone and they nodded to him. He turned the knob and, with wands raised, they ran into a pitch black room.

The room was circular and the door banged shut behind Vadam, who jumped. There was a moment ofpure darkness before blue flames erupted on candles by each door in the room.

Vadam opened his mouth to speak but then the room rumbled and everyone stumbled as the room started to rotate. The flickering blue lights mixing into a luminous swirl of light, eventually the room stopped and everyone regained their footing "What was that about?" Ron's voice wavered and Ginny offered her observations "I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came from," The other nodded _"I wonder if this is some sort of trap,"_ Vadam agreed with Nox's idea and voiced it to the others.

"That doesn't matter now," Harry's voice remained strong "We don't need to get out until we find Sirius," Hermione nodded "Yes, but don't go calling out for him, we can't let them know we are here," everyone nodded "Where do we go from here Harry?" Vadam's questioned and Harry seemed to think for a minute before he said "We need to find a room that… glitters, my dream had Voldemort and Sirius in a glittery room. I'll know the right way once we see it".

Harry walked up to a door and pushed it open; from within there was a massive tank. "What are those things?" Luna answered Ron's question. "Aquavirius Maggots, Dad said the Ministry was breeding them," She was cut off by Hermione who said "No… they're brains," and upon a closer look she was proven right. "Ugh," Ron took a step back and the group re-entered the dark room.

Before Vadam closed the door Hermione sharply said "Wait!" Vadam paused and waited as Hermione pointed her wand above the door and said "Flagrate," she drew an X in mid-air and a fiery X was generated above the door. She nodded to Vadam and he closed the door, immediately the room shifted again but the X remained visible.

"Good thinking, now let's try this one," Harry opened another door; it was larger than the brain room but only one object laid within it. Vadam walked into the room last and as soon as he saw the ancient stone archway his breath abandoned him "Oh by the gods," ignoring the others Vadam slowly began walking up to the archway. A tattered, yet beautiful veil hung from the archway, tempting Vadam to run his hand through it**.**_"What are you doing"_Nox sounded distant. _"_Vadam? Vadam stop!" Luna grabbed his hand, tugging several times before Vadam turned to look at her.

She was giving him a worried look. "Vadam?" She touched his face and he shook the daze out of his mind "I apologise for wasting your time," Harry nodded impatiently and they ran back into the dark room.

Hermione drew another X and the room shifted again, Harry tried to open another door but it wouldn't budge "What? Alohamora!" Harry tried the door again but the door remained locked "Agh fine," Harry pulled out an odd looking knife and tried to unlock the door that way. It still didn't budge and when Harry drew his knife back, the blade had melted "Okay, we are not going into that door," Ron protested but Hermione shut him down.

Harry pushed against another door and it yielded "This is it!" They ran inside and within were millions of glittering glass orbs, "It's so noisy in here," the group turned to give Vadam an odd look "Uh Vadam, there is no sound here," Vadam could hear what sounded like millions of whispering voices, he shook his head and they ran on, passing row upon row of glass baubles. "They're prophecies," Luna whispered.

"Keep going, we're nearly there," Vadam could tell the prospect of meeting Voldemort was getting to the others but they continued running "fifty three… fifty four, this is it," Everyone raised their wand's and carefully made their way past the last row.

There was nothing there.

"Harry, are you sure?" Harry argued that this was exactly where he had seen Voldemort; Vadam was about to say that he could have already killed Sirius but Nox told him not to. Harry was going to argue further when his attention was distracted by one of the prophecies, very carefully he reached out to grasp it.

With a simple movement he plucked it from its holding and stared at it for a moment, Vadam sensed them too late.

"Very good Potter, now turn around, nice and slowly, that's it. Now**,** give that to me," Everyone spun around, Vadam unsheathed his sword, and from every direction came black cloaked figures. Ginny gave a gasp of horror and Neville gave a low moan. They were surrounded.

"To me," The lead death eater - who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy** -**reached his hand out to Harry, who clutched the prophecy to his chest. Harry demanded to know where Sirius was, but the Death Eaters merely laughed and mocked him. "The Dark Lord always knows," A crazy female Death Eater laughed at Harry, Vadam saw Neville stiffen when he spotted her.

They were mere feet from everyone, Vadam was covertly shielding Neville and Luna as well as possible but there was so many. Malfoy's father and Harry were arguing over the prophecy; Malfoy paused and turned to Vadam "And what of you Mr Vadam? Is this your choice?" Vadam glared at the smirking man and heard a whisper to smash shelves "You are a Slytherin, one of the great and noble, you wouldn't lower yourself to these," Malfoy waved his hand at the others, "children would you? I mean you must be special in some manner, I witnessed you stand up after being struck down by the killing curse," There were gasps directed at Vadam "And even though it was cast by a pathetic snivelling, excuse for a wizard it could still kill," He maintained a smirk throughout his speech and Vadam glared at the man "I don't like those who smirk at me," his smirk twitched and Vadam blasted him with a Blustersquall.

He was sent flying back into one of the shelves, causing it to collapse, all at once the other blasted the shelves and scattered amidst the ensuring chaos the Death Eaters split up themselves with Malfoy roaring "GET THE PROPHECY INTACT AND LEAVE VADAM TO ME!" Vadam went off running, he couldn't see where Luna and Neville had run off to, and hid behind a shelf several rows over.

There was cursing and swearing as the Death Eaters split up to find the kids, there was at least three Death Eaters to each one of them. _"Ready to have some fun Vadam?"_ Vadam smirked as he waited for the two Death Eaters tracking him to come within range _"It has been way to long since you've killed someone in action hasn't it? Hope you haven't gone rusty,"_ Vadam shook his head and finally one was in range.

Vadam leaped out and wrought his sword upwards, it sliced cleanly through the man's side and he screamed as the flesh was cut and his bones were sliced. He didn't have a chance as the other Death Eater spun and fired a sickly green curse. Vadam simply allowed the curse to hit the man he was holding and he stopped struggling and fell.

The other Death Eater reeled back and shouted another killing curse but Vadam deflected the curse off of his magical sword and raised his own wand "Avada Kadavra," Vadam said the unforgiveable words and he saw a momentary gleam of horror in the Death Eater's eyes as his enemy played by their rules.

He managed to twist out of the way and tried to curse Vadam back who teleported "What the? ARGH!" Vadam had appeared behind the man and stabbed him through the back with his deadly sword, Vadam could feel the influence of the sword beginning to take him as he stabbed the man over and over, and eventually he collapsed. Vadam drew his sword out of the man's mangled body and was pleased to see it drenched in the man's dark blood.

"Let's go find some more," Vadam spoke aloud and sped off. _"Vadam, stay with me, you can't let yourself fall to the sword or else you will kill your friends, remember that,"_Vadam paused at Nox's words and shook his head _"You're right, the impulse seems to be fading somewhat now,"_Vadam ran again, this time looking for Death Eater's to kill in order to save his friends.

Vadam ran up to a closed door and smashed against it. It was sealed. Grumbling, he raised his wand and cast a Bombarda spell to no effect; the door remained solid. He was about to try again when he got hit in the back by a spell.

Crying out, Vadam fell to the ground and was wrapped up with ropes before he could react. "Hah! We got one," several Death Eaters were grinning to each other "We can have fun breaking this one before we give him to Malfoy," Vadam glared at the man speaking before smirking "No, thank you," He teleported.

The ropes fell to the ground and there was shouts of confusion before cries of pain as Vadam stabbed the leader of the group through the stomach before throwing him off his sword and stabbing another through the neck. With a delightful twist of his sword Vadam severed the Death Eater's head and teleported to avoid a flurry of curses from the others "What sort of order member kills people?" The Death Eaters were in a panic but Vadam was tired from teleporting too much. _"Okay. No more teleporting unless vitally necessary,"_He ran around a shelf and raised his wand to the horrified Death Eaters "Avada Kadavra!" The killing curse erupted from Vadam's wand and struck one of the remaining Death Eater's.

He fell leaving only a wounded and a fresh one, Vadam raised his sword to deflect dual curses from the two and jumped. He landed a harsh kick to the unwounded ones face and maintained his momentum leaving his foot to crush the man's skull into the ground, in a messy display.

The final man was gibbering in terror. "P-please," Vadam ignored the man's plea and swung his sword, separating his wand hand from his wrist. The man screamed, forgetting his stomach wound to clutch at the bloody stump. He scrambled to his knees, but Vadam grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, letting his deadly touch burn the man's skin till his fingernails cut the flesh.

He was chocking and gasping as Vadam's deadly power seeped into his bloodstream, his face going a sickly purple. Warts had started to spread from his neck when Vadam leant in to whisper into his ear."You thought you were untouchable. You thought that since the good guys don't agree with killing, you would only get a slap on the wrist as you wait to do your next crime. Well, I'm afraid that I'm not a good guy and your agonizing death? The more it hurts the happier I'll be," Vadam crushed the man's neck with the increased physical strength that came with being undead and dropped the man's corpse to the ground.

He considered raising the man but decided against it and continued trying to gain entry into the locked room. Eventually he simply teleported inside.

Vadam found himself with an interesting scene; a baby headed Death Eater rampaging about the place, Ron was giggling slightly, Luna seemed unhurt, a bleeding Ginny supporting Ron and Harry, whileNeville was kneeling by an unconscious Hermione looking relieved. "Petrificus Totalus," Vadam froze the baby headed Death Eater and walked over to the others.

He knelt by Luna first**.**"Hey, are you alright?" She nodded and Vadam went over to Neville and Harry. "Are the three of you okay?" Harry nodded Neville said "Yeb I dink so," Vadam sighed in relief but then a different door crashed and from within came the crazy Death Eater and Malfoy's father.

Several more Death Eaters came in after them and action was about to commence when Ron said "Accio brain," The moment froze and everyone, even the Death Eater's, turned their heads to watch as a gross brain plopped out of the tank and flew towards Ron, tentacles trailing like entrails behind it.

"Ron, whatever you do don't touch it," Ron seemed too out of it to listen and made the deadly mistake of touching the disturbing thing. Immediately it wrapped its tentacles around his neck and he began choking "RON!" Ron immediately began whimpering "No, no I don't like this," but he was unable to pry the brain off of him. "Diffindo," the severing curse couldn't cut Ron free and the Death Eater's pulled themselves together, starting to fire curses at the students.

Harry, Neville, Luna and Vadam began fighting the Death Eaters but they were outmatched by the stronger ones. Nox was telling Vadam thathe couldn't kill them with his friends in the room. The group broke up as Harry tried to draw as many of them into following him as he started running down some endless-looking stone steps. Vadam charged several more,and they followed him. The other Death Eatersremained in the room but Vadam simply had to trust that his friends could handle themselves.

Vadam had re-entered the Hall of Prophecies and was running quickly but he couldn't see any curse that might come his way. One managed to strike him in the side and Vadam was sent flyinginto one of the remaining shelves. It crashed down and many shards of glass cut him before mysteriously evaporating. Vadam let out a cry of pain and pulled himself out of the wreckage just as the Death Eaters following him caught up.

With blinding speed Vadam ran at the lead one and, holding his sword out to the side, cut the Death Eater in half. He screamed and screamed but Vadam flicked a Doom Blade at his head and his head was cut in half too.

The remainingDeath Eaters paused at Vadam's display of murder and that hesitation was all that he needed, Vadam waved his hand and struck one of the Death Eaters with a powerful plague magic spell. The man screamed for a few seconds before collapsing.

Then he stood once more.

Undead Vadam set the zombie on its former allies and it managed to take down one screaming person before being destroyed by the other. The remaining Death Eater stared at Vadam with unbridled fear.

"W-what are you?" Vadam looked down at his skin which had turned clammy "Hmm, I suppose using all this mana magic is making my body reveal what I truly am," Vadam met the shaking man's eyes with a smirk. "I'm undead, how do you think you can kill me?" with a shriek the final Death Eater cast the torture curse "CRUCIO!" Vadam let it strike him and utilising his unique standard of pain resilience he deadened his pain response.

The curse was on him for half a minute before the Death Eater dropped it, "You, you," Vadam simply nodded and allowed physical feeling back into his body. "Yes, me." he leaped forward and batted the man's wand out of his grasp before grabbing him by the throat.

Vadam began to inflict on this Death Eater what he had inflicted on the previous one he grabbed, "Ah! You know how nice it is to act your true nature and true power?" Vadam was talking as if it was a warm Sunday afternoon "I have all these deadly gifts but I have had to hide them for almost two years," The man's veins had gone black, the man was desperately grabbing Vadam's hand and he was barely breathing. "But you'd know about those gifts, wouldn't you?" he crushed the man's neck and dropped him before sighing and stretching his body.

"_Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you go full on killer Vadam. I don't think that sword is good for you,"_Vadam nodded _"Yeah I agree, usually__I'm__not this malicious towards those I kill… it has been a while since I've had a little fun though,"_Nox agreed and warned him to not go overboard. Vadam decided that he'd had enough of killing for the time being, and sheathed his sword.

Vadam ran off the way he had come and entered into a destroyed, but empty, room, "Hmm…" Vadam looked to the direction Harry had run off and followed it, running down an incredibly old looking stone staircase that seemed to descend forever.

Finally he came out to a battlefield; it was the wonderful arch room and within it there was flashes of light as Death Eaters and what Vadam assumed to be ministry wizards duked it out. Vadam ran out trying to find Neville or Luna, he saw Harry and a man he didn't know duelling Malfoy and another wizard. Mad-eye Moody was blowing away several Death Eaters, a red haired girl duelling one of the Death Eaters that remained in the room and a whole lot more chaos.

"Oh, little boy?" Vadam turned to see the mad looking witch beckon him, he drew his sword and she whistled at the blood covering it "Oh, has the little boy been naughty?" Vadam smirked and her smile faded "Little boy needs to be taught some manners. Crucio!" Vadam allowed the curse to hit him and deadened his nerves.

Bellatrix's mad grin faded as Vadam didn't even twitch to the powerful pain curse "What? Crucio," It struck him again and again he felt nothing "Oh, mister tough man here, fine. Avada Kadavra!" The killing curse flew at him but Vadam deflected it with his sword "That all you got Madwoman?" Bellatrix sneered at him "You wanna dance big boy?" Nox laughed in his head _"I like her,"_ and she started blasting complicated curses at him.

Vadam remained on the defensive allowed either deflected of dodged her curses, he could tell that this mad woman was incredibly skilled and needed to wait for her to make a mistake.

Vadam's relentless blocking was getting on Bellatrix's nerves and she started casting bigger and more grandiose spells, finally she began doing a crazy wand movement manoeuvre and Vadam took his shot, he moved his hand in a slicing manner and a Shadow Slice spell was cast. From his hand came three spinning, curved blades of darkness and Bellatrix was not prepared to meet them.

She screamed and destroyed two but the third landed in her chest, cutting into her flesh. A thin line oozed blood and she reeled back. "Wandless and Wordless?" Bellatrix turned around and went running.

Vadam wasn't foolish enough to follow her into such an obvious trap and he heard the shout of some complicated spell. The spell was cast but it wasn't directed at him. Vadam turned as he watched the red bolt fly past him and strike Harry's partner. The man staggered back, falling into the veil that had transfixed Vadam before, and disappeared.

The mad woman laughed. "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Vadam glared at the direction she went but wasn't prepared for the agonizing scream that followed. He spun to see Harry screaming and trying to leap through the veil himself, he was being restrained by more people Vadam didn't know but after another cry of "I KILED SIRIUS BLACK," he tore himself from their grip and ran after the madwoman.

"Foolish boy," Everyone was still frozen after the death of the man, _"Have they never seen it before?"_leaving only Vadam to run after Harry.

Harry was well ahead of him and he was only led by further cries of "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" He found himself at a split corridor and hesitated before he heard "CRUCIO!" Recognising the voice of Harry Vadam turned right and continued running until he was back out into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

He could see Harry standing over a giggling madwoman and panting heavily. Harry was twitching as if he was being lightly touched and he had his wand trained on her.

"Harry, stop. You are not that type of person," Harry didn't acknowledge Vadam's appearance but Vadam knew he had heard him. Carefully, he walked up to Harry and was about to grab his arm when a voice spoke."Do it!" Both Vadam and Harry spun around at the dark tone. With a wave of his hand, Voldemort disarmed Harry and blasted Vadam back to the bust of the magical beings.

The madwoman giggled some more but Voldemort told her to leave. She got up, and stumbled off to oneof the many fireplaces lining the hall.

Vadam got to his feet and picked up his sword "Harry, move," Harry and Voldemort were staring each other done. Vadam couldn't see Harry's reaction but Voldemort looked over to him in surprise "Oh, so you wish to face me?" Vadam could tell Voldemort was mocking him and Harry still hadn't moved.

"Harry, move NOW!" Vadam had walked forward and reached to move Harry aside, he wasn't expecting Vadam's sudden shove and was sent sprawling, "Vadam NO! You cannot defeat him," Voldemort laughed "Listen to the child and I may spare you suffering".

To Harry and Voldemort's surprise Vadam chuckled "Spare me my suffering? Let me ask you, did you happen to take a stroll through that hall of prophecies and see all the dead Death Eaters?" Voldemort was regarding Vadam with a very cool look "Ah, so it was you who had done that," Harry gasped and started backing towards the entrance as to where he had come, he was surprised to see Neville and Luna run out of it.

He quickly shushed them and the three of them stayed and listened to Vadam's words. "Yes, I was the one who had done that and you know what? I would only be too happy to do it to you right now," Voldemort held back his head and laughed "HAHAHA! You think that simply because you killed several weak Death Eaters you are fit to take me on?" Voldemort laughed again but Vadam's facial expression didn't change.

"I'm tired, Voldemort," Voldemort paused when he heard his name be spoken without a care by Vadam. Slowly he lowered his head to stare at a very tired and clammy looking Vadam "I'm tired of so many things. I'm physically tired, but that is the least of my woes, I am tired of all the lying, I am tired of hiding my true strength and true colours. But I have to," Voldemort was very curious now "Why do you have to?" Vadam gave Voldemort a crooked grin "Simply because. If I didn't it would be like saying 'this is who I am' and people don't generally like who I am," Voldemort nodded and took a step forward "I have to hide my true abilities because most people cannot handle the truth".

This spiked Voldemort's interest "Your… true abilities. And what are they?" Vadam's grin didn't falter "What do you know of Planeswalkers?" Voldemort froze and Vadam's grin stretched larger.

Luna and Neville also gave silent gasps of shock and Harry eyed them curiously. Voldemort seemed to catch his breath and he answered "They are mages of indescribable power. Equal to and surpassing gods themselves," Vadam nodded and Voldemort continued "They can appear as whatever they wish, they are immortal and they can move between the different sets of realities themselves".

Vadam nodded "Good, very good, it's nice that you know so much, saves me having to explain. I know what you are thinking, and yes, I am a Planeswalker," the hidden trio gave another gasp at that. Voldemort took a step back before an odd look crossed his face and his confidence returned, "Hah! If you were a Planeswalker, then not even I would be able to stand a chance against you. Avada Kadavra," Disappointed that his bluff didn't work, Vadam sidestepped the curse.

"Well it is a pity you don't believe me but it is true; unfortunately your knowledge of Planeswalkers would be about fifteen hundred years out of date," Voldemort paused and smirked "Yes?" Vadam nodded solemnly "About one hundred years ago the Multiverse itself was about to collapse to distortions in time inside the central Plane Dominaria. To stop reality itself and all life ever from collapsing many Planeswalkers gave their lives and/or sparks to seal the time rifts," Voldemort nodded with a smirk. "The largest one was sealed by the dual sacrifice of a walkers spark and life and in doing so a multiverse-spanning mending took place. This mending realised that Planeswalkers and mana itself was too powerful and with the healing came a change. Planeswalkers, and all similarly powerful beings, lost their godlike power, lost their immortality, lost the ability to take on any form. Lost almost everything except the ability to walk the Blind Eternities between worlds".

Voldemort laughed again "HAH! So you are now nothing but a weak otherworldly mage now?" He raised his wand again but Vadam laughed this time. "Hah, just because I am not an elder Planeswalker doesn't mean I'm weak. For you, see you are nothing compared to me," Voldemort's pale face coloured slightly and he spat "How dare you! I am the most powerful wizard on Earth!"

Vadam laughed again "Maybe so. On Earth," Voldemort paused. "The only things you can ever do will be restricted to a tiny blotch on this tiny world that drifts as an insignificant speck on a slightly larger speck that is washed throughout the near-endless sea of the multiverse. You, Lord Voldemort, are nothing in the grand scheme of things. I, on the other hand, am a Planeswalker. I can jump between all these little bits of sand and make a difference across all the worlds I come across," By this point Voldemort was beyond rage "Enough with the theatrics. DIE," he sent the killing curse again and Vadam blocked it with his sword.

Upon impact the sword shuddered and the spell splintered into a small spark display, nearly hitting Vadam's feet. He pushed against the spell and it broke, Vadam whipped out his own wand and cast the killing curse himself.

Voldemort easily deflected Vadam's curse "Impressive, but you are no match for me," he ran forward, the cloak whooshing, towards Vadam and made a slicing manoeuvre.

Deep gouges opened up against Vadam's side and blood oozed out of the cuts "Argh," Vadam didn't dull the pain and instead slashed back against Voldemort.

He managed to clip Voldemort's side but accomplished no further damage as Voldemort was to agile for him. _"Man, he's agile for an old guy," "Not helping Nox,"_ Vadam leaped forward and stabbed, he missed but it gave him an opening for a Shadow Slice spell. Voldemort was more prepared than the madwoman and destroyed all three of the scythes before sending an "Expelliarmous," spell at him.

Vadam's magical sword that could block and weather the killing curse was torn from his grip by the disarming jinx. It flew above and behind Voldemort who grinned, his snake like face looking disturbing with that expression.

Vadam grabbed his wand, and the Dark Lord and the Lich Lordcast the same spell. "Avada Kadavra!" The twin bolts of sickly green met in the middle and fought with each other for a minute before Voldemort's began to overpower Vadam's. Vadam strained as the unfamiliar magic fed off his own before he collapsed his spell.

Vadam teleported to avoid Voldemort's curse and appeared behind him; he was winded by the usage of powerful blue magic but had no time to spare, he grabbed his sword and readied a defensive position to deflect the killing curse once more.

Vadam was pushed back several feet but weathered the spell, Voldemort stopped and peered at Vadam curiously. "Oh the mighty Planeswalker, you seem exhausted, I suppose you won't last much longer. Although, I must wonder how you managed to shrug off a previous killing curse. You can't be immune to them or you would simply be letting them hit you," Voldemort sneered at him and his ears caught a slight choke of fear, he turned and Vadam turned with him to witness Harry, Neville and Luna. Neville had tears running down his cheeks and upon being noticed all three of them turned to run.

Voldemort was quicker and a magical barrier prevented them from fleeing. "Well, well we can't have any distractions now can we?" He cast the killing curse with a mad look on his face. From within the shadows an aged figure moved but was too slow to stop anything.

Vadam saw the shock and fear on his friend's faces and instinctively teleported and deflected the curse like a bolt of green lightning.

Vadam was panting, "Ha, ha, you will not harm onlookers," Voldemort's face lit up in a beacon of happy surprise "Oh so this is your weakness. Expelliarmous," Vadam knew he could dodge and so his sword was again ripped from his grasp, Voldemort caught it and with an almost simpering voice he said, "This is your weakness, Vadam. You care," He spoke the killing curse and Vadam knew he could do nothing but allow the spell to hit him.

Dumbledore had moved too late to stop Voldemort and each onlooker looked on in horror as Vadam was lit up with a bolt of green before slowly collapsing to the ground.

"You should not have done that, Tom," Voldemort froze and turned to meet Dumbledore. Luna and Neville had rushed forward and were cradling Vadam's body, which had darkened to the point where he truly looked like he had been dead for some time.

"Vadam? Vadam please wake up," Luna was gently shaking him but Vadam didn't stir. Behind them, Voldemort and Dumbledore began battling but it went unnoticed.. Harry knelt down beside them, "V-Vadam's gotten up once before," Luna and Neville didn't even seem to hear him as they held Vadam.

"_Vadam? VADAM?! What are you doing, get up," _Nox was banging against Vadam's soul room door as he heard Neville and Luna's pleas._"VADAM?"_ Nox forced his way into the room and was shocked and horrified with what he encountered.

The entire room had been afflicted by a severe darkening of the lights and all the objects within the room were fading, or collapsing. Within the centre of the room laid the representation of Vadam's consciousness, clearly not doing what it was meant to.

Nox ran over and grabbed Vadam. _"Vadam, what is going on? You're undead and you got up once before. GET UP NOW! "_Vadam's consciousness didn't stir and the room began decaying faster. "_Wait… The killing curse simply shuts down all organs.__If you were hit by a weak one and it only knocked you out whilst the Lich magic rebooted… Vadam, this curse is a hell of a lot stronger."_Nox realised that the curse had shut down Vadam's brain and the Lich magic wasn't strong enough to bring back his mind again.

"_Okay, I'm sorry I never told you but every time you absorbed a bit of mana I took some of it myself. That's why it has taken you so long to build up enough, but it was for a good reason. I didn't know what for,__maybe for an emergency or something, you know?"_Vadam was not responding to Nox's attempt at joking around except by the room collapsing a bit more. Nox knew that if he didn't act soon Vadam's mind would totally collapse and his body would simply rise as a zombie. _"Crap. Okay Vadam, NOW!"_Nox slammed his palms into the representation of Vadam's consciousness and poured all the mana he had collected into it.

"Vadam… please," Luna could barely choke out as she gave up. Weeping, she bent down to give him a goodbye kiss.

Vadam's eyes snapped open.

Luna gasped and reeled back, Neville almost flew out of the place "VADAM!" Vadam groaned as his body felt like it had been flattened by the Firstborns fist, both physically and mentally smooshed.

Vadam felt the mana he had gained from Nox churn within him, he knew most of it had to have gone to reviving him but he had some to spare. Vadam forced himself to his feet just as Dumbledore cut down a massive snake of fire. Voldemort noticed him and gasped "What?" Vadam's eyes flashed as he roared out one word "VINDICATE!" Vadam stretched his palms towards Voldemort and a brilliant beam of white and black curved and twisted together in a deadly yin/yang spiral.

Voldemort mustered all his power into the killing curse and cast it but Vadam's spell was already too close to him. His spell was overwhelmed and he was blasted back.

Voldemort flew backwards, his robes were charred and his body was burnt with deadly magic. He hit the floor and slid until his body was stopped by the wall of the atrium. Vadam stumbled back, but was caught by Neville and Luna and helped back to his feet.

Dumbledore began walking forward but then many sudden whooshes filled the atrium. Dozens of ministry witches and wizards along with the Minister of Magic himself saw a burnt and bloody Voldemort get to his feet before disappearing.

"He- he's back," Dumbledore turned to the huddled group. "Neville, Luna go back the way you came, the Order will look after you," they looked ready to argue but Dumbledore turned to Harry and Vadam. "The two of you can take this," Dumbledore charmed a piece of rubble into a portkey. "Back to my office. Harry, I will explain. Vadam, you have explaining to do," He was interrupted by Fudge, who'd come over."Wha- you can't just be all making Portkeys like that, Dumbledore," Dumbledore faced the sweating man as Neville and Luna passed Vadam off to Harry.

"We are at war, Minister. Now, I will answer some questions but these two must get back to my office," Fudge blustered some more just as the Portkey activated.

Vadam had never been anywhere by portkey and was unprepared for the sudden feeling of being hooked around the navel and swirled around. They arrived in Dumbledore's office, Harry landed evenly but Vadam staggered into a shelf and knocked everything out of it, many small, fragile objects crashed around him.

Harry barely took any notice and merely placed himself in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk; Vadam decided to remain standing in the wreckage he had created. They were silent for an entire half-hour of awkwardness.

Finally Dumbledore arrived; he seemed ruffled and harried but had a feel of calmness around him. Harry hated it and Vadam didn't like it much more.

Dumbledore tended to Harry first and Vadam merely watched silently as Dumbledore explained some prophecy and watched as Harry caused some violent wreckage of his own. Eventually Harry left the office peacefully and Vadam stepped forward, he had only felt this nervous when Nazo found out he had murdered all of his friends.

Dumbledore had never looked so old to Vadam before, after his conversation with Harry he seemed to have lost his twinkle. He sighed as Vadam sat down. "I must apologise for all this, I heard all of what you told Lord Voldemort but I need to know more," Vadam shot him a dark glance after Dumbledore said he had saw the battle but didn't comment on his carelessness.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Dumbledore gave him a weary look. "Well, I suppose we should begin with your abilities," Vadam nodded "So are you really a Planeswalker?" Vadam nodded "And the… mending was it? Did that happen?" Vadam nodded again and Dumbledore sighed.

"I never thought to ever meet a true living Planeswalker, I know that they left this world, ahem, Plane around fifteen hundred years ago and they sealed up the lost art of Mana with them," Vadam nodded. "Yes, I met the ghost of a being that existed during that time. He was the figure who got me onto the list for Hogwarts and helped me construct a suitable backstory," Dumbledore nodded "And what did he want in return?" "He wanted me to destroy him".

Dumbledore gave him a shocked look "You were able to cancel the bonds that tied it to this world… amazing," Vadam nodded and Dumbledore continued his questioning.

Vadam answered questions about his life, his ascension, his servitude, his moment of triumph against the Firstborn etc. He spoke honestly of the colours of Mana he wielded and explained what the colours mean and what they could do. He told Dumbledore how he was undead and why he could withstand the killing curse, Dumbledore was less impressed with that but understood fearing death. He even explained how he had arrived on Earth.

Finally, at the end of it all, Dumbledore had only one thing to say.

**And that's where I'm going to end the chapter. Exciting maybe? Okay see you for the Epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue

**Ah… The final chapter of Vadam's Unveiling… I don't actually know what to name the next one so if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to hear them.**

***Vadam's dream is to be a teacher***

* * *

"Neville I'm still really worried," Luna and Neville were walking together, neither had seen Vadam after he spilled his secrets in his battle against Voldemort, with her limited knowledge on his abilities Luna was worried Vadam had fled their world "Luna don't worry, I'm sure he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye at least," secretly Neville was equally as worried but he knew he couldn't show it.

The duo were waiting outside the Great Hall and asking everyone who passed if they had seen Vadam, many Slytherin's threw them very dark looks when they asked but made no action against them.

Fewer and fewer people were passing them and still there was no sign of Vadam, Neville and Luna were both getting very uncomfortable "Ok we have to check the Great Hall," Luna nodded and the two walked in and scanned the four house tables, there was still no sign of Vadam.

The duo shared sad looks but Dumbledore spotted them and motioned for them to sit down "So marks the end of another year and I am truly sorry to say this but yes Lord Voldemort has indeed returned," The tense silence of the Great Hall broke with many loud, fearful voices and several crying children; they had hoped that Dumbledore would say it was a joke.

Vadam was sitting with a massive smile on his face _"Vadam! The whole wizarding world is at war. Don't Smile!" _Vadam forcefully dropped his smile and rubbed his face _"Sorry Nox but you understand why I'm so happy,"_ Nox affirmed and Vadam drifted into the lovely memory

***Short Flashback***

"You what?" Vadam gaped at Dumbledore who gave him a mischievous smile "Yes Mr Vadam you seem pleased at the prospect of becoming a teacher," Vadam's face had broken into a large grin "Pleased? I've wanted to teach for many years," Dumbledore gave Vadam a smile back "I am very pleased to hear that, with the re-emergence of mana I know it could be an important factor in the war we have just been entered into… but you do realise this will make you a target".

Vadam gave Dumbledore a dry look "I faced down the leader of the opposition tonight Dumbledore and he knows that I am a Planeswalker himself. How could I become a bigger target? And frankly let them come for me, I've survived far, far worse than mere toadies," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly at Vadam's confidence "I am glad you have not decided to leave this world, uh, Plane in light of these recent events. Would you like to join the teachers table tomorrow and explain what you're are? Or would you prefer to meet with your friends and explain to them personally?"

Vadam thought for a minute "I… I think I'll join the table, it will be easier to explain to a crowd than personally with my friends…" Vadam's voice had trailed off and Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look "Aimeus," Vadam shot him a sharp look "My apologies. Vadam I'm sure your friends will understand, both Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood were absolutely stricken when they thought you had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Don't fear," Vadam smiled "You know how to read someone don't you?" Dumbledore simply chuckled.

***End Flashback***

Vadam had been scanning the crowd searching for Neville and Luna, hoping that they weren't stuck outside the Hall waiting for him. They finally came in and Vadam waved but they didn't seem to notice him, Vadam's heart was feeling heavy _"Vadam they weren't ignoring you, just calm down,"_ The ever-present Nox tried his hand at cheering Vadam out.

It worked better than usual.

Dumbledore finished his speech and held his hand out to Vadam, Vadam looked at Dumbledore for a moment blankly _"He just said you were to get up and explain,"_ Vadam gave a start and jumped to his feet "Uh sorry," There was a few tittered from who wasn't staring at Vadam in confusion.

Vadam stared out into the crowd and he felt his chest tighten _"Are you feeling stagefright?"_ Vadam disagreed and cleared his throat "Ok most of you know we, either because of the Triwizard tournament, personally, or you simply have heard of me. Either way I am Vadam and I will be one of this wonderful schools teachers next year," Vadam paused and the crowd muttered amongst themselves for a moment before returning their attention to Vadam.

"I must apologise to my friends for keeping the truth from you for so long but Neville, Luna," Vadam stared straight at the duo "I apologise to you the most," Vadam gave a sweeping look over the entire hall "Only four people in this room know the truth of me, and only one knows the whole truth," Vadam took a breath "I am what is known as a Planeswalker," There was mutterings of confusion from amongst the crowd. Vadam allowed it but cleared his throat again.

"On this world, yes I mean world, very few know of Planeswalkers. To my knowledge only Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort," The entire school gave a heavy flinch "Know anything about them. Now this may be difficult for some of you to accept but this world, this Plane of existence, is but one of near infinite worlds. Now I don't mean other planets and heavenly bodies, I really mean other universes with people and everything".

There were gasps of shock and cries from belief amongst the loud chatter that erupted from Vadam's revelation, it took a bang from Dumbledore's wand to quiet the school "Yes I am afraid Mr Vadam speaks the truth, but go on Vadam," Vadam nodded his thanks to Dumbledore "Yes I know it is difficult to believe but it is true, now I heard several shouted questions and will answer the most common one. How did I come here? That is what a Planeswalker can do, we literally walk into the… space between the Planes and essentially walk to another one. Of course I am not going to answer all these questions and explain everything now that will be for my class next year. Mana magic," More chatters erupted.

"Hey, HEY! By the gods could you stop that," The chatter ceased "Good, my class will teach the type of magic I wield with great skill, it is different from yours but anyone can learn it, more will be explained in class but what I shall say here will be that the class will be mandatory for those in years, five and six. And optional for year sevens. This was Dumbledore's choice and… I have no more to say," Vadam sat down and the students applauded.

Dumbledore stood "Yes for those in school the next year should be fascinating beyond all others," Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.

It felt odd to be sitting raised above the students but Vadam knew he could get used to it _"Hey give me the tongue, I stayed quiet during your speech so gimme," _Vadam rolled his eyes, everything may change around himself but Vadam knew that he could always rely on one constant.

Nox.

######

After dinner was finished Dumbledore said his few words of goodbye and the hall clattered to life as the students were forced to move, Vadam quickly detached himself from the staff table and ran down to try and intercept Neville and Luna; he made it to the front doors and waited.

Hundreds of students poured out, most giving him odd looks, but no Neville and Luna. The fear began to return to him and soon enough there was nothing but a trickle, which quickly stopped. Vadam stepped forward to check the Hall himself and was knocked over "Oof!" Two rushing bodies had crashed into him and he had been knocked onto his back.

"Neville? Luna?" It was indeed, they each cried "Vadam!" And to his shock hugged him, "Um… okay could you let me up?" Still within his friends grasp, Vadam slowly got his feet "Um… could you stop, I'm not going to run off," Slowly they let him go, there was tears in Neville's eyes and Luna was giving him an indescribable look.

"Neville… Luna, I apologise for not telling you, I am really sincere but I was fleeing my past and telling you about it seemed to be inviting it all in, but it doesn't matter now, my fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters showed me that I really can't escape my past," Neville and Luna shook their heads "We forgive you Vadam, at least you're honest now and oh! Your touch didn't hurt us," Vadam looked to his hands for a moment before hesitantly poking Luna's shoulder.

Nothing happened.

"_It's probably cause you finally got to use your power, so it isn't leaking out of you now," _"It's probably because I finally was able to use my mana magic, so it isn't leaking out now," Nox snorted at Vadam copying his words but made no comment. Luna and Neville gave him an odd look "Why exactly would your… mana magic build up?" Vadam grinned "I'll tell you next year," Luna gave him an almost furious look and said "Well that's just mean, making me wait for so long," Neville simply shook his head as Vadam laughed. It was good to not have to hide it anymore.

"So this was your secret," A dark voice reached the trio's ears and Vadam stopped laughing, he turned to face Draco Malfoy who was looking a mic of sleep deprived, stricken and angry "Yes Malfoy but I told it to Voldemort's face last night so there is no way for you to extort anything from me," a look of quiet desperation shadowed over Draco's face before he covered it "Well I'll be finding out much next year. Can't wait," With a snide look he brushed passed them and walked off.

Neville, Luna and Vadam spoke for a while more before they split up, Vadam had not been assigned a room yet so he was simply to stay one more night in the Slytherin dungeons.

The room was very tense when he walked in, Vadam shot each person either a smirk or a glare before making his way back to his room; his roommate had completely abandoned the room and Vadam sealed up the door.

Vadam drifted off to sleep but with one thought _"Next year will be a good one"._

If only he knew…

* * *

**And there you have it, Vadam the teacher. Whoo! Anyway story name ideas are welcomed and… I have nothing else to say. This has been Vadam's Unveiling.**


End file.
